


It's Another Tequila Sunrise

by QuinnMGrey



Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom Harry Hart, Dom Merlin (Kingsman), Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Flogging, Fluff, Gentle Dom Harry Hart, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Paddling, Polyamory, Spanking, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Vibrators, chosen family, corsets, learning and developing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 59,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMGrey/pseuds/QuinnMGrey
Summary: continuation of Eggsy Needs A Hug series. read previous installments to follow. rating to change, additional tags to be added as we go. summary will develop more as we go along so please, be patient and enjoy the ride!
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617253
Comments: 90
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

After another few weeks in PICU, Jason was discharged; deemed well enough to go back home to Scotland and have Pamela and her team take up his medical care. Harry had already sent everyone else home to let them get back to their usual responsibilities; but had Liam and Daisy stay while they had waited for Jason to be well enough to travel. 

On the jet flying back home, Merlin kept Jason close; not willing to put him down much longer than the time it took for a diaper change. He couldn’t even let Harry or Eggsy tend to Jason if he fell asleep; he couldn’t let go of his son yet. They didn’t bother him about it knowing how desperately he needed Jason close.

Eggsy woke from an unexpected nap, he laid down with Daisy in an attempt to get her to take a nap; she was cranky from being so tired and restless so he offered to snuggle with her in the quiet little bedroom at the back of the jet. He hadn’t meant to doze off along with her, but he felt a little better and not so frazzled when he woke again.

He looked over and saw Daisy burrowed in the comforter, face tucked into the pillow under her head, snoring softly.

Slowly, Eggsy eased out of bed not wanting to wake her, and snuck quietly out of the room; sighing and letting his shoulders drop as he closed the door gently then went to find Harry and Merlin; feeling calmer still when he heard their soft laughter. He put on a smile as he came into the lounge portion of the jet, feeling almost settled again as he nudged his way to tuck beside Harry on a bench seat; sighing and nuzzling on Harry’s shoulder.

“Oscar the Grouch in a better mood yet?” Harry asked, holding Eggsy close.

“Out like a light, she’s actually snoring.”

Harry smiled, leaning to nuzzle in Eggsy’s hair. “I noticed you fell asleep as well.”

He huffed softly, rubbing on Harry’s chin. “Felt pretty good too. Guess I needed a nap, too. “

Harry let out a slow, contented sigh; taking Eggsy’s hand and threading their fingers together on his chest. Eggsy looked back over his shoulder at Merlin, sitting in a chair across the aisle with Jason cradled in his arm trying to keep him still and settled so he wasn’t fussing and squirming causing more pain for himself.

Jason still had the feeding tube and his arms still had to be immobile. Merlin usually took the braces off when Jason slept, but kept them on while they were traveling not knowing how long Jason would sleep for a time.

He had gained some weight back but he was still too thin.

Eggsy noticed how antsy Merlin seemed, how tense he sat trying to seem like nothing was bothering him as he kept his attention out the little window; feigning intense interest in the clouds. He sighed and rolled, going down to his knees and shuffling across the aisle to Merlin’s side, leaning to nuzzle on Merlin’s knee to make him aware of him kneeling.

The action stirred Merlin slightly back out of his head, prompting him to put a gentle hand in Eggsy’s hair; tugging and scritching lightly. He sighed, feeling grounded and steady again; able to breathe and release the tightness he hadn’t noticed in his chest. Harry couldn’t help smiling, proud of his boy every time he took initiative and went to care for Merlin without direction.

“Thank you, kitten,” Merlin sighed, turning to look down at Eggsy with a slight smile.

Eggsy let out a happy little noise and nuzzled Merlin’s thigh.

Harry sat up, back starting to ache from the slightly uncomfortable bench seat, and moved to sit in the seat in front of Merlin; crossing his legs. “Pamela has moved the crib and changing table into our room so it’ll be easier for us tending to him overnight. She’s already set up a monitor for the tube as well and ordered a more gentle tape to keep it secured.”

Merlin nodded, reaching to still Jason’s arm when he flailed slightly in his sleep then put his hand back in Eggsy’s hair. “How long does she want to monitor him?”

Harry shrugged and shook his head, looking out at the passing clouds for a moment. “It’s my understanding that she doesn’t feel it’s required right now since he was deemed well enough to travel back home. I’m sure she’ll want a quick check-up with him, just to have our records updated, but she won’t keep him any significant amount of time. She knows you want to get him home and settled.”

“I honestly don’t want to even put him down when we do get home. Any time I’ve put him with another for any care, he’s severely hurt. I don’t want to turn into a helicopter parent, they’re horrible, but at the same time I feel like if I don’t keep him constantly, he’ll keep getting hurt.”

“That won’t be realistically necessary and I’m sure you know that,” Merlin nodded, watching Jason sleeping in his arms. “I’ve ordered more security rounds and Dresden has started actually training his men to do it so we don’t have to hire more men and have to worry about trusting them on top of everyone else we already have.”

Merlin let out a slow breath and laid his head back, turning his attention to the window again; feeling a little more steady and soothed with Eggsy at his feet letting him pet on him as he wanted. Harry smiled at him a moment before looking out as well, going over his multiple plans for how they would handle Jason’s care at home in his head.

Eggsy was more than happy to kneel quietly for Merlin, feeling peaceful and fuzzy warmth.

#########

The first night home was more stressful and busy than anyone anticipated. Neither Merlin or Harry could figure out how to work the machine controlling the feeding tube speed and amount, causing it to flow a little too fast and resulting in Jason having to throw up nearly everything in his stomach.

They both felt guilty for having to wake Pamela at home and have to summon her back to the main housing of headquarters at two in the morning; and even more guilty when Eggsy stepped up to take care of the soiled crib linens while they struggled together to get Jason cleaned up and settled.

Usually such a mess would overwhelm Eggsy but he surprised himself when he was able to almost instinctively step up and clean the crib and put on fresh linens; barely taking notice of the mess but feeling a little bad for the laundry crew that would have to take care of everything downstairs.

So, to avoid the laundry room filling with old vomit stench, Eggsy went down to take care of the linens himself instead of waiting until the laundry shifts started at seven AM. It took him a couple minutes to figure out the digital controls on a washing machine but finally had the load washing. He made sure nothing would go wrong with the machine then turned and hurried to get back upstairs, hearing Jason still crying as he stepped off the elevator on their floor.

He stepped into the room and saw Harry pacing and trying to soothe Jason while Pamela tended the still alarming machine. Merlin sat on the bedside, head in his hands feeling totally overwhelmed and stressed, looking like he was ready to scream and yell frustrated.

Seeing that Merlin needed him most at the moment, Eggsy steadied himself and went to his knees for Merlin again; nuzzling on him until Merlin huffed and surrendered to his soothing presence, reaching to tangle his fingers in Eggsy’s hair gently.

“Sorry,” he huffed quietly, eyes closed and head still hung. “I didn’t mean for everyone to have to get outta bed so early.”

Eggsy shook his head, leaning and nuzzling Merlin’s wrist, giving him a smile. “I don’t mind, Bub needs all of us stepping up for him.”

Merlin cringed. “Yeah, but a Knight down doing laundry at this hour?”

He smiled and rolled his eyes. “I’ve done laundry since I was eleven, Uncle. It doesn’t hurt me to do a load sometimes, even with help tasked doing it for me. They need a break sometimes and honestly, I did it so it wouldn’t smell like death in the laundry room for them all later.”

Merlin shook his head, face scrunching like he tasted something sour. “I dunno, I guess I’m just so used to it being automatically done for me. I don’t always think about that. Still, if I’d just set the flow rate right to begin with.”

Harry came over and cuffed Merlin’s head in light reprimand. “You stop that; it was almost too easy for us to misjudge and set it too fast; we’re just starting to learn how to do it.”

He shrugged and shook his head, huffing. “Still.”

Finally after setting up the machine so Harry and Merlin could more easily understand everything, Pamela connected the tubing to the connection taped on Jason’s cheek.

“Now, it should be good for a few hours; just remember don’t move him around so quick when you pick him up. Keep him upright during his day feedings and up the speed just one.”

Harry nodded, cradling Jason; giving him a clean pacifier, and sat in the rocking chair beside the crib to try and rock him to sleep again; Pamela situated Jason in his arm to lean so he wouldn’t get too full too fast again, settling him.

“Do call me if you need me again, I don’t care what time or if I’m busy downstairs; unless I’m elbow deep in someone’s chest, I’ll come as soon as I can.”

“Thank you, Pam,” Merlin sighed at her, exhaustion clear in his voice.  
Pamela smiled and nodded, giving his shoulder a comforting pat before leaving the bedroom to let them tend to Jason.

“Lie down, Hamish; I have him until he’s sleeping.”

Merlin groaned at him, wanting to go back to sleep but certain he wouldn’t be able to sleep. “Not tired,” he mumbled lamely.

Harry fixed him with a stare and a sigh. “Kitten, snuggle with Uncle and put him to bed.”

Eggsy got to his feet and nudged Merlin to lie down again, snugging him in the blankets then lying down beside him, cuddling close and holding him firm; his head on Merlin’s shoulder as he nuzzled and pecked on Merlin’s chin.

Merlin huffed at him but closed his eyes and tried to relax and go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry joined Merlin for another check up on Jason. The Kingsman pediatrician would determine if he was comfortable enough taking Jason off the feeding tube. Merlin was nervous but hoped his son could be free of the difficult tube that always seemed to be in the way of everything. He knew it helped Jason and gave him the missing nutrition he was denied for so long, but everyone was ready to see the almost two year old without it finally.

While they waited for Dr. Scott, Merlin let Jason lounge back on the exam table; holding a tablet playing a children’s show to keep Jason’s attention and working one handed from his own tablet. Harry absently scrolled his phone, reading Eggsy’s bored texts while he was stuck supervising recruit training for Merlin so he could tend to Jason’s appointment.

“Do you think we need a guard dog for the twerps?” Merlin asked, watching Eggsy through a security video having the recruits choose puppies.

Harry looked over at Merlin’s tablet, unable to stop a smile when he saw Eggsy had sarcastically put on one of Merlin’s many sweaters and glasses that almost matched Merlin’s; his hair slicked back and pressed flat giving him the appearance of being bald from a distance, mimicking Merlin’s look.

“Did you put him up to that?”

Merlin shrugged, grinning guiltily. “I may have teased that I’d like to see what he looked like dressed up smartly, like myself. I didn’t think he’d take that part literally.”

Harry huffed a laugh and shook his head. “He looks so grown up and professional; but I still prefer the lace.”

“And the silk,” Merlin sighed, watching Eggsy lead the recruits to an obstacle course with their dogs. “I can’t wait ‘til we can have our space back so we can get the kitten back in one of his get-ups. I miss those legs in his stockings.”

“You miss his feet fondling your dick and you know it.”

Merlin shrugged, unable to deny that, and sat up straighter when Dr. Scott came into the exam room, putting away his tablet. Harry put away his phone and set the electronics aside when Merlin eased the tablet away from Jason so he could be looked over. Both tried not to chuckle when Jason glared at Merlin.

Both lost the battle when Jason waved two little fingers at Merlin; having clearly learned the gesture from Eggsy. Their laughter made Jason smile and giggle.

“Oh he’s definitely feeling better,” Merlin said smiling, helping Jason sit up for his examination.

Dr. Scott set to work, only making Jason fussy just a little bit as he was prodded and moved about. Jason cried when he was stripped down to his diaper and put on a scale, finally realizing he was in the medical setting. He always received shots after being weighed and he always cried. Merlin put Jason’s pants back on before scooping him up to hold him still for the needles, glad that Harry was there to help keep Jason still as possible without hurting him.

Harry stood at Merlin’s shoulder, holding Jason’s little hands, and attempted to distract him; free hand up to hopefully block Jason from spotting the needle. He shushed and tried to comfort Jason gently while Merlin rocked him slowly. They both cringed when Jason stiffened and cried louder at the sting of the shot and the medicine injected.

Merlin passed Jason back to Harry, the crying and panicked boy quickly frazzling his nerves. Harry cradled him close, shushing and rocking him, trying to soothe the injection spot.

“I’m alright,” Merlin sighed at Dr. Scott when he stepped up concerned. “Just hate watching him in pain and unable to do anything useful to help him.”

“Well, the good news is he’s just under the target weight, two pounds. So, I’m comfortable enough removing the feeding tube. He does have an appetite, yes?”

Merlin nodded, calming as Jason quieted for Harry. “He’s been eating like a little Hoover these past few days. Galahad discovered he loves all forms of potatoes and introduced him to chicken tenders. He’s always liked vegetables and fruits.”

“That’s good, just don’t overdo the chicken; give him other meats as well. Would you like him sedated to remove the tubing?”

He sighed and looked over at Harry again, arms crossed. “I think a light sedation since he’s already been worked up; he’ll just freak out again if anyone has to hold him down right now.”

Harry nodded, giving Jason his pacifier. “If you want him to get pricked again.”

Merlin grumbled at that and shook his head. “You on arms, me on legs?”

He and Harry worked together to lay Jason down. Harry stood at Jason’s head, holding his little arms up and out of the way; Merlin took Jason’s legs carefully knowing his son was mostly a kicker when he fought. Jason tensed and started to struggle, whimpering up at Harry. Merlin was grateful he was not on the receiving end of those pleading brown eyes.

“Nonononono,” Jason gibbered, shaking his little head at Harry; whining when Dr. Scott gently tugged at the tape on his cheek. Harry sighed and kissed Jason’s head, shushing him as he jibbered. Merlin tucked his face into his arm when Jason let out a little choke as the tube was pulled. The gibbering turned into grunting and gagging then eventually crying again.

Everyone could breathe again when the tubing was finally pulled free. Merlin quickly scooped Jason up onto his shoulder and tucked him close, letting out a breath. Harry stepped up to help soothe Jason, surprised when Jason sat up and flailed a little fist at him.

“No!” Jason screeched at him loud, startling a teary laugh out of Merlin. “Bad!”

Harry huffed, smiling. “Yeah, he’ll be fine. If he’s mean to me, he feels a lot better.”

He turned to collect the diaper bag and electronics, grabbing Jason’s shirt off the exam table while Merlin and Dr. Scott discussed the next appointment, then led Merlin out of the room and away from Medical. But, when they spotted Eggsy coming off an elevator looking battered and his clothes ripped, burnt, and sooty they quickly turned right back around and followed him.

“I’m fine,” Eggsy huffed at Harry, batting at his prodding hands. “Just a very small explosive mishap. Mostly just knocked the breath outta me.”

He limped to an empty room and folded down on the table, groaning exhausted and sore. Harry pulled up a chair and sat down beside him, letting Eggsy lean his head on his arm. Merlin put Jason on his hip and started checking the video feeds for the explosion suspecting Eggsy wasn’t telling the full truth. He didn’t have any explosives planned for training that day.

He huffed when he found the video and saw that Eggsy had accidentally stumbled onto the wrong obstacle course with the recruits and stepped on a dummy landmine; but the recruits were quick to action to put out his flaming sweater when he flew and landed hard, all assumed it was just part of training and continued on the proper course with Lancelot so Eggsy could get to Medical.

Merlin hated that one of his best sweaters was ruined, but would rather lose a sweater than lose Eggsy.

He showed the video to Harry, pointedly ignoring Eggsy pouting up at him. Harry was understandably upset seeing his boy hurt but was grateful Eggsy wasn’t harmed severely. He was sure neither himself or Merlin could handle if Eggsy was hurt worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry came into the bedroom after stopping work for the day, sighing when the peacefulness of the familiar and warm space surrounded him again. He smiled when he saw a splash of green in his peripheral against the jet black silk sheets on the bed. He looked over and saw Eggsy laid out like a lazy cat, head at the foot of the bed and feet rubbing slowly in Merlin’s clothed lap while Merlin sat working from his laptop. He laid with his eyes closed in peaceful content while Merlin rubbed on him idly.

Harry couldn’t help smiling when he saw Eggsy’s stuffed dog tucked under his head, but at the same time knew seeing the stuffie out in the open, in the middle of the day, meant something was upsetting his precious boy.

With a sigh he started to peel off his suit, needing a shower before he tended to Eggsy. He sent the suit down to laundry then went to the bathroom, needing to be quick so he could get back to Eggsy.

Eggsy stirred when the sounds of the shower reached his ears. He opened his eyes and looked over at Merlin for a moment. “Daddy?” he mumbled, tiredness thick in his tone.

“In the shower, kitten,” Merlin soothed, putting the laptop away when Eggsy sat up to snuggle up beside him, sighing as Eggsy tucked himself to his side. “You’re still buzzy.”

He nodded, curling his knees up in Merlin’s lap.

Merlin reached down and picked up Harry’s red robe off the floor beside the bed and wrapped Eggsy snug in the comforting garment. Eggsy just wanted Harry to come hold him, too buzzy to respond to Merlin’s attempts of soothing him despite all their efforts to put him down.

Finally though, after what felt like an hour of listening to the shower running, Eggsy heard the water turn off again and heard Harry pittering about as he dried and dressed comfortably. Harry came back to the bedroom looking for his robe, frowning concerned when he spotted his boy wrapped up in the garment.

Sighing, Harry snuggled up beside Eggsy, arms opening automatically to take in his boy close. Eggsy felt the buzz coursing through him stop almost instantly when Harry’s arms held him again.

“What happened?” Harry asked, holding Eggsy tight.

Merlin shook his head, reaching to rub on Eggsy’s hip. “Said he was just having a bad day and needed to be settled to sorts. I suspect his added responsibilities to his duties is still too new; once he’s in a routine he’ll even out again. Recruits were being difficult, I wouldn’t have had him running them if I had anyone else available.”

Harry reached and tangled his fingers in Eggsy’s hair, scritching and tugging gently; smiling when Eggsy huffed on his neck and went limper in his arms. “What did you try?”

Merlin snorted slightly, reaching to lift the robe and Eggsy’s satin nightie; showing Harry Eggsy’s freshly paddled ass and thighs. Harry couldn’t resist reaching and giving Eggsy’s ass cheek a firm squeeze to irritate the marks. Eggsy squirmed against him, letting out a whimper and pushing back into Harry’s hand.

“Let me see your pretty lace, baby boy.” Harry’s soft tone soothed Eggsy deeper down, allowing Harry to slip the robe off his shoulders and arms. He let out a soft sigh and turned his hips to allow Harry access to his front, opening his thighs obediently letting Harry rub and grope on him.

“I think he just needed you honestly,” Merlin told him, grabbing his laptop to finish his work. “Sometimes he can’t respond to me.”

Harry nodded, snaking his hand down into Eggsy’s newest pair of lacy panties; stroking him idly as he looked over him at the laptop while Merlin worked feeling Eggsy calming and settling again.

Apparently it had been too long since he had just sat and let himself be used however his Doms pleased.

“It’s confidence, Hamish. I understand how you’ve slipped, you’ve been busy with Jason. But, if you want to put him down easy and quick, you have to be confident in your ability to do it. Look at how fast he’s turned to putty now.”

Merlin nodded, reaching to rub Eggsy’s thigh. “Yeah, I am distracted; trying to help Lancelot weed out these little fuckers who just won’t fucking listen.” Harry reached and rubbed on Merlin’s arm to soothe him away from his irritation feeling Merlin’s emotion tensing Eggsy again. Merlin sighed, not even realizing he was calmed with the touch yet.

He grumbled quietly and put away the security feed showing Lancelot and the recruits, pulling up the months old video of the night Jason was abducted; he wasn’t going to stop watching until he knew exactly how Amia had gotten in and was able to take his son undetected.

They were able to determine that she had come into the nursery through the attic access; which had since been boarded and nailed shut tight; but nobody could figure out how she got into the attic. She hadn’t appeared in any of the other videos recorded that night.

Harry dug into his nightstand and found a bottle of lube, putting a bit on his palm to give Eggsy a smoother stroke. Again he felt the tension in his boy evaporate when his hand wrapped around him again and resumed the slow stroke.

“How far back do the videos go?” Harry asked, idly nuzzling on Eggsy’s temple

Merlin shook his head, huffing at the screen when he still couldn’t see where Amia had accessed the attic. “At least a year; R&D developed a better memory chip to allow quadruple the space.”

Now prompted to check back farther, Merlin skipped ahead to a week before Jason was taken, sighing as he settled to sit and watch all the hours of video.

##########

Eggsy was again in his kitchen and happily preparing dinner for his loves; relishing in the smiles from his Doms as he danced and sang while he cooked. Jason sat secured in his high chair at the end of the counter, giggling at Eggsy’s antics and squirming; looking like he was trying to mimic Eggsy dancing.

Jason squealed and giggled loud as Eggsy dramatically spun, sending the apron flowing out, bouncing the high chair.

Eggsy smiled, jiggling his hips and putting a few more pieces of blueberry puffs in front of Jason.

At the table, Harry and Merlin smiled at each other and chuckled quietly; both glad to see Eggsy settled and happy again.

While he let the food start to simmer, Eggsy took Jason up out of the high chair and stood him up carefully on the counter; holding him and wiggling him gently, letting Jason stamp and jump on the countertop.

“I think he’s gonna be a dancer, Uncle,” he announced, smiling at Jason. “Or a gymnast.”

Merlin chuckled at the two, sneaking a picture of them; glad that his son was recovering more every day and returning to the happy toddler he had been.

“Oh I hope we can get him interested in ballet,” he replied. “It’d be great to see my boy up on stage prancing about with beautiful ladies.”

“Or gentlemen.” Harry put in, watching security feeds on his laptop as well.

Eggsy put Jason on his hip when an oven timer dinged, grabbing an oven mitt to take out the fresh bread he baked from scratch; having to tighten his hold on the squirming toddler when he automatically reached for the rich smelling dough.

“You are just as bread crazy as your Daddy, runt. You have to wait for it to cool down first.”

Jason giggled and shook his head. “Nonononono.”

Eggsy laughed and kissed his head, giving him a little piece of the bread baked that afternoon. “Yesyesyesyes,” he told him, nuzzling on him.

“No,” he argued, chewing on the bread; shaking his head again. “Want bed now.”

“You have bread,” Eggsy chuckled at him, putting him back in the high chair so he could stir everything on the stoves.

It seemed giving him two full ovens was a good idea; Eggsy had all the room he needed for everything he wanted to cook; always insisting on full meals at least once a day.

Merlin stood to bring the high chair over to the table when Eggsy pulled out another cooked dish and called for Daisy in the den; working with Harry to put away their busy work so everyone could gather at the table for dinner.

Daisy came in and promptly sneezed when the spices scent hit her nose. “Shit,” she huffed, scrubbing her nose with a groan. Eggsy let out a startled laugh at the curse word; Harry turned to her stunned.

“What was that, young lady?” he asked, reaching up and around to a cabinet for her allergy medicine.

Daisy huffed at him, hands on her hips. “It slipped, I’m sorry. Kinda hurt sneezing.”

Harry nodded, satisfied that it was an accidental slip up; giving her a glass of ice for soda so she could settle at the table. “I’ll excuse it this time, but do be mindful; at least until you’re seventeen.”

Eggsy could only chuckle and shake his head fondly as he brought over the plates of food for his loves. Harry and Merlin had long ago stopped trying to help him plate and serve when he kept insisting he do it on his own. He needed to serve his family and take care of them.

When he sat down he felt more settled and calm, tension leaving his tight shoulders; letting the fuzziness and peace seep into his senses.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pulled another quick assignment, two days at most then he would be back home. Eggsy absolutely did not want to see Harry go off without him again, but dutifully pulled himself together and packed Harry’s luggage. It was strange that he would have minimal weapons with him for this mission, which neither Dom would tell Eggsy anything specific except that it had to do with a donation center.

After seeing Harry off at the hangar, Eggsy, feeling dramatic and needy, went off to bother Merlin in his surveillance cave. He let out a theatrical quality sigh as he stepped into Merlin’s space and flailed himself down to his knees with a flourish that would make Scarlett O’Hara jealous; letting out a dramatic huff on Merlin’s knee.

Merlin tried to suppress a laugh, busy leading Percival through an abandoned warehouse, and laid a hand in Eggsy’s hair; earning another huff from him. He knew Eggsy wanted attention, but he had to keep watch of Percival at the moment.

A few minutes of being ignored, Eggsy sat up; putting his chin down on Merlin’s thigh; and pouted up at him. “Merliiin,” he whined pitifully, getting silence in response. “Hamish, ‘m lonely. Harry went off.”

Merlin huffed quietly, not daring to look down and see Eggsy’s pitiful pleading eyes staring up at him.

“Pay attention to me,” Eggsy tried, stepping up the whining tone just a little bit; butting his head gently on Merlin’s thigh. “Please, Merlin.”

Merlin stifled a chuckle in his fist, feigning a cough. “Percival, targets five hundred feet go left.”

Eggsy huffed and sat up a little higher, Merlin would be blind to miss him in his peripherals. “I know you hear me.”

Still Merlin ignored him, a smile trying to pull at his mouth. Eggsy glowered at him, hands on his hips, and huffed. “Lookit me Hamish or I’m gonna go torch all your sweaters and put itch powder in all your pants.”

Another feigned cough came out, sounding too much like a laugh, and still Merlin kept his attention on his screens. Eggsy huffed and stood, turning to loudly clomp his way away. Merlin smiled and rolled his eyes, pressing a button to lock the door and prevent Eggsy’s escape.

Eggsy nearly pulled himself inside out yanking on the locked door; groaning and flailing down to the floor again with a loud, frustrated shout that quickly got Merlin to turn around.

“Excuse you?”

Eggsy groaned and sat up, huffing. But, his petulance simmered when he saw the hard look in Merlin’s eyes; he was close to getting the reaction he craved. “I’m fuckin’ lonely.”

Merlin almost snarled, catching on to his act, and snapped him to attention. “Here,” he demanded, snapping his fingers. “Now.”

Still feeling a little defiant, Eggsy shook his head; settling knelt by the door. Merlin stood and strode to him, cuffing him up by his ear and nearly dragging him on his knees back to his desk. Eggsy went limp when the buzzy feeling suddenly dulled and folded down easily beside Merlin’s chair.

“Percival, I have to switch you to silent for a little bit; got a situation I have to handle quickly.” Merlin told his agent then blackened his screens and muted his mics, letting out a soft growl at Eggsy. “What the hell’s gotten into you, boy?”

“Harry up and fuckin’ left.”

“Did he not tend to you before he left?”

Eggsy huffed, pouting again. “Didn’t help. I don’t like bein’ buzzy; it feels awful.”

Merlin nodded, reaching and grabbing a handful of Eggsy’s hair; pulling firm to bend Eggsy’s head back and force Eggsy to look up at him. He felt him relax with the roughness. He nodded, tugging just a little bit; watching Eggsy’s pupils dilate and nearly make the green of his irises completely disappear.

“You will sit here quietly and behave until I’m done with Percival,” he ordered, pulling Eggsy’s head back just a touch more to allow him to slip down a little bit.

When Eggsy sat silent for a minute, Merlin turned back to his screens; his hand still fisted in Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy sat beside him already coasting lightly, grounded by the hand holding him, and tried to push away the buzzy feeling needing to obey Uncle’s command.

Merlin watched Percival as he snuck through the warehouse collecting the intel Kingsman needed, glancing down at Eggsy every couple minutes to make sure he wasn’t struggling. He wasn’t concerned about the tears he saw welling in Eggsy’s eyes knowing sometimes it just happened when he was so desperate to be put down.

He had to remind Harry about the reaction sometimes when he would be worried about their boy, knowing the gentleness in Harry would always make him concerned about harming Eggsy.

“That’s it, kitten,” he soothed quietly, muting his mics again. Eggsy huffed tearfully, eyes getting wetter and tears flowing. This was what he so desperately needed, rough but some comfort; he craved Merlin’s stern hand sometimes and always felt better sorted after being worked.

“Breathe, kitten. In and out, slowly; in deep out deep.”

A crashing sound from his screens got his attention. Merlin huffed when he saw Percival struggling back up to his feet after falling out of a high window. “Percival, you do know you’re not Spiderman, right? You’re aware you can’t scale a wall without ropes?”

“Eat me,” Percival groaned at him, running off to the cover of the darkness. “I had to bail, got the files planted and drives tagged.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Eggsy, loosening his grip slightly. “Look at me, kitten,” he prompted, reaching for tissues and patting away the tears on Eggsy’s face. “I want you to pull yourself together enough to go upstairs and wait for me; put on some soft silk and your stockings. Snuggle with your stuffies and lie down. As soon as I’m done shutting down here I’ll be right up, alright?”

Eggsy nodded, sighing softly; letting his shoulders finally drop. “Thank you, Uncle,” he mumbled, leaning to nuzzle appreciatively on Merlin’s knee before rolling up to his feet and starting away to his task.

After the door clicked shut again, Merlin let out a breath and turned back to address Percival. “Alright, good job; now get back home. Get to Pamela since you can’t go one simple mission without leaping out of something. Debrief 08:00 tomorrow morning, my office. Do not be late again and I mean it.”

“Who were you talking about putting on silk and stockings, Merlin?” Percival asked as he climbed up into the getaway van; prompting the agents accompanying him to turn to him surprised.

“What?” Merlin asked, feeling his stomach drop to his feet.

Percival shrugged. “You told someone to go put on something silk and some stockings; just wondering who you were talking about. I thought I was hearing Galahad on your end being a dramatic shit about Arthur going but surely he isn’t the one, right?”

“Sorry, Percival,” Merlin replied, trying to cover his panic, fiddling with the mic controls to cause static interruptions. “I didn’t quite catch that, we’ll talk again tomorrow.”

He quickly turned off the mics, making double sure they were all indeed off, and groaned loud; head going into his hands. He could already hear the rumor mill grinding and groaning to an awful start. Harry was probably going to demand his head on a silver platter; if Eggsy didn’t murder him before Harry returned home.

He was basically a walking dead man as he stood and left his cave, trudging his way through to the elevator; unable to look up at anyone as he passed all the R&D offices and labs.

In the elevator, he folded into a corner; furious with himself and feeling moronic for not realizing he neglected to mute the mics. “Fuck!” he yelled at himself, bashing his fists on the walls frustrated. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck me! Goddammit!”

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a thankfully empty hall. He stepped off and stomped down toward the bedroom, still cursing himself.

He couldn’t even take comfort in seeing Eggsy settling down on the bed with his stuffed cat; wearing one of his favorite nighties and the white stockings Merlin loved so much. Eggsy smiled and gave a little pose, jutting his ass up and wiggling his hips; signaling that he was ready to play; but then slowly realized Merlin had no intention of furthering their play at the moment.

He sat up with a startled gasp, going to his knees and reaching for Merlin as he crossed through and went for the den. “Ham, what’s wrong; what happened?” he asked, hurrying to follow. “Is Harry hurt?”

Merlin shook his head, sitting down heavily in his lounger, and holding his head in his hands again. Eggsy whimpered scaredly and went to his knees, nudging his way between Merlin’s legs up under his arms to make him sit up again and look at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked again softly, reaching to rub on Merlin’s arms in an attempt to soothe him.

“I fucked up, Eggsy,” he mumbled. “So bad and I am so goddamn sorry.”

Eggsy huffed softly, close to tears again; hoping more than anything that Merlin wasn’t going to leave him and Harry. “What happened?”

Merlin sighed slowly, closing his eyes against his shame; not ready to see the anger and fury he knew would be in Eggsy’s eyes. “The mics weren’t muted.”

Eggsy let out a soft groan, sitting down heavily back on his feet; partially relieved that Merlin wasn’t leaving, but also terrified and a little hurt about the oversight on the mics. He knew Merlin wanted to keep their relationship secret because not everyone would understand, but also felt the decision was because Merlin was just a little ashamed of being involved with him and Harry both.

“How much was heard?” he asked quietly, voice barely audible; mind racing with dread, worry, and fear.

He shrugged and shook his head. “Enough,” he sighed, moving his arms to cover his head as he ducked down and bent over his lap; nudging Eggsy backward slightly.

Eggsy sat on his knees quietly, not sure if he should comfort Merlin, yell at him, or start packing his bags to take off before Merlin sent him away.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry returned home safely; but worried when Eggsy neglected to greet him in the hangar. Figuring he was just unavoidably busy, Harry went upstairs hoping to at least be greeted by Daisy or Merlin. He came into the bedroom finding Eggsy and Merlin lounged together in the den with Daisy and Jason both asleep on opposite ends of the couch. 

Eggsy looked up when he noticed Harry and grinned, getting to his feet and nearly bounding over to him; throwing his arms around Harry’s shoulders and hugging in close to him. Merlin had him fuzzy, but now that Harry was home; Eggsy could finally let himself relax totally.

His fear and worry for Harry going off without him kept him from properly responding to Merlin’s attempts to put him down completely.

Harry didn’t realize he had been antsy until Eggsy’s warmth and peace surrounded and soothed him. Merlin got to his feet and herded the two back to the bedroom; making Eggsy giggle and squirm when he gave him another unexpected jolt from the new vibrating underwear Merlin ordered for him. Harry perked when he felt the vibration, pulling back to look at Eggsy; brow quirking at the boy’s cheeky grin.

Eggsy giggled again when Merlin gave him another jolt.

“What did you two get up to this weekend?” Harry asked, smiling at them both.

Merlin shrugged, giving him the remote. “I ordered you some new lace; you’re welcome.”

Harry eyed the two, now suspicious. “You don’t just give gifts unless you’re buttering me up, Hamish. What did you two do?” He sighed when Eggsy stepped out of his embrace, cringing at Merlin, and folded down in bed.

“Let me start by saying I’m sorry and I’ve learned to double check the mics,” Merlin told him, wishing he had scooped up Jason so Harry wouldn’t be so prone to yell at him. Harry quirked a brow at him. “Kinda had a hot mic moment with Percival and he heard me bossing the boy around the afternoon you left. He at least had the decency to not completely blab everything he heard until the Saturday meeting was just about over.”

They were both surprised when Harry’s shoulders dropped with a soft sigh, worry disappearing. “So, potentially everyone and their uncle knows about the three of us so we don’t have to be careful anymore?”

He shrugged again. “For the most part; I mean, the worst came from Davis; he’s a monogamous shrew but the kitten wasn’t exactly ashamed of answering questions. They’ve accepted that we’re both with him, don’t know we’ve ever done any fooling around with each other.”

Harry nodded, turning to look at Eggsy; not at all surprised to see he shed his pants and had his new lace on proud display. He gave Eggsy another jolt from the vibrator, smiling when he giggled and squirmed.

“Pants until the little ones are in bed, kitten.” Merlin told him, hands going to his hips; huffing softly.

Eggsy just wiggled his ass at Merlin and grinned big.

Merlin huffed, shaking his head, and reached under the mattress for the paddle they had been playing with over the weekend. Harry smiled as he started to peel off his suit, ready to relax with his family close; chuckling when he heard the pop from the paddle on Eggsy’s ass cheeks.

Eggsy keened at the smack, wiggling his ass wanting another. Merlin obliged, giving him a hard, sharp smack across his thighs. Eggsy arched, seeking contact with the paddle; letting out a sigh when Merlin grabbed his smacked flesh and squeezed hard.

“I said pants,” Merlin commanded. “Now.”

He put the paddle away when he heard Jason fussing in the den and turned to tend to him. Eggsy rolled to his feet and quickly put his pants back on; almost groaning when the rough denim of his jeans rubbed his paddled thighs. When he had his belt fixed back, he heard the shower running and went to the bathroom; smiling when he saw Harry adjusting the water temperature.

He hopped up on the counter, wincing at the sting just a little bit when he landed a little harder than he meant. Harry looked over as he stepped into the shower stall, grinning when he saw Eggsy squirming.

“What, arse too sore from being pounded all weekend?”

Eggsy smiled. “Please, you know getting Uncle to top for me is impossible unless you’re there to command it. He did keep me paddled though. I think he likes taking his frustrations out on my arse; but, he didn’t use the pin prick paddle so don’t even stress; it’s been the thin flat one the whole time.”

“Well, that’s alright then; as long as the pin prick paddle is only used with my supervision. I trust you both totally, but neither of you are very good at judging when things go too far.”

Eggsy stood and opened the shower door, prompting Harry to turn around; surprising him with a kiss. “Are you gonna tell me where you went all weekend then?”

Harry smiled like he was considering. “You know, I think I would like salmon for dinner tonight; give it a bit of a lemon squeeze, if you use the wood planks; which I recommend; use the electric oven.”

“So you’re not gonna tell me then?”

“Classified, my sweet boy. I’m sorry.”

Eggsy sighed at him and turned to leave to his task getting dinner set up and everything ready. He smiled when he came in and saw Merlin making a cup of juice for Jason, going to the deep freezer to find everything he needed for making salmon. Merlin put Jason up in his chair then set up his laptop to watch more security videos while Eggsy was busy cooking.

########

That night the three spent hours marking Eggsy’s back and ass; with Harry urging Merlin Eggsy had an easier time going down for Merlin. They all knew having to pause their bedroom activity in order to handle everything with Jason would put a kink in Merlin’s progress training Eggsy but now that things were settling again they could resume.

Eggsy eventually went to mush for Merlin, enjoying the paddle abrasions and flogger marks littering his body. He laid between his two Doms, a dopey smile on his face, grinding down against the silk sheets while Harry indulged himself between Eggsy’s cheeks; his scruff giving his marks further irritation; and mouthed on Merlin’s dick while Merlin resumed ignoring him in favor of work.

After a while with his mouth, Harry sat up on his knees and pulled Eggsy’s hips up; groaning as Eggsy straddled him and sat down obediently on him without prompt, his hips rolling. Harry reached and palmed Eggsy’s expectedly limp dick, smiling when Eggsy whimpered and spread his thighs wide, letting Merlin watch him fucking himself on Harry.

“Good boy,” Harry praised softly, stroking Eggsy and massaging his balls. “Did you cum for Uncle at all while I was gone?”

“No, Daddy,” Eggsy whimpered, working his hips. “Uncle wouldn’t fuck me or anything.”

Merlin couldn’t help smiling just a little bit when he heard Harry snarl at him.

“Did Uncle neglect the poor kitten?”

Eggsy shook his head, eyes rolling back a moment when he felt Harry nudge at his prostate. He wanted Merlin to join them but knew Merlin would always step back when Harry returned from a trip away from their boy so he could enjoy him alone.

Harry came with a soft grunt, squeezing Eggsy just a little bit firmer. Eggsy was still limp in Harry’s hand; trained so deep that he couldn’t get hard anymore without Harry’s permission.

When Harry caught his breath again he rolled Eggsy to lie down, making Eggsy smile and murmur softly as he plugged him with a tail then went to get a washcloth from the bathroom. Merlin reached and fisted Eggsy’s hair, grounding him while Harry tended to the messes; finally putting his laptop away and lying down, leaning to give Eggsy a little bit of a nuzzle.

Eggsy snickered and grinned at Merlin, pecking at him until Merlin gave him a soft kiss.

“Thank you for my new toy, Uncle. I think Daddy really likes it.”

Merlin huffed a laugh at Harry as he joined them again and laid down behind Eggsy; both Doms wrapping their arms around their boy and holding him close. Eggsy lifted his leg to rest up on Merlin’s hip, letting him reach his stockinged foot; giggling again as Merlin rubbed happily and Harry continued to stroke and fondle his groin.


	6. Chapter 6

Eggsy strolled into Merlin’s cave, a smile on his face and his stockinged feet soundless on the freshly polished floor. Merlin of course knew Eggsy was currently slinking up behind him, with cameras everywhere it was impossible to sneak up on anyone at headquarters, but he feigned interest in his task.

But, when Eggsy reached up to graze his neck; Merlin snickered softly. “I would rethink tickling, kitten,” he cautioned, making Eggsy drop his arm with a little laugh. He turned in his chair, smiling at Eggsy in Harry’s robe; obviously he was hiding something skimpy underneath.

“Daddy says it’s late and for you to come upstairs for your supper and snuggles. He bought something skimpy and silky for you.”

Merlin smiled and pulled the robe open, getting just a quick peek of blue silk before Eggsy stepped back out of reach and shook his head; tutting playfully. He chuckled and stood, letting Eggsy lead him out of his cave and to the elevator. Eggsy surprised him pressing him back into a corner and crowding in close; smiling and nuzzling on him.

Now that their relationship was in the open, Merlin allowed some mild PDA but Eggsy knew to still be respectful and appropriate about everything.

The elevator stopped on their floor and Eggsy tucked Merlin close behind him and took him down the hall to their room. Harry came from the den when he heard them come in, smiling when Eggsy paused long enough to take off his robe and obediently take it to hang up in the bathroom.

Merlin was shocked to see the blue silk corset Eggsy wore with a jet black G-string. Eggsy giggled when he noticed Merlin’s stare, playfully swishing his hips as he followed Harry through the den to the kitchen. Merlin knocked out of his stupor and followed after them, unable to resist reaching to feel the silky softness on proud display against their boy’s tanned skin.

“Is this for me?” he asked nearly salivating; wanting to get his hand and lips on the material.

A bright flash caught his eye, making him look up; seeing he had Eggsy nearly pinned to the kitchen counter, having to stand braced on his arms so he wasn’t bent over in the food he was trying to plate for Merlin. Harry chuckled and put his phone away after saving the picture he took.

“I will shave you bald again if that gets anywhere else,” he threatened heatlessly.

“Sit, eat, then we can play with the boy. The kids are long asleep so we have plenty of time.”

Merlin rounded to sit at the table, accepting a glass of wine from Harry. “What’s the occasion for the new silk?”

Harry shrugged as Eggsy brought over a plate of food for Merlin, reaching to give Eggsy a light fondle between his thighs. “Well, you did just buy something pretty and lacy for me; we saw this on the website and knew you’d like it.”

He tugged Eggsy closer and sat him down in his lap, hand immediately going in Eggsy’s little panties. Eggsy smiled, arching into the touch; his head going back on Harry’s shoulder, baring his throat.

“It’s very nice, thank you.” Merlin replied, squirming just a little bit in anticipation of getting his hands on Eggsy, smiling as Harry wrapped a hand carefully on Eggsy’s throat. “I think tonight I need the kitten’s feet though; maybe with the silk.”

Harry nodded, making Eggsy arch and gasp softly; pressing just a little firmer on his throat than he usually would. He would never press to the point of unconsciousness, but they all enjoyed how pliant and putty like Eggsy got after choke restriction training.

“Do you want to be allowed to cum tonight, my sweet boy?”

“Uh-huh,” Eggsy whimpered, nodding as best as he could; spreading his thighs open to allow Harry more room to fondle him. “Please, Daddy.” He groaned as Harry thumbed at his tip, sighing and going limper; falling deep into the fuzziness.

“I do believe you’ve earned it; you have been exceptionally well behaved and such a good boy.”

Merlin nodded, smiling into his wine when Eggsy’s feet lifted up into his lap and rubbed slowly against his clothed groin. “Such a good kitten,” he praised, putting a hand down to rub the Lycra. “He’s earned my mouth on him, wouldn’t you say?”

That made Harry chuckle quietly against Eggsy’s ear. Merlin had always liked giving oral more than receiving it and now with Eggsy being so willing and obedient to not cum without Harry’s permission; he could spend as long as he could handle on their boy’s dick.

“I think so. See how long you can go before your jaw aches too much.”

Merlin snickered and turned his attention back to his food so he could finish his late dinner and the three could enjoy themselves in the bedroom.

#############

Eggsy laid tucked to Harry, sated and satisfied; used thoroughly and feeling boneless as he coasted on his subspace high. Everything felt soft and peaceful again and his limbs felt weighed down; secured to the headboard by his wrists, feet in Merlin’s lap working on him while Merlin lounged near the foot of the bed; his tablet again in his hand.

Harry laid beside Eggsy, admiring the fresh flogger marks on Eggsy’s back and shoulders; one hand rubbing on the stinging marks making Eggsy squirm. He smiled against Eggsy’s temple and snaked his fingers down over his back, light on his hips, and between Eggsy’s cheeks to rub on his still sensitive hole.

He rubbed along Eggsy’s rim, stretched tight around a new plug, getting a whimper and squirm from his boy. He knew Eggsy was tender and oversensitive but that wouldn’t stop him from teasing the abused flesh.

“Am I a good boy, Daddy?” Eggsy mumbled tiredly on Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling him.

“You’re a very good boy, kitten. Daddy’s so happy now and I know Uncle hasn’t been so satisfied like that in years.”

Eggsy willed his eyes open again, but still squinted against the brightness; even in the dimmed room his eyes were sensitive to light when he was so far down. He barely saw Merlin lounged against the footboard enjoying Eggsy’s feet in his lap while he gave too much attention to the tablet he held.

“Uncle, come snuggle; workin’ too much.”

Merlin huffed a laugh but set the corset aside and knee walked up to lie down beside Eggsy, still holding the tablet as he wrapped his arms around him. Harry huffed and took the tablet, putting it over on his nightstand, silencing Merlin’s protest with a look and his quirked brow. Merlin sighed at him and settled to cuddle up with Eggsy, reaching and putting a hand over Eggsy’s cuffed wrists; soothing him down again.

Harry smiled and nuzzled on Eggsy, kissing his temple. “Good boy,” he said softly, chuckling as Eggsy keened in their arms. “Always such a good boy.”

He and Merlin took a minute to pull the blankets back up and bundle Eggsy warmland snug between them. Harry settled to sleep, he had an early start in the morning with meetings and a new addition to their lives that he was hoping wouldn’t upset his two.

He knew he probably should have discussed everything with them first but he jumped at the opportunity knowing it would never present itself to him again if he didn’t act fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stood ready to meet his special delivery out front of headquarters, Eggsy and Merlin waiting with him though both lounged on the steps leading up to the main doors; both curious about what had made him so happy and needing to see what he was waiting for.

Harry didn’t wear his best charcoal black suit for just any occasion; Eggsy had only seen Harry wear the suit for Jason’s christening. Merlin saw Harry in the suit first at his mother’s funeral decades ago.

A car coming up the long dirt driveway made Harry perk up; his smile growing as he practically bounced giddy, squirming up onto the balls of his feet in an excited little squirm for a moment. Merlin huffed a soft laugh, tossing down a Queen of Diamonds card.

Eggsy tossed down a King of Spades but Merlin was quicker to snatch the cards up.

“He’s practically dancing; whatever this is.”

Merlin nodded, snatching up another set of cards. Eggsy huffed a laugh at him, trying his best to react faster but Merlin had more experience with the card game and sometimes his hands were lightning fast.

“Maybe he’s ordered himself a new batch of butterflies to tend.”

Eggsy shook his head, looking from Harry over to the approaching car. “I dunno. He hasn’t even mentioned butterflies since he donated his collection.”

Finally the car stopped at the steps. Eggsy got to his feet, needing to know who or what was in the car as Harry opened the back passenger door and dipped into the back seat. He helped Merlin get to his feet, steadying him.

“Hello, Little Darling,” they heard Harry softly greet; making them look at each other both worried and curiouser. “Did you enjoy your first car ride?”

Eggsy heard an unmistakable noise and felt his heart thump a rapid beat. He reached and caught Merlin’s arm when he saw the corner of an equally unmistakable pink, soft blanket as Harry took a step back and started to turn to reveal a tiny infant tucked in his arms.

“Okay, well that’s definitely not a bunch of butterflies.”

Harry smiled as the case worker rounded the car and gave him a couple bags of infant essentials.

“The paperwork was finalized and made legal this morning; the twenty-four hour period has passed. Miss. Morose can’t step in and interfere legally now.” The man told Harry, taking a stack of paperwork out of a folder in his hands.

Eggsy stepped up to take the bags, seeing the baby’s tiny face; instantly seeing she definitely had Harry’s bright blues and nose. “What the fuck?” he mouthed over at Merlin, letting Harry start back inside with the baby and case worker.

Merlin peeked quickly at the baby as they passed, turning to look back at Eggsy just as surprised to see the resemblance. “When?”

Eggsy shook his head as they went inside, following Merlin upstairs to Harry’s office where the other two went. Both were still confused and stunned to see the baby in Harry’s arms; Harry now sitting at his desk signing papers for the caseworker.

After a few minutes of signatures and settling everything, the caseworker left with a slight nod. Harry let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair, and smiled at his two with his infant daughter tucked on his shoulder.

“Surprise.” Harry announced, nuzzling the baby’s little head when she squirmed against him.

Eggsy and Merlin looked at each other dumbly then turned back to Harry, both wide eyed and expecting some form of an explanation. Eggsy put the bags on the coffee table and his hands went to his hips.

“That’s all you’ve got to say, Harry?” Merlin asked. “Not when all of this happened?”

Eggsy was going to smack that smartass grin off Harry’s face eventually. He wasn’t mad about a baby, he never would be, but he hated surprises.

“Technically conception happened about eight and a half months ago; birth happened this past weekend while I was gone.”

“So you went off and fucked some bird?” Eggsy asked, unable to keep the hurt out of his tone; throat tightening.

Harry scoffed and shook his head. “Lord no, you know I don’t sleep with women if I can help it. InVitro Fertilization process. I was set up with a surrogate.”

Merlin surprised them when he turned and left the office, needing to check his records and find out how he missed any notes or anything that would have tipped him off to Harry’s secretive activities. He should know everything that went on within Kingsman.

Eggsy sighed and shook his head, calming and letting his shoulders drop. “Why didn’t you tell at least me?” he asked, stepping over and going to his knees; leaning into Harry’s touch when Harry held his cheek gently. “You know I hate surprises, Daddy.”

Harry smiled and pecked Eggsy’s head. “I didn’t want you to feel obligated to help me raise an infant; knowing how you’ve not wanted children of your own.”

“Don’t mean I won’t wanna raise one or two with you; I mean, ain’t you seen how helping with Jason has me so good?”

The intercom on Harry’s desk phone buzzed loud, startling the infant. Harry shushed her gently, letting Eggsy lean over and press the button to answer.

“Uganda, Harry?” Merlin’s voice came through; making Harry huff a laugh. “The jib about the princess or prince you made. You impregnated Ugandan royalty?” Eggsy sat up and turned to Harry stunned.

“No, the facility was in Edinburgh. I simply misled my location because I didn’t want you to try to talk me out of it.”

Merlin sighed slowly, holding his already aching head. “What’s little lass’ name then?”

Harry smiled, nuzzling his daughter again; pecking her head. Eggsy was already doey eyed at her and falling in love. He couldn’t stop smiling as he watched her look around her new surroundings from Harry’s shoulder.

“Annabeth, after my grandmothers and Joyce for my mother.”

“You sappy prick,” Merlin huffed through a smile. “I do hope you know I’m teaching her everything awful I know.”

Harry chuckled when Merlin disconnected, turning his attention back to Annabeth and Eggsy.

#######

The Knights and mob agents were all surprised to see a newborn tucked in Harry’s arms over the next few days. Nobody expected Harry or Merlin to ever have kids, and now their leaders shared responsibility of three together.

Eggsy surprised everyone by being so comfortable around a tiny newborn; he had been almost too nervous about babies when Jason was an infant and had always been apprehensive to hold him. Now he strolled around headquarters with Annabeth in a sling and Jason perched on his hip.

Liam stepped up again to help with the new baby, ready to help and prove his loyalty to Eggsy. He knew being a full time nanny would be stressful, but it seemed he was the only nanny they had that they could trust anymore.

He was overjoyed watching Merlin fire each of the nursery staff after Jason had been so horribly abused. Sure he had a couple other children in his care, a few agents wouldn’t trust outside help for child care and he naturally offered his services.

After a busy day in his office, Harry and Eggsy retired a couple hours early; collecting Annabeth and Jason from Liam and taking them upstairs. While Eggsy tended to Jason, changing his diaper, Harry took Annabeth for a warm bath hoping to soothe her fussiness.

“Budles,” Jason mumbled up at Eggsy. “Baff?”

Eggsy smiled, wiping Jason’s little bum. “Do you want a bubble bath?”

Jason nodded, grinning. “Budles baff,” he repeated.

Eggsy scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom, crouching to start the water in the tub, letting Jason stand and hang onto the side of the tub. Jason squirmed and waddled over toward the toilet, getting Eggsy’s attention. Eggsy didn’t want Jason grabbing hold of the germy toilet but was curious to see what he would do; lifting him up and holding him to sit on the seat.

He gasped surprised when he heard the little tinkle and smiled. “Did you just go pee in the big potty, Jase?” he asked excitedly.

Jason squirmed happily, kicking his little legs, letting out another trickle and exciting himself and Eggsy more.

“Yay, Bubby!” Eggsy gushed proudly. “Good job!”

Jason giggled loud and squirmed when Eggsy moved him from the toilet to the tub; sitting in his little safety seat so he could play content while Eggsy bathed him.

“Daddy will be so proud of Jason for peeing in the big potty like a big boy. You’re so good and so smart going over all by yourself.”

He heard Harry in the bedroom and called for him, prompting Jason to look up and grin big as Harry came into the bathroom with Annabeth tucked in a towel.

“Tell Uncle that Jason used the toilet all on his own; he took himself over so I held him there sat down. He peed twice like the big boy he is and he did such a good job.”

Harry smiled wide. “Good job, Jase!” he praised, chuckling when Jason giggled and squirmed happily. “I’ll call Daddy up right now so he can come see how you’re a big boy now.”

Jason giggled then turned his attention back to Eggsy to be bathed; not understanding anything that was happening but everyone around him was happy and excited so he would be happy and excited right along with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry found Eggsy in the old cemetery again, sat against the old tree in his chosen spot. He put on a smile as he sat down beside his love, letting out a soft sigh as Eggsy; eyes still closed; leaned into his side and tucking him close. Eggsy sighed and settled against Harry, muddled mind starting to clear again.

“It’s incredibly late, sweet boy.” Harry told him softly, looking up at the dark sky full of stars. “You should come back inside before you get too cold.”

Eggsy shrugged, taking Harry’s hand and entwining their fingers together. “Thought coming out here would help clear my head. Guess I’m too scattered though ‘cause it didn’t help at all.”

“What has you so muddled?”

He shrugged and shook his head, hugging tighter to Harry; leaning up to nuzzle on his chin. “I don’t know,” he huffed. “Guess ‘cause I’m afraid of messin’ up with the kids. I mean, I know I only have half blood with Daisy; and none with Jase or Anna; but I still feel like they’re mine just like they’re yours and Ham’s and I don’t want to fuck them up like how I grew up.”

“Like you’ll end up like your mother or Dean?”

Eggsy nodded, letting Harry pull him up to his feet; snuggling close and letting himself be led away from his spot. Harry held him close, sighing softly.

“Well, the fact that you haven’t taken them and sold them to pedophiles proves you’re nothing like those two.”

“What about when I get frustrated ‘cause Flower won’t listen or I’ve got to take over Jase when Merlin’s worked himself too sore and he’s fussy ‘cause his routine is fucked up?”

Harry shrugged, surprised to see JB running to catch up to them from the shadows. “You always remember to step back and catch your breath again when they’re being bratty because you know you won’t allow yourself to react in vicious anger like what was done to you.”

Eggsy sighed, going inside and upstairs with Harry, taking off his shoes and hoodie, looking up as Merlin came back from putting Jason to bed across the hall. Merlin groaned tiredly and folded down in bed with a huff, unable to bring up the energy to fuss at Harry when he stepped up to take his prosthetics off for the night.

Seeing he was having a difficult night, Eggsy slid into bed beside him and huddled close to Merlin, tucking himself against Merlin’s back in an attempt to soothe and comfort him, ignoring his own stress in favor of tending to him.

Merlin turned to face Eggsy, frowning when he felt his tension bleeding over onto him. “What’s wrong, kitten?” he asked, rolling over onto his back; putting Eggsy’s head on his chest and holding him close.

Eggsy groaned, letting Harry take his pajama pants; leaving him in his usual lace panties. “Just tryin’ not to let everything get heavy. What’s got you so tense?”

Merlin huffed softly, rolling his eyes. “Two year old who doesn’t want to sleep in his new bed. Says it’s too big and he’ll be lonely.”

That made Eggsy and Harry both chuckle quietly; Harry laid down behind Eggsy and tucked in close, hoping to soothe him enough he could sleep peacefully.

“Third time he’s gotten out of bed. First two times, he was just so hungry and absolutely needed bread to go to sleep.”

Eggsy let out a breath slowly, closing his eyes, trying to focus his mind on Harry’s hand slowly soothing on his side and abdomen. He perked alert, listening when they heard Annabeth let out a soft noise from her bassinet at the foot of the bed on Harry’s side.

Harry reached with his foot and nudged the bassinet to rock again, sighing when she settled back to sleep and tightening his hold on Eggsy.

“We just need to get back to our routine; a lot has changed in such a short time that we’ll overwhelm ourselves if we’re not careful. But, we’ll be fine again. We just need to take the time to adjust to all the new.”

“Still, you could’ve told us you were going off to do an InVitro procedure.” Merlin mumbled at him, rubbing on Eggsy’s arm tucked around his chest. “We wouldn’t have been upset because you decided you were ready for a biological child.”

Harry smiled on Eggsy’s shoulder, pecking him gently. “Well, now I know. You both know I worry about stressing either of you.”

“Yes, but we’ve always promised to talk about things.”

Eggsy surprised them when he sat up and huffed down at Merlin. “Will you go limp and settle already?” he grumbled, making Merlin grunt when he gave his chest a jab.

“Ow,” Merlin huffed, rubbing the sore spot. “Does kitten need a rabies check? You’re usually not so mean.”

Eggsy grumbled and turned around, facing Harry and putting his back to Merlin instead of snuggling up to him; feeling immediately less tense and uneasy as he settled to Harry’s side. Merlin chuckled and hugged up to Eggsy’s back. Eggsy huffed at him, nudging his ass back against Merlin; a little petulant reaction to the tension and stress he felt coming off Merlin. Harry smiled and hugged Eggsy close, nuzzling and kissing on him to soothe him. Merlin stroked along Eggsy’s back to help calm him.

“Sorry,” Eggsy muttered on Harry’s shoulder. “Just my stupid mind tryin’a make me freak out for everything.” He let out a groan as relief and fuzzy erupted, feeling a hand on his head tugging on his hair and another hand holding his throat carefully.

He hated that his Doms had found a trick to put him down so quickly and easily, but there were many times he was grateful that they could soothe him and shut off his mind so efficiently.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he mumbled, letting his eyes close, settling himself into Harry’s touch. He took Merlin’s hand off his stomach and tugged Merlin’s arm around his chest, hugging to the limb. Merlin still felt so weird whenever Eggsy suckled on his thumb, not understanding anything about how the action soothed Eggsy, but never fussed him for it knowing that sometimes he just needed to do it.

“Good boy,” Merlin told him softly, feeling Eggsy settle down deeper. “Go on to sleep, kitten. We’re here.”

Harry smiled and kissed Eggsy’s head, giving his hair another careful tug. “Such a sweet little kitten for us,” he soothed, huffing softly when Eggsy keened at their praises. “Daddy’s sweet boy.”

After a while of lying still and quiet, Eggsy was finally asleep tucked safely between his Doms and held close. Harry sighed and untangled his fingers from Eggsy’s hair carefully but kept his hand on Eggsy’s throat.

Before he and Merlin could settle in for sleep, they heard Jason fussing through the baby monitor. Merlin rolled over and hefted himself up into his wheelchair and left the room to check on Jason and get him back to bed.

The noise from the monitor woke Annabeth, making her cry out and squirm. Harry let out a soft breath and released Eggsy carefully as he got out of bed so he could tend to Annabeth, shushing her gently and putting her up on his shoulder after checking her diaper.

“Come my angel, let’s not wake Dede; he’s so tired,” he cooed softly, taking her through the den to the kitchen for a fresh bottle. He warmed a bottle then took her into the den hoping the quiet dark room would put her back to sleep.

Merlin came in with Jason on his hip wide awake and babbling. Merlin shushed him when he saw Harry trying to put Annabeth back to sleep.

“No, hush; baby’s going to sleep. Quiet voice,” he whispered, hoping to prompt Jason to quiet again; taking him into the kitchen for yet another cup of juice and another piece of fresh buttered bread then joining Harry and Annabeth in the den.

“Bebe?” Jason asked, holding his bread out, trying to offer a bite to Annabeth.

“No, Bub,” Merlin told him, smiling, and eased his arm back down so he could eat his snack. “Bebe’s too little for bread right now; she has to grow up like you first.”

Jason grinned up at him, offering Merlin a bite of bread. “Daddy bed.”

Harry couldn’t help huffing a soft laugh on Annabeth’s tiny head, rocking her slowly.

“Daddy doesn’t want bread, Bub; Daddy wants Bub to go to sleep in his new big boy bed.”

Jason shook his head, taking a bite. “Nonononono bed.”

Merlin chuckled softly and held Jason close, laying his head back and closing his eyes. He would regret sleeping on the lounger all night, but he wanted Jason to be able to eventually settle and sleep. Harry watched Jason squirm beside Merlin trying to keep himself awake, smiling as he watched the happy little boy.


	9. Chapter 9

Eggsy pulled another mission that took him away from his loves for nearly a month. He had to gather information and tech, assisting the Edinburgh police working on a missing child case. But, now he could return home; his assignment completed successfully. He would have preferred that his help in the case had worked to find the missing child, but he could enlist Kingsman help independant from the police.

As always, Harry and Merlin greeted Eggsy at the hangar; both feeling calmer when they saw him coming off the jet unharmed. Eggsy was exhausted, wanting a bath and to then be tucked into bed snugged in between his two Doms, but he perked and grinned big when Jason squealed for him and squirmed on Merlin’s hip wanting down to his feet.

Merlin smiled and put his wiggling son down, letting Jason take off running for Eggsy; following at a walking pace with Harry. Eggsy dropped his bag and crouched to catch Jason, his tired expression quickly turning into a wide, happy smile, hugging him close. He didn’t expect Jason to hug his neck so firm; still not totally convinced the toddler even liked him at all.

“Hi Dede!” Jason greeted him happily. “Do you have sweets?”

Eggsy chuckled, kissing Jason’s chubby cheek and nuzzling on his Doms as they took turns giving him a hug as well. “I don’t have any sweets, Bub; but I can get some later.”

Jason sat up off his shoulder with a huff, glaring as angry as a two and a half year old could manage; making Eggsy laugh again; and reached for Merlin.

“No more hugs.”

Harry smiled and took Eggsy into his arms again, taking in a deep breath of his boy’s hair; worry and anxiety thinning. Merlin gave Eggsy’s forehead another peck before leading them away from the hangar carrying Eggsy’s dropped bag. Harry scooped Eggsy up into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist, deciding he would rather carry his boy than have him walk all the way up one floor to Medical for his after mission exam.

Eggsy snickered on Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling on his neck, but didn’t protest. He wanted to stay close to his Doms and looked forward to Harry’s clinginess.

Three weeks was just too long to be away from his loves, but they all agreed he was best for the job and a missing child was much more important than themselves for focus.

Merlin led them up to Medical but had to leave them after Eggsy was settled and waiting for Pamela; he had to get to work sorting through the information Eggsy brought back home for Kingsman to use in the case and try to convince Jason to stay in the nursery with Liam and the other children for at least a couple hours so he could work at some point.

He knew children tended to just be clingy and needy sometimes, but he didn’t want anything to be detrimental to his son and being a helicopter parent was incredibly detrimental.

He went to the nursery, seeing Liam settling the pre-school age children down for nap time while a tutor gathered the pre-K and Kindergarten age children for a couple hours of schooling. Jason tensed a little bit in Merlin’s arm and started shaking his head, clinging to Merlin’s sweater.

“Nonononono,” he told Merlin. “Wanna stay Daddy.”

Merlin sighed at him, rubbing his little fist in an attempt to soothe his nervous son. He knew undoubtedly that Liam was not and never would do anything to hurt any of the children in his care, but he expected a PTSD type reaction from Jason when he started going back to a place he was so viciously hurt.

“But you really like Liam, Bub. And look, Bebe’s here too,” he told Jason, pointing over to a little crib where Annabeth laid sleeping. “Why don’t you stay to help Liam take care of Bebe?”

Jason shook his head. “I cry, Daddy. Bad room. Nononono.”

Merlin felt Jason gearing up for a crying fit and stepped out of the nursery, defeated again. Jason relaxed against Merlin’s shoulder as he walked away without leaving him; still clutching Merlin’s sweater in his fist tight.

Walking into his surveillance cave, Merlin put Jason to his feet and directed him to his small hill of toys. He saw Jason shudder slightly before he took off to play and frowned as he settled at his desk. He wasn’t sure what to do to help his son, positive that he was much too young for therapy to be helpful. But, he would keep looking for resources. He wouldn’t make his son grow up suffering without help with his issues.

########

After being released from Medical with typical orders to rest, Harry took Eggsy upstairs and gave him a bath before settling him in bed to feed him. Eggsy felt more settled with their routine and quickly turned to mush for Harry, easily going down for him with the familiarity of everything.

When the food was gone and dishes sent back to the main kitchen, Eggsy wanted to kneel for Harry again. Harry obliged readily, needing to have his boy subservient and at his feet for a while; mouth keeping him warm again.

Having now three children in their family, it was a little more difficult for them to find time for heavier intimacy but they still managed.

Harry kept Eggsy on his knees for only an hour before he tucked him up close beside him on the lounger, needing to hold him. Eggsy went up beside him happily, snuggling close and nuzzling on Harry’s stubbly chin as he slipped down deeper into the fuzziness.

“I missed you, Daddy,” Eggsy murmured. “And Uncle, too. I’m so glad I’m back home.”

“I certainly missed you, too, my sweet boy.” He snickered when Eggsy keened and giggled softly. He knew his boy needed more softness for a while now. “You did such a good job helping the police. Such a good boy doing whatever you could to help a child. Now we can help more and hopefully get her back home.”

Eggsy arched against Harry, eyes closed and a wide smile on his face, squirming giddy at Harry’s soft praise.

“My good, sweet, amazing boy,” Harry told him quietly, huffing a laugh when Eggsy giggled and let out a little snort; too giddy and happy to suppress the snort. “You’re an amazing father to our children as well; always so loving and so gentle with them. They love you so much; especially Jase. You’re one of his favorite people and it just makes Daddy and Uncle so happy to see you with them because we know you love them so dearly.”

Eggsy laughed, squirming as warmth and peace came over him with Harry’s praising. “They’re my Bubs. Do anything for them.”

Harry smiled against Eggsy’s head, nuzzling and kissing him. “I knew you’d be an amazing father, my dear boy. You’re just amazing with everything you do.”

He pulled back and grinned up at Harry, a devious little glint in his eyes. “What about when I’m a brat?”

That made Harry chuckle quietly and tuck Eggsy in firmer; kissing him again. “Especially when you’re being a brat; I do miss that smart mouth of yours. I love getting to mark you up for smarting off at me, you look so beautiful covered in my marks. The way you squirm when you sit down, that is just the most beautiful sight in the world.”

Eggsy grinned, leaning up and nipping carefully on Harry’s chin, giggling again. Harry huffed, smile growing, and tightened his hold. 

Nipping was usually an indicator that Eggsy felt like being a brat and Harry would let him; he needed a chance to give his boy a fair bit of rough after soothing his need for being soft and gentle with his boy.

Both liked the gentle Dom side of Harry more than the rougher side, but Harry easily juggled both sides. Merlin still needed some work learning how to bring out softness whenever Eggsy needed it, but they still had plenty of time for training.

It was a blessing having a Sub who was so willing and able to take everything he was given by his Doms.


	10. Chapter 10

Eggsy woke feeling someone small beside him and squirming; hearing a soft little giggle. He smiled and hugged Jason in close, getting another giggle from the boy. The bed dipping and shifting behind him made Eggsy turn to look back over his shoulder seeing Merlin moving from his chair to the bed, moving obviously slow and careful again.

He was in pain and trying to hide it again, trying to act like nothing was bothering him at all.

“Daddy falled.” Jason announced. Merlin huffed out a laugh as he laid down, stifling a groan.

“How’d you fall?” Eggsy asked, sitting up; ready to take care of him.

Merlin groaned again, rolling his eyes. “Missed a couple steps coming down.”

Eggsy frowned, putting Jason aside and getting up on his knees next to Merlin; not letting him argue when he took the blankets down to inspect him for injury. Harry did nightly checks on Merlin for abrasions and red spots from his prosthetics, neither wanted Merlin hurting.

“I’m fine,” Merlin gruffed at him, wrapping his arm around Jason when he crawled over beside him. “Pam just told me to rest and use the chair for a while; says I’m getting old.”

When he didn’t find any wounds, Eggsy sat back and sighed, tucking the blankets around Merlin again before laying down. Jason moved and laid his head down on Eggsy’s chest, his feet over on Merlin’s shoulder nearly in his face.

A knock interrupted them. Eggsy looked over when the door opened and Liam came in, he was looking for Jason wanting to check on him since it had been a while since he had Jason in the nursery. Jason scrambled over Eggsy and reached up for Liam, grinning big.

Jason tended to like everyone and wasn’t afraid of most everyone holding him.

Liam scooped him up with a grin, pecking a kiss into his curly hair. “Hey, Bug; wanna come with me to the playroom?”

“If you could get him to go with you for a few hours, that would be helpful. I need to rest a while.” Merlin told him tiredly, already nearly sleeping from the pain medication he had to take.

Eggsy frowned at Merlin, more worried about his fall. “I’ll come collect him when Harry picks up Annabeth. I’m gonna stick around here and make sure he’s alright.”

“Yeah, alright,” he replied with a nod, reaching for a pack of Pull-Ups that Jason wore during the day. “Harry’ll be done around sixish. He’s got a lot of phone calls.”

Eggsy reached under his pillow and offered Jason his shaggy dog stuffie, putting on a smile for him. “Don’t forget Spazz.” Jason happily took the dog and held it close, giggling; his little legs kicking happily. Liam went to the kitchen and made a fresh cup of juice for Jason before leaving with him.

Eggsy got out of bed and went for the bathroom, stretching out his sleep kinked muscles and yawning wide. He was glad that he was allowed to be left alone to sleep off his after mission adrenaline crashes, he just needed a chance to recharge in peace sometimes.

Downstairs as he got closer to the nursery, Liam felt Jason tense tight. Jason realized where they were going and immediately started fussing; soft whimpering turning into full blown screaming and sobbing as soon as he was through the threshold into the nursery.

Liam almost dropped him frightened as Jason pushed against his shoulder to get out of the nursery.

“No!” he screeched as loud as he could yell. “Nonononono! Hap me, Daddy! No!”

Startled, Liam took Jason out to the hallway; feeling nearly panicked when he saw a crowd starting to come see what the commotion was. Jason started flat out screaming and sobbing, screaming out for Merlin terrified.

Jason was suddenly snatched out of Liam’s arms, startling him to turn around; thankful but also scared more when he saw Harry had taken the boy. Jason stopped screaming when he recognized Harry but clinged to his jacket still crying and shaking. Harry sighed to calm himself then worked to soothe Jason, a little less frazzled when Eggsy came through the crowd having heard Jason from their bedroom.

“What set him off?” Eggsy asked, letting Jason cling to his fingers, rubbing his back while Harry rocked and shushed him gently.

Liam could only shake his head and shrug, feeling helpless and lost. “I uh-uh,” he mumbled.

Harry stepped into the nursery with Jason wanting to take him away from the crowd, surprised when Jason sat up off his shoulder and started screaming again.

“No!” he yelled as loud as he could, kicking his legs on Harry’s stomach; little balled fists hitting on Harry’s shoulder. “Nonononono!”

Harry went back to the hall, hugging Jason close; quieting him again.

“I don’t even know,” Liam told Eggsy, hands up in surrender; hoping nobody thought he had caused the screaming fit somehow. “He just started screaming like he was stabbed.”

Eggsy sighed and shook his head. “We’ll handle it, we know you ain’t mean.”

He turned and followed Harry across the hall to the meeting hall; groaning as he sat in his usual spot at the table. Harry sat at the head of the table, still working to calm and soothe Jason as the Knights and agents he’d been talking with came back in and sat down.

Jason eventually quieted and cried until he fell asleep on Harry’s shoulder; snuffling and breath hitching occasionally. Eggsy wanted to hold him again but was sure Jason was not in any mood to be with him at the moment.

“Alright, so New York,” Harry sighed, rubbing Jason’s back, resuming the intel meeting that had been interrupted.

#######

That evening Eggsy cooked for his family again; dancing and singing around his beloved kitchen, hoping to get everyone in better moods than they had all day. He hated when his loves were upset over anything; he wanted them all to be able to come home and unwind from a stressful day and have joy to end the day.

While making a cake from scratch for dessert, Eggsy had Jason up on a counter helping him put all the different ingredients into the bowl for the mixer. Daisy stood on a little stool at the stove; she insisted on helping and Eggsy trusted her enough to know how to brown ground beef safely enough she wouldn’t get hurt.

He hoped she would take an interest in cooking and was always willing to let her help him if she wanted.

“Alright, Bub, press that button,” Eggsy directed, guiding Jason’s finger to the button; chuckling when Jason flinched a little hard at the suddenly loud noise right beside him. Jason giggled and reached to press the other buttons, thinking the mixer was a new fun toy.

“No, only the one,” Eggsy told him, taking his hand; kissing his little fingers. “Don’t go pressin’ all my buttons.”

“Eggsy, taste,” Daisy told him, holding a sauce covered wooden spoon out. 

Eggsy turned the mixer off and grabbed the spoon, licking it curiously; quickly having to stop a sour expression from taking over his face, cringing minutely.

“Weird, right?” Daisy asked, putting the spoon on the counter and stirring the meat again.

“Kinda. What’s in it?” he replied, picking up the spaghetti sauce jar to read the ingredients list; scraping his tongue on his teeth in an attempt to rid his tongue of the taste.

Harry came over to check on things, hoping something hadn’t gone bad in the pantry. He tasted the sauce and snorted at the taste; huffing a breath through his nose.

“Jesus Christ, Hamish; what’s in this homemade stuff you put in the old jar?”

Merlin chuckled almost deviously, making Eggsy and Harry look up at each other. “Boil it really good, it’ll get the bourbon cooked off; then put it in the skillet and simmer for five full minutes.”

“When was homemade sauce put in a jar I’m pretty sure I threw away before I left?”

Harry snorted, turning up the flame under the burner to get it to boil quicker. Eggsy took Jason’s curious fingers out of the cake mix again and set the bowl aside to put Jason back in his high chair.

“Well, we needed more sauce and Hamish claimed to have found a good homemade recipe online. Maybe we let it set in the jar too long?”

Eggsy chuckled, going over to Merlin and smacking a kiss on his head; hugging Merlin’s shoulders. “Gimme a heads up next time; I’d feel bad if I just chucked it out thinking it had gone bad.”

Merlin smiled and wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s waist, tugging him down into his lap, hugging him close and tight. Eggsy snickered and snuggled to him, happy to sit and love on him while the food cooked on the stove.


	11. Chapter 11

Eggsy came to Harry’s office, Annabeth sleeping in the sling on his chest, with Jason waddling ahead of him leading the way with a clacking push toy. Daisy followed after Eggsy looking exhausted and feeling ten times worse.

Eggsy settled on the couch with Annabeth, shushing and rocking her gently when she fussed quietly. Daisy rounded to Harry and climbed up into his lap, completely ignoring the fact that he was in the middle of a video conference call. Harry situated her to sit in his lap comfortably and hugged her close, kissing her head. She woke up not feeling well, so he expected her to be more clingy and needy, but he wouldn’t refuse her when she wanted to be held even if she felt well.

“Jonas, honestly, I don’t particularly care whether you sleep with the target or not, just get the damn bugs planted.”

“I mean, it doesn’t feel necessary but I’m willing if you think I should.” Jonas replied, obviously nervous about the possibility of a sexual encounter with a target.

Harry sighed, frustrated and feeling just a little bit annoyed. “Then don’t, just plant the bugs and evacuate.”

He reached and clicked off Jonas’ video call, sighing, and clicked to another thumbnail showing a Knight waiting patiently for his call to be answered. “Gareth, please, give me good news.”

“Dr. Chester has been spotted multiple times in the area over the past few weeks; once I get a track on him, I’ll capture and bring him back.”

“Unharmed as possible but if you need to use force, go ahead. Just don’t kill him; we need him alive.”

He ended that video call and moved on to the next, quickly directing the agents and Knights to their assignments. He wasn’t in a mood to hear any arguments against his orders, so he kept each call short and ended before there was a chance to protest anything. When he was finally done, he let out a huff and leaned his chair back tiredly; hugging Daisy close.

“I’m considering killing all of them right now, Eggsy. I just don’t feel like dealing with them today, it feels so frustrating and heavy.”

Eggsy smiled, getting to his feet and rounding to lean on the edge of the desk beside Harry; letting Harry reach and knead lightly on his thigh, grounding Harry again and helping him calm down.

“So, again Bub refused to go to the nursery,”

Eggsy shrugged, nuzzling and kissing on Annabeth’s head. “He ain’t afraid of Liam, or Miss. Tandy for that matter. But, it’s like as soon as he knows where he is; it’s like he has bad memories even though he was really young.”

Harry nodded, clicking around on his laptop until he found the blueprints of headquarters after the remodel; sighing thoughtfully at the screen. “Children can indeed form memories at an early age; I remember Dresden being terrified of a Christmas costumer when we were nearly three. I remember I found great joy in his misery and I laughed at him. Maybe he’s associated the room itself with fear and pain?”

He shrugged again, leaning to look at the screen with Harry. “East wing looks like it has a room we can expand; it’s top floor but parents with littles who always have to have a truck load of shit can use the elevators.”

Harry clicked a few keys and sent Merlin a message, detailing his plans; knowing Merlin would fuss over yet another expansion but he would approve it for the budget because he would know it’s in Jason’s best interest that he isn’t further exposed to a place he feared so much.

“Alright, that’s settled. What’s on your schedule today?”

Eggsy groaned and rolled his eyes. “I was supposed to do runs on the parkour courses but Ham is letting me skip ‘cause he can’t keep Jase in his office today. Decided to go on and keep this one with me as well. Flower just wants you mostly. She feels like hell.”

Harry sighed again and situated Daisy to cradle her in his arms on his chest; nuzzling and kissing her clamy forehead. “I’ll certainly enjoy having my precious Babygirl with me all day.” He smiled when Daisy turned and tucked her face on his chest, kissing her temple and holding her tight.

“If you’re sure,” Eggsy sighed, running his fingers through Daisy’s hair gently. “She was nearly in tears because she feels so bad and just wanted to come be with you.”

He nodded, rocking the chair slowly. “If you’d like, come stay in with me today and we’ll handle the little ones together.”

Eggsy smiled and stood, taking a quick kiss before turning to go gather everything they would need to take care of the three children together; chuckling when he heard Jason running after him with the push toy clacking loudly. Harry’s eye rolled fondly and he pecked another soft kiss on Daisy’s forehead before calling down to Medical and requesting medicine for her.

#############

Eggsy found himself running from heavy gunfire with Lancelot ahead and Gareth coming up behind him. They had to execute a rescue mission for Agent Boothe. Harry had given him the lead role, trusting him to direct the lower ranked Knights and agents safely and efficiently. 

The three took shelter around a corner, finding a little cubby area in the building they assumed had been evacuated.

Eggsy huffed breathless, scanning again for the bogies shooting at them. He was more confused when he didn’t see any heat signatures but saw weapons seemingly floating in the air. A loud rushing noise echoed in the building and the three were surprised to be suddenly doused with cold air shooting out of the ceiling. Each had to quickly stifle himself so they wouldn’t shout out surprised. Eggsy looked again and tried to find the weapons, but they had disappeared completely.

“Shit, they’re using the cold to hide themselves from thermals,” he huffed annoyed, scooting back deeper into the shadows of the dark space; shaking off the cold droplets gathered and dripping from his hair. “We don’t have cold temp radar, do we Merlin?” he asked over comms.

“Unfortunately not,” Merlin huffed, trying to find his men on his radar; the cold blast made them invisible to his thermal scanners. “Use your hearing as best as you can. Gareth, you have the best hearing right now; watch your backs.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Gareth replied, readying to get up to his feet again; clicking on their GPS trackers hoping that would help him keep an eye on his team mates.

Merlin huffed relieved when the three little dots sprang up on his screens, but he still wanted eyes on the enemy so he could help his men successfully retrieve their agent and get out alive.

Eggsy listened for any noise, his eyes slowly starting to adjust to the total darkness; allowing him to just barely see past the end of his nose. After not hearing anything for a full minute Eggsy crouched ready to continue their search.

“On three,” he told his team mates; giving them a moment to get ready to move again before counting down and taking off.

He and Lancelot were able to stifle their foodfalls, both had plenty of training to be light on their feet, but Gareth clomped a little too loud giving away their direction. Eggsy turned to hiss at him to be quieter but his words were lost when the butt of a rifle suddenly bashed into his temple hard, knocking him down with a grunt. 

Behind him Lancelot and Gareth were hit as well and brought down; Gareth immediately falling unconscious. Eggsy and Lancelot were able to click their panic indicators to alert Merlin that they were being captured before they went unconscious as well.

“Fuck!” Merlin shouted, unaware that a few members of Kate’s R&D team had come in to show him their latest projects. “Shit, shit, shit, not now, move!” he demanded, pushing through them and rushing; calling out to Harry through the comms in their glasses as he went for the elevator.

Harry summoned the rest of the Knights and agents when Merlin spat out what happened, and gathered all the intel he had on the mission and targets before running for the meeting hall. Merlin came in a minute later, limping painfully for having to rush; collapsing into a chair and snatching Harry’s tablet to bring up the videos and audio he had collected.

They both knew the three could all definitely fight to defend themselves but still, they wanted their men found and brought home safely.


	12. Chapter 12

Eggsy jolted back to consciousness with the bite of a whip across his back from shoulder to hip; he let out a shout and struggled against the restraints holding his arms up over his head. He suddenly remembered that he had been taken captive, again, and this whipping was definitely not either of his Doms.

And this wasn’t the first time he woke up being beaten. He long lost count of the days and didn’t know how long it had been since he and his team had been captured.

Merlin smacked hard with the floggers, but goddamn; this one had to have drawn blood and made a deep lash mark.

He inhaled and held his breath as the assault continued, each hit harder than the last, knowing he should probably drop down to save himself from feeling the intense pain but he also knew if he went into Subspace, he would be too vulnerable in front of the enemy.

His only comfort was knowing that when he was rescued, Harry would be there to piece him back together and tend to his wounds.

The assault continued until Eggsy wanted to drop to his knees and disappear into the floor; but still he didn’t break and give up Kingsman secrets. He wouldn’t betray Kingsman and Harry no matter how he was tortured.

A sharp whip lash across Eggsy’s face made him scream; just barely clenching his eyes closed before the tip of the whip fell across his eyes and cut into the lids. Warm blood flowed down from Eggsy’s right eye brow down to the left side of his jawline. He choked when the assailant suddenly charged and wound the whip around his throat, but still pushed away the fuzziness he felt trying to rise up; glad that Harry had been giving him breath restriction training.

Eggsy huffed a smarting laugh at the weak attempt, pulling against the restraints on his wrists again, but coughed and gagged when the whip tightened harder than Harry usually choked him. He made a weak attempt to lift himself with his arms, hoping to get his legs around the other man’s throat, but only managed to tighten the restraints on his wrists as his strength gave out.

Being nearly blinded by the whip lash across his face, Eggsy didn’t see when his saviors finally barreled into the room but he heard the door crash, followed by gunfire that he could only hope wouldn’t hit him being out in the open in the middle of the room.

Heat erupted and he barely heard the sound of a blow torch, but that wasn’t important.

What was important and took over every last ounce of his focus and strength was Harry’s gentle touch on him again. He instantly settled with a sigh, ready to get back home.

Harry unbound and gathered Eggsy into his arms, wrapping him in a blanket so he could get his naked and beaten love to safety with some of his dignity intact. He would be worried about Eggsy going limp and unconscious again; but that little happy grin was on his boy’s face; Harry knew that meant he would be fine.

He led the rescue team, a few men carrying a rescued comrade; including the initial man they had been rescuing to begin with, and ran for the gaping hole they blew into the building. He saw Merlin shouting orders and directing the siege team, having to take charge while still in a helicopter unable to fight yet with his new prosthetics.

Merlin moved away from the open side to allow room for Harry to pass Eggsy up to the medic team and get up into the helicopter; offering a hand to haul him up.

“Alert Pamela, he’s taken a bad blow to his face; he might need reconstruction work.”

Merlin rolled his eyes at Harry’s vanity but did as ordered, still shouting at his team. He reached and snagged a collar of a passing agent, tugging him back to stop his stride.

“Davenport, you take over!” he shouted over the roar of helicopter blades. “I’m going back with Galahad and his team; leave nobody alive and get our men back home!”

Davenport nodded then ran aside to clear the helicopter so it could take off following the others containing the injured men. Merlin slammed the door shut and settled in a seat, putting on a helmet so he could talk to everyone inside the helicopters.

Harry was already busy barking out orders to everyone waiting back at headquarters, speaking to Dresden.

#########

Eggsy woke again but this time he recognized the antiseptic scent of Medical and the telltale beeping of a heart monitor. He couldn’t open his eyes though, his eyelids held together with sutures and half of his face under bandages prevented him from seeing anything.

“Owww,” he groaned, feeling exhausted and pitiful, then realized he was laid on his stomach and definitely not comfortable. He heard a click of a button and a soft whirr from a machine.

The swimming feeling that hit him soon after told him he was hooked up to a morphine pump.

“I’d ask how you felt but it’s awfully obvious you feel like hell,” Harry’s voice soothed everything in Eggsy, making him sigh as he relaxed against the uncomfortable hospital mattress.

“Who all’s in here?”

Harry shrugged and glanced around, seeing Merlin still sleeping on a little cot and nobody else. “Just us and Hamish. It’s well past bedtime for the kids; Liam’s upstairs tending to them.”

“You saved me, Daddy,” Eggsy giggled softly, the morphine already affecting his inhibitions. He let out a soft cooing noise and felt around for Harry’s hand, nuzzling on Harry’s knuckles when he found it and grabbed hold tight.

Harry smiled, leaning up and kissing Eggsy’s cheek; nuzzling him lovingly.”Always, my baby boy. Always.”

Eggsy giggled and blushed, then tried to turn onto his side. He groaned when pain erupted on his back and went stiff again; grip on Harry’s hand tightening hard.

“Hamish,” Harry called over, tossing one of Eggsy’s stuffies to rouse him. Merlin snorted awake with a slight jolt but his fight left when he saw he was still in Eggsy’s Medical room. “Come help me roll him over onto his side.”

Merlin sat up and shook away sleep as he got to his feet and stepped over to help; reaching and carefully tucking his arms up under Eggsy’s body, not wanting to hurt him more than Eggsy already was hurt. When he had a firm grip he nodded to Harry, bracing to roll Eggsy.

“Ready?” Harry asked, putting a light hand on Eggsy’s back and hip. Eggsy sighed, not wanting to feel the pain he knew was coming but knowing it wouldn’t last forever and Harry would give him another press from the morphine pump.

“Don’t tense or hold your breath,” Merlin cautioned.

They moved quickly, both almost heartbroken when Eggsy yelled painfully loud as he was moved and settled. Harry didn’t even wait for the next dose of morphine to get totally full in the pump delivery; he pressed the button knowing at least half a dose would help his boy.

“Jesus fuck!” Eggsy shouted, letting out a groan.

Merlin braced him on his side and held him carefully, tucking a pillow behind Eggsy’s ass to keep him still and putting another between his knees. Harry was too busy feeling helpless and apologizing profusely to Eggsy for having to hurt him so badly. Merlin wanted to harass him for it, but he knew if he didn’t keep busy situating Eggsy, he would be nearly in tears as well.

The noise brought Pamela in to check on Eggsy, huffing softly when she saw he was awake and they had just repositioned him. With a sigh she grabbed Eggsy’s info clipboard and stepped up to check on him now that he was awake and aware.

Harry sat down again and tried to lean out of the way but refused to let go of Eggsy’s hand. Merlin sat up on the bedside behind Eggsy, soothing a hand on his side slowly while Eggsy and Pamela talked. He felt more than exhausted, everything ached everywhere, but he was just glad Eggsy and the others were back home and for once a rescue mission didn’t have any fatalities.


	13. Chapter 13

After a slow painful week of being stuck in Medical, Eggsy and the other men were recovered enough to be released. Pamela gave each battered and abused man strict orders to rest and let themselves heal before they resumed their daily lives again.

Eggsy did not like having bed rest orders, but he felt better when Harry and Merlin both took time away from their offices to stay with him; agreeing that them working remotely was for the best so they could tend to Eggsy easily.

But, for all the comfort their presence gave Eggsy, little could be done for his pain. He couldn’t lie on his back at all and even lying on his stomach made his back ache. He usually had to be bracketed on his side with pillows along his front and back. His face was still wrapped up, and everywhere on his face and head hurt; his eyes itched constantly.

Harry arranged for Eggsy to stay hooked up to the morphine pump, not wanting Eggsy in pain constantly. He and Merlin had to pull the bed away from the wall to put the pump and pole behind the headboard so they could keep Eggsy safely between them in bed.

Eggsy woke with a soft groan, reaching and clutching to the arm he felt under his hand; hips aching and limbs feeling too heavy. Merlin put his laptop aside and moved to help Harry put Eggsy over on his other side; letting Eggsy cling to his arm.

“Don’t tense,” Harry reminded Eggsy as he readied to turn him; rolling Eggsy slowly with Merlin pushing. “Relax, breathe.”

The pitiful whimper that escaped Eggsy’s throat almost broke the two; Harry was surprised when Merlin let out a thick huff, hearing the held back tears in the noise. He too was devastated seeing their boy in so much pain and knowing they couldn’t do much of anything to take that pain away. Merlin let out a shaking breath as he moved to lie down behind Eggsy, being careful not to put too much pressure on his back, and tucked around him. Harry put his laptop away, deciding that he would rather focus on Eggsy than work, and laid down; also being gentle and slow to not hurt their boy.

He reached up and clicked the button for the morphine pump when he felt Eggsy trembling in pain again. It was a lower dose so it wouldn’t so quickly put Eggsy to sleep, and they could press the button for a dose whenever needed instead of waiting five to ten minutes for the delivery to fill back up.

Eggsy hated being drugged up, it made him feel too vulnerable, but he knew his Doms would keep him safe.

Something poked at Eggsy’s lips, making him flinch a moment before he realized it was a straw. Merlin held a mug of broth for Eggsy, letting him take a few sips before putting it back on the mug warmer on his nightstand.

“I needta be takin’ carea you two instead of lyin’ here in bed like a lazy git.”

Harry smiled fondly, reaching up and caressing Eggsy’s cheek. “While you’re hurt, you’ll let us take care of you, sweet boy.” Eggsy tried to squirm, a little giddy with the endearment. “When you get better, when you’ve healed enough we both agree you’ll be alright, then you can resume your duties to us.”

Eggsy nodded, soothed more with Harry’s tone. “What about the Bubs?”

“Liam naturally stepped up to help us more with them, don’t stress. Once your pain is better controlled, we’ll allow them to come in so you can visit with them again.” Merlin told him, nuzzling carefully on Eggsy’s shoulder.

Merlin took everything the hardest, always feeling like he had done something wrong whenever his men were hurt on a mission. He was immensely grateful that Eggsy and the others made it out alive, he wouldn’t recover if he lost Eggsy, but he still felt guilty for everyone’s pain.

“Can I at least help with dinner tonight then?” Eggsy sighed. “Or at least sit in there and listen?”

“You’ll have to be tucked up in the wheelchair but we can manage for a little while. But, you’ll tell us when you start feeling like you can’t sit up comfortably. You’re not supposed to put unnecessary pressure on your backside right now.”

Eggsy sighed softly and nodded. “Yes, Uncle.”

Merlin leaned up and pressed a kiss on the back of Eggsy’s head, giving him a little nuzzle. “Good boy.”

Eggsy keened and giggled on Harry’s shoulder. Harry chuckled and gave him a light peck and little rub from his scruff; making Eggsy giggle again.

##########

That evening with Eggsy bundled with pillows in Merlin’s wheelchair, the three worked together to make dinner for their family. Harry took the opportunity to give Merlin another cooking lesson while Eggsy sat listening and tending to Annabeth, easily able to hold and feed her even while temporarily blind.

Jason sat in his little booster seat secured to a dining room chair beside Eggsy; happy to sit and watch while eating more fresh bread and banana slices.

Daisy stood on a stool at the counter, with Harry supervising but letting her mostly prepare the lemon squares for dessert by herself. She took an interest in cooking and baking, always wanting to be like Eggsy and follow his example. She looked up to her big brother and loved him more than she loved anyone else.

“I need the poppyseeds, Daddy,” Daisy told Harry, unable to get up onto the counter so she could get the jar out of the cabinet herself.

“How much?” he asked, opening the cabinet in front of him and taking the jar down.

Daisy shrugged and shook her head. “It doesn’t say, I just wanna add them ‘cause they’re good with lemon cake.”

Harry chuckled, opening the jar and taking the safety seal off for her knowing she would just stab a hole and make a mess. “Start with half a cup then let me see how it looks.”

Daisy nodded, dipping the measuring spoon into the jar and putting the scoop into the mix. She was a little nervous using the mixer by herself but wanted to learn; only nearly flinching and jerking herself off the stool at the loud noise. She mixed the batter for a few seconds before picking up the bowl to show Harry.

“Alright, go ahead and add another half and let it mix up really good,” he told her, helping her settle the heavy bowl down again. Daisy smiled proudly and went to work preparing dessert.

Eggsy couldn’t help smiling as he listened to his family work together; but he still needed to be the one who took care of all of them. He hated being forced to sit back and let them perform his duties. He needed to be the one doing everything for them.

After putting the lemon squares batter in the oven to bake, Harry started plating dinner while Merlin settled Eggsy and the children at the table. When Harry sat down, Eggsy handed Annabeth over to him knowing he couldn’t hold her and eat without making a mess of her being unable to see where his fork went. Harry had already cut up his chicken to make eating easier, but he still spilled occasionally; even with Merlin assisting him.

The two knew Eggsy didn’t want to be hand fed at the time and wouldn’t hassle him to let them do it; but he still accepted their help as long as they mostly let him feed himself.

He just wanted to heal and recover so he could take care of everyone again. The pent up energy from not doing his duties was starting to wear on him and it made him almost too nervous. He needed to be the obedient and willing Sub again almost desperately.


	14. Chapter 14

After a few weeks with the sutures and bandages, Merlin escorted Eggsy to Medical to have it all removed. Eggsy was a little nervous but he was ready to be able to see again; so to keep him calm and soothe him, Merlin sat up on the table beside him and kept him tucked in close to his side.

Pamela came in after a few minutes of them waiting, smiling just a little bit when she saw Merlin being gentle and loving with Eggsy, and set up her supplies; reaching to dim the room lights for when Eggsy opened his eyes again.

“How’s the other guys?” Eggsy asked, recognizing her gentle old hands.

“Lancelot is fine and nearly recovered; Gareth is milking it, I’m positive; Boothe is being his whiny self.”

She began cutting and unraveling the bandages, going slow and careful to not pull on the sutures. Merlin reached up when Eggsy’s unkempt hair sprang up, trying to smooth down the springy strands; giving him a couple discreet tugs making Eggsy smile just a little bit.

Pamela took in a careful breath when Eggsy’s face was revealed, cringing at his swollen eyes and the long strand of sutures running across his face. “Jesus,” she huffed softly, stifling a little heartbroken sniffle as she started snipping.

“Is it bad?” Eggsy asked, slitting his eyes open and peeking up at Merlin.

Merlin kept his face neutral but he felt the odd urge to sob for Eggsy; it wasn’t fair that he was so young and his fresh face had all but been ruined by a bunch of sadistics. “It probably looks a lot worse because you’re so swollen still. But, like we kept telling Harry, it’ll go down and you’ll be pretty as ever.”

That made Eggsy almost giggle. He blushed, grinning, and flicked at his nose bashfully; letting out a soft snicker. He wasn’t even embarrassed about his reaction in front of Pamela, he knew she would never belittle him for anything and she was one of his strongest and loudest supporters. Merlin chuckled and pecked a soft kiss in Eggsy’s hair, hoping he could distract him from the horror that waited for him in the mirror.

Pamela finished with the sutures and sighed again, patting on Eggsy’s new scar carefully with a cotton ball. “You’ll be fine, Eggsy,” she told him. “How does your back feel?”

Eggsy huffed softly and shook his head, allowing her and Merlin to take his shirt off. “It doesn’t hurt to get on my back for a half hour to an hour but everything burns sometimes. I wanna get back to the gym, but those damn stitches back there.”

He didn’t expect to feel stinging pain as Pamela began snipping the sutures. He tensed and scrambled to hold onto Merlin again, trying not to leap off the table and escape. Merlin held him still and tried to soothe him.

“Ow fuck!” Eggsy yelled, clinging to Merlin’s arm tight enough he was sure he was leaving marks, groaning loud and thrashing with an aborted attempt at running off.

“Breathe,” Merlin told him gently, holding Eggsy to his shoulder.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Pamela was done snipping. Eggsy clinged to Merlin, trembling and fighting back tears. He expected it to sting a little bit, but he didn’t think it would be so horrible. His face ached more than anything though. Pamela took sympathy on Eggsy and smeared numbing cream on his back.

“Alright, you’re ready to go. Just give everything another week before you submerge. Come back in a couple weeks and let me check up on everything.”

Merlin nodded and gathered Eggsy in close, getting him up to his feet and leading him out of the room. Eggsy let himself be led away, keeping his aching eyes closed against the lights. Instead of taking Eggsy up to their room, Merlin led him up to Harry’s office and settled him on the couch.

Harry ended his call and went over to Eggsy’s side, sitting down by Eggsy’s hip; reaching up and brushing Eggsy’s bangs back off his forehead. “How do you feel, sweet boy?”

All Eggsy could do was shake his head and move to tuck in Harry’s lap; his face hidden against Harry’s abdomen; and give over to the tears he could no longer hold back. He felt weak and small, but knew his Doms would take care of him and take his pain away. Harry let out a heartbroken huff and sat Eggsy up, hugging him close and careful of his back. Merlin sat on the coffee table after getting Eggsy a glass of water so he could take his pain medicine.

Usually Eggsy fought taking pills but he just didn’t have the strength anymore. He surrendered to the pill Merlin prodded at his lips and took a sip of water before turning and hiding his face back in Harry’s neck; sniffling.

Harry shushed him gently, nuzzling and kissing on him.

“Pam says he’ll be fine, everything looks good despite the swelling. No baths for another week though.”

The almost pout that tried to cross Harry’s face nearly made Merlin chuckle. “Well, if it’s necessary so he heals, I guess another week won’t be awful.”

Merlin nodded, holding the back of Eggsy’s neck to ground himself. “Earlier he was asking about the possibility of at least sitting pretty for a little while. I have to get back to the cave so I promised I’d bring it up to you, see if you’d let him.”

Harry smiled and sat Eggsy up, brushing away his tears gently. “Would you like to sit or kneel for me, sweet boy?” Eggsy shrugged carefully, feeling better with Harry close again. “Alright then, I’m going to take you upstairs and put you in comfortable clothes; no silk or nighties right now; and we’ll lie down and rest for a couple hours. Then, I’ll set out your pillow and you can sit pretty and kneel; whichever you need and if you need to switch, I want you to do it, understood?”

“Yes please, Daddy.”

Merlin stood to shut down Harry’s office as Harry got Eggsy up to his feet. Harry scooped Eggsy up into his arms, deciding he didn’t want his boy walking and straining unless it was unavoidable, and followed Merlin out to the hallway.

“Come up when you’re finished; he’ll want you as well.”

“I should only be an hour,” Merlin told him, pecking a soft kiss on Eggsy’s head; giving him a gentle scritch and tug. “I’ll debrief tomorrow with Dresden.”

With everything decided and agreed, Harry took off with Eggsy; feeling him start to calm and still as the pain medication started to kick in. Eggsy let Harry put him on the bed and take his pants, smiling just a little bit when Harry snapped the waistband of his new thong lace.

“We’ll have to thank Uncle for always knowing which ones are the best,” he teased then went to the dresser to get soft pajama pants for Eggsy; quirking a brow when he turned back and saw Eggsy on his stomach with his hips jutted up slightly. He huffed a fond chuckle and went to their hidden closet to get a plug for Eggsy; taking sympathy since it had been so long since they last could play and wanting to do anything that would keep his boy calm.

Eggsy grinned dopily as Harry tugged his panties down under his ass cheeks; waggling his hips playfully. Harry leaned down and gave one round globe a soft kiss before getting the lube out of his nightstand.

##########

An hour later Merlin came into the den, visibly relaxing when he came into the den and saw Harry on the couch and Eggsy knelt at his feet. He sighed and shed his sweater and rolled up his sleeves as he sat down beside Harry, reaching to thread his fingers in Eggsy’s hair carefully.

Eggsy situated so his head was on both their knees, letting out a huff as fuzziness fully enveloped him again; relief of finally going down for his Doms relaxing him totally.

“Good boy,” Harry praised softly, scritching on Eggsy’s head. “Doesn’t that feel so much better?”

Eggsy nodded, rubbing on their thighs; grounding himself more. “Yes, Daddy,” he mumbled softly, nuzzling them. “Thank you.”

The Doms smiled fondly at their obedient and wonderful boy; both glad that he was mending and would heal totally with just a few more weeks of tender care. They both knew he would be fine when he could handle kneeling again; they had worried about the position aching his battered back.

Merlin would worry when he realized that Harry had taken down all of the mirrors in their room and the bathroom; not wanting Eggsy to see his swollen and scarred face until he had a chance to be prepared for the horrible sight. But, they would worry about that later; right now they just wanted to enjoy the quiet time with their precious boy.


	15. Chapter 15

Eggsy came into Merlin’s cave pushing Annabeth in a little pram and Jason trailing behind him. Harry was busy in meetings and he couldn’t interrupt; but he was lonely and feeling cooped up staying upstairs in the den. He wouldn’t pull another mission for a while, he was still technically recovering and Harry pulled him off the roster.

Merlin smiled as Jason climbed up in his lap and Eggsy settled to sit at his feet with Annabeth tucked in his arm. He laid a hand on Eggsy’s head, scritching and tugging soothingly. Eggsy sighed as peace came over him again and closed his eyes.

“You got overwhelmed,” Merlin told him, turning back to his monitors showing various agents and a few Knights out on assignments. “What happened?”

Eggsy sighed and shrugged, nuzzling on Merlin’s knee. “Accidentally saw my hideous face.”

Merlin flinched like he had been smacked, sitting up straight and looking down at Eggsy dumbly; tilting Eggsy’s chin up. Eggsy opened his eyes again, frowning when he saw anger and hurt in Merlin’s eyes.

“You are  _ not _ hideous,” Merlin hissed low, gripping Eggsy’s chin just a touch tighter to emphasize his sincerity. “Why would you think something so awful about yourself?”

He shrugged, nuzzling on Merlin’s hand. “I mean, besides you two and the Bubs, whenever anyone looks at me they cringe and look away. I don’t think they realize it, but still. And how am I not? I got a fuckin’ scar across my face makin’ me look like some knock off Disney villian.”

Merlin shook his head, caressing along the length of the scar marring Eggsy’s face. “I’d say you’re too innocent to be a Disney villian but I believe everyone knows you’re definitely not innocent in any way.”

Eggsy huffed rolling his eyes.

“Still, even with the scar; you’re beautiful as ever, because your heart and soul is beautiful. Piss on what those arseholes think; they don’t get to see you like Harry and me. We see you for you, not just your surface beauty. Us and these kids, we all love you no matter how you look. And, if you recall, Harry was apprehensive about not covering his scar until you worked so hard at reassuring and comforting him. Now is our turn to reassure and comfort you.”

Merlin sighed, seeing his efforts weren’t soothing Eggsy as well as he hoped. He nudged Eggsy to sit up off his thigh, cupping Eggsy’s cheek and caressing gently.

“You’re beautiful, kitten. Everything about you is so beautiful and I will personally take down anyone who makes you feel any different. I swear, right this very moment I will go hunt down everyone who has avoided looking you in your eyes when they’re speaking to you; giving you the respect you deserve; and I will make them suffer for making you feel any less than the amazing and perfect Knight that you’ve grown to become.”

“They’ll just start sayin’ I need you to fight my battles for me and that it proves I don’t belong here anymore.”

Merlin nearly growled, but his touch was still gentle on Eggsy. “I fucking dare them to say that bullshit. Come along, we’ll call everyone present and I’ll take care of it.”

Guilt, fear, and worry hit Eggsy hard but he didn’t try to voice his objections, not wanting Merlin angry with him, and got back to his feet; laying Annabeth back in the pram to take her back to Liam.

In the meeting hall with half of the men not currently away, Harry looked up as Merlin came in; hand on the back of Eggsy’s neck leading him into the room. He frowned concerned when he saw the look in Eggsy’s eyes. Merlin put Eggsy in his chair and rounded to his usual spot; activating the mirror to show video feed of the men away from headquarters.

Harry was more confused and concerned when the rest of Scotland Kingsman came into the meeting hall; Merlin summoned every agent, Knight, and Kingsman employee. He was only going to make his demands once and he wanted everyone to hear him.

Merlin activated everything that would link him to the whole of Kingsman, furious with the way Eggsy was being treated.

“Alright,” he huffed, addressing everyone. “All of you better pay fucking attention. When the  _ fuck _ did it become acceptable for any Kingsman to ever treat another shitty?”

“What’s gotten into you, Merlin?” Harry asked, unaware that he reached over for Eggsy’s hand; watching Merlin worried about him again.

Merlin nearly growled. “It seems like some of our  _ gentlemen _ are less respectful of the resulting outcome of a fellow man being fucking beaten and tortured.” He turned to address the group crowded in the room, glaring at agent Jenkins when he noticed he looked guiltily nervous. “All of you know when you’re speaking to someone, you give them the fucking respect of looking at them; fucking give them eye contact. You do not cringe and avoid it like they’re some Quasimodo up ringin’ the goddamn bell towers.”

Eggsy slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle himself and cover his grin; seeing Harry trying not to grin as well. Jason was on a Disney movie binge and all three of them dropped random references to the movies without realizing anything.

Hearing Merlin doing it during a fury fueled rant, Eggsy and Harry both wanted to laugh but were afraid of his wrath.

Merlin stalked over to Eggsy, too angry to find his antics amusing like he would any other time, and cuffed him by his ear; tugging firm. Eggsy let out a laugh before he could hold it back.

“Ow,” he snickered, making a weak attempt to pull away. “I’m sorry but that was kinda funny.”

Merlin groaned at Eggsy, loosening his grip but keeping hold of Eggsy’s ear; seeing everyone obviously forcing themselves to look up at him. Merlin glowered at them livid, the only thing keeping him from going for a gun was cuffing Eggsy’s ear, grounding himself away from total fury and destruction. 

“The very next time I hear about any of you being so goddamn disrespectful, I promise; you will be punished worse than anything you can ever imagine. We are not going to sneer and look down our noses at someone for being marked as a result of torture.”

He looked around at everyone, making sure they all understood he was deathly serious, then huffed and nodded. “Alright, all of you are dismissed; get the fuck out of my sight before I take a gun to all of you.”

Harry looked up at him with a slight frown. Nobody moved, too afraid to even twitch at the moment. “We were in the middle of-”

“I don’t fuckin’ care right now, Harry!” Merlin shouted, startling everyone and getting them moving to clear the room quickly. “I’m fuckin’ tired of their bullshit and I will destroy all of them if they don’t fuckin’ go now!”

After a minute the room was cleared. Merlin let out a loud huff and disconnected all of the video feeds before plopping down in a chair, holding his head in his hands exhausted and still raging furious. Harry sat and stared at him, rubbing on Eggsy’s hand when he felt him sitting too tense.

Merlin groaned through his hands, rubbing his face. “You’d have massacred them without hesitation; seems some of our men have been treating our boy less than respectful because of his scar. I will not tolerate that, Harry. I fucking refuse to and I know you won’t either.”

A frown pulled at Harry’s mouth and he turned to Eggsy heartbroken and devastated. “What’s been said?”

Eggsy shook his head, fidgeting with Harry’s hand nervously; sighing. “Nothing out right said, but everyone has been avoiding looking at me when I’m tyin’a talk to to them now. I know I’m hideous now but-”

The two Doms growled at him, making him sit up straighter; his jaw clacking shut immediately.

“You are not hideous,” they spat together.

“Don’t you say that ever again and I fucking mean it, Gary,” Harry finished, tone not leaving any room for arguments.

“You’re prancing for some bad swats, boy,” Merlin told him. “The gods help you right now if you keep that up. I ain’t in a gentle mood and I will paint your arse so red you can’t sit for the rest of your life.”

Eggsy frowned at them, again fidgeting with Harry’s hand. Harry stood and pulled Eggsy up to his feet; tucking him in close. Eggsy sighed and calmed again, hugging Harry tight.

“We’ll be in my office; come along once you’ve had a chance to calm down.”

Merlin nodded, sighing slowly, putting his head back in his hands with a groan; huffing out a breath as Harry led Eggsy away.

He took Eggsy upstairs to his office, putting him on the couch. “Strip on down to your lace; I want you to sit pretty for me until you forget that ridiculous idea that you’re in any way hideous. Then, tonight, Uncle and I will show you just how beautiful you truly are. Understood?” 

Eggsy nodded, sniffling, and started to unbutton his shirt as Harry went to the closet to get his sitting pillow; a little more soothed when he saw that Harry took out his cat stuffie as well. He felt desperate for the comfort that the toy gave him. He stood to take off his pants after folding his button up and undershirt; obediently folding each garment and carrying the pile to put away in Harry’s desk.

As soon as Eggsy was sat at Harry’s feet, his head tucked on Harry’s thigh and Harry’s fingers in his hair; he felt lighter and calmed, falling down deep. He sighed and went limp as fuzziness enveloped him warmly and his eyes closed.

Harry sat watching him for a few minutes before turning his attention to the wall of monitors behind his desk; curious to see everyone’s behavior following Merlin’s furious outburst.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I thought it was going to start storming some time this afternoon but nope. it's gonna be overnight. *huffy face emoji* so I decided to get the next chapter crunched out!
> 
> it's short, but supposedly supposed to start storming in about thirty minutes so yeah.

The sound of glass breaking in the bathroom had Harry rushing out of the den; Merlin had already taken his prosthetics off for the night and was trying to get into his chair to follow. Harry skidded to a stop in the doorway and saw Eggsy at the sink leaning on his hands with his head dropped and glass shards that used to be the rehung mirror in the sink and littering the counter.

Eggsy stood panting, obviously upset, and his eyes clenched shut.

“What happened?” Harry asked, stepping up carefully; feeling his heart flutter when he saw Eggsy’s knuckles cut open and bloody. He sighed sadly, reaching for Eggsy.

“Don’t,” Eggsy grunted, flinging away and snatching the hand towel off the rail on the wall; wrapping his fist angrily. “Just, don’t. Not now, please.”

Harry raised his hands in a surrender stance, sighing to calm himself. “Alright, I won’t. We should go let Pamela look at that though; it looks pretty bad.”

Eggsy huffed at him and began angrily pacing, glowering and snorting like an angry steer. “Oh yeah, give me another fuckin’ scar I have to see every goddamn day and have to deal with bullshit even more from fuckin’ Jenkins and Calvin. And I have to deal with it ‘cause if I fuckin’ say anything you’ll get all up in defending me and get rid’da them and everyone will say you and Ham fight my battles.”

“We can always relocate them somewhere horrible instead of taking their heads,” Harry shrugged, hands still raised.

Eggsy just growled and slammed his already bloody fist into the tile of the shower stall, shattering a few tiles and letting out a vicious yell when a few bones in his hands snapped and pierced through his skin. Harry stepped up and grabbed Eggsy, letting him try to struggle, grabbing the back of his neck in one hand and his now broken wrist in the other; putting Eggsy on his knees easily.

Eggsy let out a shout but quickly gagged when Merlin shoved the hand towel into his mouth and held his hand so Eggsy couldn’t spit it out.

“Come along. Now.” Harry told him firmly, hauling Eggsy to his feet again. He herded Eggsy out of the bathroom and out of their room; down the hall to the elevator. Eggsy glared at him, petulantly spitting out the hand towel and letting it land on Harry’s slippers.

Harry sighed, looking down at his feet for a moment; calming himself again before looking up at Eggsy.

“I don’t know what’s possessed you right now but you will get rid of this attitude before we see Pamela. You know we won’t tolerate anyone being shitty to each other and we will handle Jenkins and Calvin exactly how we’d handle them if they were harassing any other agent.”

Eggsy huffed at him again, grunting when Harry herded him back out of the elevator and into Medical; taking him into an empty room to wait for Pamela.

He sighed as Harry forced him up on an exam table and sat beside him; still holding the back of his neck, trying to soothe him. “It’s not their fault I’m fugly now. Don’t fault them for being afraid of lookin’ at a monster. It’s human nature.”

“I’m not positive I know what fugly is, but I’m certain it’s something negative; and you’re neither that nor a monster. You got these scars fighting to help a fellow Kingsman; that’s honorable around here, especially among the Knights. Haven’t you noticed at all that none of the Knights have done or said anything cross about you regarding all of this?”

“Yeah well, fuck the agents then; the bastards. I swear they act like heathens.”

Harry let out a slow breath and tugged Eggsy close as Pamela came into the room; Pamela didn’t bother asking questions about Eggsy’s injuries much anymore, she just got to work mending him. Harry held Eggsy still as he squirmed, smartly blocking Eggsy’s eyes away from the needle that preceded receiving stitches.

Eggsy sat quietly, hiding his face shamefully in Harry’s shoulder, only letting out a few shuddering breaths as he fought to keep still against the stinging he felt despite the numbing shots. He fought back tears, not wanting Pamela of all people to start thinking he was weak, trembling just a little bit.

Harry held Eggsy tighter, leaning to nuzzle on him; giving him a few rubs with his scruffy chin. He knew Eggsy was nearing the end of his nerves; but he didn’t know just how horrible his precious boy felt. When Pamela finished, she let them leave. Harry led Eggsy back to the elevator and back to their room.

They went back to the den together, finding Merlin back on the couch waiting for them. Harry sat down, and neither were surprised when Eggsy slid down to his knees on his kneeling pillow; huffing as he leaned his head down on their knees, closing his eyes.

“Let’s send Jenkins and Calvin off to Russia for a few months. Make them suffer the intense cold of Siberia; see if that changes their awful attitudes.”

Merlin nodded, getting his tablet out from behind the back cushion on the couch where Jason usually stashed it before bed; reaching to pet on Eggsy’s head. Eggsy let out a sigh, letting the peaceful fuzziness take over his mind again. Harry tugged and scritched on his head gently, turning his attention back to the television.

#########

Harry woke feeling Eggsy squirming to sit up beside him; grunting when Eggsy leaned and reached over him toward the nightstand.

“What are you doing?” he mumbled as Eggsy settled off of him again; flinching when a bright light suddenly shined.

Eggsy sighed at his reflection in Daisy’s little play make-up light-up mirror; looking at the horrible scar on his once unblemished face.

Harry rubbed his eye a moment before looking again, sighing when he saw Eggsy yet again looking at the scar and stressing over it. Eggsy grunted when Merlin unexpectedly reached and snatched the mirror; woken by the bright light as well; putting the mirror in his nightstand drawer.

“Come on, lie down,” Harry told him, nudging him to lie down beside him and tucking him close as Merlin rolled over to curl up behind Eggsy. “What can I do to help you feel better, my sweet boy?”

Eggsy shrugged, nuzzling on Harry’s shoulder. “Nothin’ can be done about scars. I know I’m supposed to go around not letting it bother me like you do with yours but I can’t help it. People liked me ‘cause I was good lookin’, not because I was smart or anything that’s actually useful in life.”

Merlin reached up and flicked his ear, huffing. “Being smart is what got you where you are in this moment.”

“In bed or Kingsman?”

“Both,” the two Doms answered together; finally getting a soft laugh from their boy. Harry leaned and nuzzled on Eggsy’s head, kissing into his hair.

“If you’d like, we’ll set up a consultation with someone who can possibly do plastic surgery.”

Eggsy shrugged, frowning again and feeling guiltier and uglier.

Merlin reached up and tugged a little rough on Eggsy’s hair. “I swear if you say you’re undeserving in any way, boy,” he warned. “I’m still in a mood to swat you up to last for weeks.”

“And when Uncle is done, I’ll add my own marks; and won’t give you your plug after.”

He shrugged again, snaking a hand up under Harry’s shirt. “I’ll try but I don’t think plastic surgery for scars is a thing.”

Harry nodded, squirming to get comfortable again, and held Eggsy close; kissing and nuzzling him. Merlin pecked a soft kiss on Eggsy’s shoulder and spooned up behind him, feeling Eggsy relax slowly.

“That’s a good boy,” he sighed, closing his eyes. Eggsy settled, held safe between his Doms, and closed his eyes hoping he could fall asleep before the alarm.


	17. Chapter 17

Eggsy followed Harry out of another plastic surgeon’s office following yet another consultation where they were turned down. The sixth surgeon who told them that the procedure Eggsy was looking for wasn’t possible; that fixing one scar would just result in other scars; that fixing scars wasn’t possible.

But, still, Harry wouldn’t give up on helping Eggsy.

When they got back into their car, with Terry driving as always, Eggsy let out a huff and slouched in his seat. Harry tugged Eggsy to his side, taking out his phone to confirm the next appointment; sighing and nuzzling on Eggsy’s head.

“Don’t stress, sweet boy,” Harry told him. “I will take you to every surgeon in the world until we finally get a yes.”

“What if every single one says no?”

Harry shrugged, reaching and tugging gently on Eggsy’s hair; giving him light scritches. “Then, and only then, we’ll have no choice but to stop.”

Eggsy sighed quietly, leaning up to nuzzle on Harry’s chin; soothed by the soft scratch of Harry’s beard. Harry smiled and held his boy tight, feeling the tremble slow and stop. Eggsy let out another slow breath, closing his eyes and tucking his face in Harry’s neck, drawing his legs up in Harry’s lap.

The ride home was mostly quiet, aside from the soft smack of Harry kissing on Eggsy’s face. Back at headquarters, instead of carrying Eggsy like he wanted, Harry let Eggsy walk himself; knowing Eggsy didn’t want to give anyone any more fuel to fan the fires of insulting him and making him look weak. He felt his heart breaking when he saw Eggsy walking with his head down; he wanted more than anything to see his boy confident and sure of himself again. He wanted Eggsy to be able to hold his head up proudly again.

Eggsy didn’t even pause when Lancelot tried to extend an invite to the gym; he just walked right past the fellow Knight and started upstairs. Lancelot sighed, hands on his hips, annoyed with the agents who were upsetting the one Knight he could consider a friend.

“I’ll see if I can’t get him to come out to the gym; I need to go a few rounds anyways,” Harry told him, reaching a hand up on Lancelot’s shoulder; being careful of the other man’s own scarred back. “If it’s worth anything coming from me, I do so appreciate your friendship with him.”

He shrugged, huffing a soft laugh. “He got me through training; wouldn’t let me give up. And, he’s really the only one my age range so of course we gravitate together.”

Harry smiled and nodded, giving him a friendly clap before starting upstairs to collect Eggsy for some gym time; finding Eggsy flung out on the bed and pouting again. He folded down beside his boy, reaching and tugging on Eggsy’s hair again.

Eggsy huffed and turned his head to look at Harry. “I know, but who wants to look at me like this? I’m better off hiding.”

“I believe you know I rather enjoy seeing you. Now, come along; we’re going to join Lancelot in the gym. I’m getting far too fluffy and I know you’ll want to get back to your usual routine.”

Eggsy grumbled but sat up and followed Harry, hands shoved into the pocket of his hoodie and head down again. Harry took Eggsy to his side, not wanting him to run into anything since he refused to watch where he was going, guiding him along. He led Eggsy out of the main building and across the grounds to the gym, seeing Merlin going inside.

In the locker room, Harry changed into his gym uniform then had to dress Eggsy; he just sat down and made no attempt to do anything himself; then got Eggsy up and took him out to the main gym area, smiling when he saw Merlin; shamelessly shirtless and hard at work on a machine.

Eggsy plopped down on a seat of one machine and made no attempt to use it, fidgeting with his shorts. Harry sighed and frowned at him, but stepped up to a bench press instead of fussing and stressing Eggsy more than he already was.

“We should start a Roomba class; get everyone involved and dancing,” Lancelot announced from a treadmill.

“How would an electronic Hoover get anyone dancing unless you attached a knife to it and let it loose?” Merlin huffed, exertion making him breathe heavier.

“No, it’s a dance exercise thing.”

“That’s Zumba,” Harry replied grunting. “And I doubt anyone here would do it; we’re all prudes.”

Lancelot huffed a laugh. “Yeah, being in a Polyamorous relationship is a real prude act, sir.”

“Okay, so you have me there; but still. I don’t think it’ll work. But, you can look into it if you really want to.”

“Would you join a class, sir?”

Merlin and Harry both laughed and Harry shook his head. “Can you imagine me wiggling about to club music?”

Merlin laughed harder, having to sit down before he fell; almost snorting. “Just imagine Harry Hart in tight Spandex, shirtless and fucking twerking like some college girl on spring break.”

Lancelot laughed, gliding on the treadmill until he was against the wall; holding himself up. Harry huffed, snorting, and let the weight bar rest on his chest a minute; cringing at the mental image Merlin put in his head.

Still, Eggy sat quietly; head still hung and shoulders dropped. He wasn’t even hearing the other three.

“Hamish, you’re a bastard for that one. I would never twerk.”

Merlin just grinned and resumed his workout.

The two Doms were worried about their boy; but they knew sometimes it was best to let him sit quietly and get himself out of the fog clouding around him. They just had to stay close to him and guide him along; watch over him and keep him safe.

########

Later that evening Eggsy took refuge in his kitchen, cooking dinner for his family. Though tonight, there was no music playing and no happy dancing Eggsy; he moved almost robotically as he worked, draining pasta for homemade lasagna and prepping to layer everything.

Harry sat at the table with his laptop, tracking a target that an agent was currently off trailing for Dresden and the mob side of Kingsman, holding Annabeth cradled in his arm with a bottle. He wanted to stay close to Eggsy but give him the space he needed at the time.

He was worried about Eggsy; he hadn’t spoken since they returned from his appointment that morning. But he knew if he tried to bother Eggsy to speak, it would just stress him and keep him quiet longer.

Eggsy put the lasagna in the oven after making it look nearly perfect then came to sit down at the table to wait for it to bake, sitting with a soft sigh and lifting his feet up into Harry’s lap.

Harry sat back, putting his free hand down on Eggsy’s ankles; rubbing soothingly. “Alright?” he asked.

Eggsy shrugged, huffing softly.

“Well, I think if me and Uncle work together to take you to pieces and put you back together; you may feel slightly better. Would you like that?”

Eggsy nodded, shoulders dropping relieved. “Please,” he croaked out, voice rough through his throat. “But no whips.”

Harry nodded, taking Eggsy’s hand. “Uncle has already thrown out the one he bought; he wouldn’t have used it on you, but he didn’t want to keep it around so you would think he would use it. I’m a little nervous about using your floggers but I know you like those a lot.”

“It doesn’t feel like a whip; it’s actually like being clawed just a little bit, the way you swing’em. I know it’s weird but it feels really good sometimes.”

“I get off on you in lace and nighties and you think flogging is weird to like?”

“Can I wear one tonight?”

Harry smiled, leaning over for a kiss; holding Eggsy’s cheek in his hand gently. “I’d like that, sweet boy. It would make us very happy to see our precious boy dolled up like a little vixen again. You’re always so beautiful in your lace and skimpy nighties.”

“Even with all the scars all over me now?”

“Yes,” he replied honestly, caressing along Eggsy’s scar. “You’re so beautiful and nothing is going to change that.”

Eggsy shrugged and took Harry’s hand off his face; holding it firm. He wanted to believe Harry, but everything inside him told him he was ugly and worthless. He knew not to voice his thoughts though; not wanting Harry and Merlin to cart him off to therapy that he knew wouldn’t help him feel any better.


	18. Chapter 18

Merlin wanted to try something new with their boy. He knew Harry would be interested when he saw the videos; Merlin heard about a toy that had rave reviews from users. He bought an Aneros Prostate Stimulator knowing by the videos, it would have Eggsy thrashing and he would love every second of using it.

And, as he knew all too well; both Harry and Eggsy were enthusiastic about it, he gathered them to watch the videos the day the package arrived.

That was how Eggsy found himself bound by his wrists and ankles, hogtied and on his back, and a video camera aimed between his legs. After switching on the stimulator, Merlin stepped back and joined Harry out of camera range to watch their boy. At first the sensation was soft and easy.

But then it picked up just a touch and Eggsy arched his hips, letting out a surprised little whimper that soon turned into a deep groan and he arched hard enough he turned himself over onto his stomach; changing the pressure from the stimulator to deepen.

His whiny little whimpers immediately had Harry very glad that they all agreed to try the toy. He felt himself getting hard, and he hadn’t taken any Viagra yet; apprehensive until he knew Eggsy definitely would want to have sex again.

“Oh, that’s a beautiful sound,” Merlin huffed beside him, squirming excitedly. “Goddamn.”

Harry nodded, clutching his pajama pants trying to resist touching himself. He couldn’t respond, too enthralled by the noises coming from Eggsy and watching him thrust uncontrollably up against nothing.

The stimulator kicked up again, making Eggsy nearly turn head over ass and wrench himself up onto his knees; back arched so far it had to be painful; head thrown back in unbridled ecstasy. He rocked helplessly, whimpering and bouncing.

The stimulator had him hard quickly, involuntarily.

“Daddy, please,” he whined, huffing breathless.

“Not yet,” Harry replied with a devious little grin.

Eggsy whimpered and drew his thighs together tighter, going face first into the pillows again and raising his ass high for the camera; hips thrusting and trembling. He bit the pillow in an attempt to focus on something other than the urge to cum without Harry’s permission.

“Let us hear you, boy,” Merlin demanded. His tone had Eggsy immediately and quickly releasing the pillow and moaning again; his ass shaking and thrashing.

“Please!” he yelled desperate when the muscle spasms started twitching him everywhere.

“No,” Harry told him, smile growing.

Eggsy whined louder, more desperate, thrusting his hips wildly. He let out a shout as he came hard, his entire body spasming; sending him down onto his side as he thrashed; panting breathless when his orgasm ebbed.

“That’s one,” Harry announced, smiling smartly when Eggsy raised his head up a little startled. “You remember this game, don’t you, sweet boy?”

Before Eggsy could respond the stimulator moved again, drawing an almost demonically deep groan from him as he thrashed again.

Harry slouched comfortably, crossing his legs, and clasped his fingers together on his lap. “Thank you for this, Hamish; it’s extraordinarily enjoyable.”

Merlin huffed an acknowledgement, unable to keep his eyes off Eggsy.

#######

Harry got Eggsy back in the gym and convinced him to actually use some of the equipment, offering to be his spotter. Though Harry watched Eggsy’s ass any time he was on his stomach more than watching out for problems with the weights.

Eggsy was back to just going through the motions, hitting another downward spiral, but tried to pretend everything was good again. 

After finishing with the bench press, Harry put the bar back up on the rack as Eggsy pulled to sit up; giving his boy an appreciative once over knowing Eggsy would catch him staring in the far wall of mirrors.

Even with the scars littering Eggsy’s back, Harry enjoyed watching his muscles as he moved and stretched.

“Goddamn you’re gorgeous,” he sighed, unable to resist reaching up and running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy started to respond but stiffened when the door opened, and snatched up his shirt off the floor; yanking it on quickly. Harry let out a soft groan and frowned slightly as a few of Dresden’s men came in to use the gym.

“Wanna go now?” he asked. Eggsy nodded and was on his feet, heading for the locker room; head ducked and shoulders nearly drawn up to his ears. Harry started to follow, hoping to eventually get his boy past his issues.

They changed back into their day off clothes; Eggsy wore an almost too baggy t-shirt he weaseled off Merlin when he mistakenly ordered the wrong size for Harry, and a pair of loose track pants. Harry followed Eggsy outside, reaching and hooking an arm around him when he caught up beside him again; tugging him close.

Despite everything feeling awful and grey, Eggsy smiled on Harry’s shoulder; hugging his arms around Harry’s middle. Harry grinned and stopped, peppering Eggsy’s face with kisses; nuzzling on him.

“Oh ew, no kisses, I need a shower. I’m sweaty and gross.”

“Oh but I like it,” Harry whispered against Eggsy’s ear, nipping playfully.

Eggsy laughed and pulled away slightly, rubbing his hands over Harry’s chest. “Dirty old man.”

“Let me give you a bath, my sweet boy. Or we can get in the hot tub together?”

“Hot tub. That way we can wash each other and relax with the jets.”

Harry grinned and lifted Eggsy up on his shoulder, startling a little yelp from him, carting his boy across the grounds and back into the main building. Eggsy chuckled and held around Harry’s waist, unable to resist giving Harry’s hip a little bit of a nuzzle.

“My big, strong, amazing Daddy,” he nearly cooed, making Harry chuckle softly. “You’re lucky I like when you sling me around like a caveman, you brute.”

They went upstairs and Harry rolled Eggsy down off his shoulder onto the bed, making him bounce just a little bit, then went to the bathroom to start the water in the hot tub. Eggsy got to his feet and followed, taking off his shirt before sitting down on the closed toilet lid.

“Am I ever gonna feel right about myself again?”

Harry sat up, leaning over the edge of the tub to swirl around the bath salts, sighing at Eggsy; hand out beckoning him over. Eggsy went to Harry’s side, tucking to stand between his knees and snuggle close.

“I’m sure you will eventually. I won’t let you forget you’re always going to be beautiful to me and Uncle. You are honestly more beautiful with your scars; and it shows you’ve fought to survive and you’ve always won the battles presented to you.”

Eggsy shrugged, putting his head down on Harry’s shoulder; rubbing on Harry’s chest. “Truthfully?”

Harry nodded, kissing on Eggsy’s neck. “Honestly and truthfully, my beautiful boy.” He held Eggsy’s face in his hands gently, kissing him. “You will always and forever be beautiful, no matter what happens.”

He hugged Eggsy tighter, reaching a hand in Eggsy’s hair tugging and scritching, kissing on Eggsy’s face; being gentle on his scar but not avoiding contact with it. Eggsy wanted to pull away so he could run away and hide, not understanding how Harry and Merlin could see any beauty in his scarred face, but he made himself stay put in Harry’s arms; feeling safer and more loved in that moment than he had in too long.


	19. Chapter 19

Eggsy found himself witness to another fury fueled rampage from Merlin. This time Merlin overheard Agents Jenkins and Calvin complaining about their reassignments and insulting all the agents who were involved in rescuing Boothe. He wouldn’t tolerate any of his men being so grossly insulted.

In his anger, Merlin wound up taking a swing at Jenkins; infuriated by the smarting grin on his face. Harry and a couple Knights made a half-assed attempt to stop him, but conveniently none of them could get ahold of Merlin before his hard fist slammed into Jenkins’ mouth and knocked out his four top and bottom front teeth.

Harry ordered Jenkins to stay in his seat when he tried to run off to Medical; mouth bleeding heavily; telling him to sit and suffer the consequence of his behavior. Merlin started pacing and raging again, ready to hit his next target and hoping, daring Calvin to do anything but sit there and stare at him like an idiot with his mouth gaped stupidly.

“I swear to all the deities, Dresden, if your men don’t start treating my Knights with fucking respect, I will have kitchen staff serve them up for supper. I don’t give a fuck you’re Arthur’s brother; you may have shared a womb but Harry will always be superior in every way imaginable.”

Dresden shrugged, trying to pretend he wasn’t furious with his men; not wanting them to know he felt some loyalty to Harry over them. 

“Maybe train your poof to not be captured and beaten then?”

Merlin snorted hard, stalking over to Dresden’s chair; grabbing him and yanking him up to his feet.

“No, wait,” Harry mumbled, not bothering to make an attempt to stop Merlin as he manhandled Dresden. He hated to see the gorgeous stained glass ruined, but he couldn’t hold back a soft chuckle when Merlin, who everyone stupidly assumed was an unfit chair jockey, lifted Dresden and sent him flying out the window.

Eggsy quickly stifled a startled laugh; clapping his hand on his mouth, snickering helplessly and snorting softly. Lancelot and the other Knights fought their own laughter, always trying to be professional.

“You know that’s going to be a bitch to repair right, Merlin?” Harry asked smiling, slouched comfortably in his seat; almost too amused.

“It’s in the budget,” Merlin huffed, pushing the empty chair under the edge of the table. He turned to address Dresden’s men. “The very next time one of you insults my Knights, I promise to have you murdered and I won’t lose a second of sleep over it. Now, get the fuck outta my sight, all of you. Go do something useful to Kingsman for once.”

He let out a breath and rounded to sit down in a seat to Harry’s left, groaning softly.

“I swear I will have them killed and cooked, Harry. I will transform into Jeffery Dahmer faster than anyone can stop me and I won’t get caught.”

“Well, if it helps, thank you for defending our Knights.”

Merlin nodded tiredly, running a hand over his head. “Yeah, but you’d do the same. Except you wouldn’t threaten, you’d just kill.”

Harry shrugged but didn’t try to protest, knowing Merlin was telling the truth. “So, can we all dismiss now or do you have something important for all of us to know?”

He just groaned and dismissed them with a tired wave of his hand, getting to his feet to leave the meeting hall as well. He followed Harry and Eggsy, fiddling with his tablet. Harry led his two to the new nursery to collect Jason and Annabeth. He smiled when he spotted his daughter in a crib and stepped up; picking her up and tucking her on his shoulder.

“Hello, my angel,” he cooed softly, pecking her head gently. “Daddy missed you so much.”

Eggsy watched Harry doting on Annabeth from the doorway; holding Jason on his hip; smiling at his loves.

After a couple minutes, Harry joined them in the hall and went farther down to where the school age children had their daily lessons. Eggsy and Merlin turned and started upstairs to their room with Jason; he needed a bath, he got a little too excited during craft time and had marker streaks and glitter everywhere.

Harry stepped into Daisy’s classroom, smiling and giving Teddy a slight nod as he went to collect Daisy from her seat.

“What’s wrong?” Daisy asked, helping put all of her books and binder in her backpack.

Harry shook his head, giving her forehead a kiss. “I just missed my sweet Babygirl so I decided to come get you early.”

He helped Daisy put on her backpack then stood; scooping her up on his hip. He didn’t care that she was nearly ten now, he was going to give her the love and affections she was denied in early life. Daisy hugged on his neck as he carried her along, her head down on his shoulder and legs tucked around his hips.

Harry carried his all too precious daughters upstairs, giving Annabeth over to Merlin so he could put Daisy to her feet and help her go get settled in the kitchen to finish her daily schoolwork. Eggsy was busy in the bathroom with Jason, trying to get the awful thing that was glitter off the child.

“Dada!” Jason yelled for Harry when he heard him. “Here!”

Harry chuckled as he got Daisy settled, giving her head another kiss, and turned to find out what Jason wanted him for. He smiled when he saw the soapy boy.

“Yes, Bub?” he asked, coming into the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the tub; stroking Jason’s wet curls.

“Summine!” Jason told him excitedly, showing Harry his new battleship bath toys. “And ‘stroyer!”

“Those are very nice boats,” he replied, smiling fondly at the boy.

Jason reached under the bubbles for another toy, splashing a little wildly when he lifted a mermaid doll to show him next. “Fishy, fishy, fishy,” he babbled, waving the mermaid in the air as if it was swimming in water. “Arel and Founder.”

“Bet you have crabs under there too, huh?” Eggsy told him, grinning; chuckling when Harry reached and flicked his ear.

Jason, oblivious to the joke, nodded and showed them the Sebastian toy next. “Basten, yep. And Guy,” he replied; showing the seagull toy next.

“He’s Scuttle,” Eggsy told him, helping Jason to his feet so he could try to get the glitter off his lower body.

Jason nodded. “He Guy.”

Eggsy huffed fondly and shook his head, leaning up and kissing on Jason’s wet head. Jason giggled and held onto Eggsy so he wouldn’t slip in the tub while Eggsy washed his back and butt; putting his head down on Eggsy’s shoulder and squirming a little jig of a dance.

Harry watched the two together; heart almost aching at the precious and adorable way they interacted. Eggsy was definitely one of Jason’s favorite people, and they were all grateful and relieved that Jason hadn’t been afraid when he first saw Eggsy’s scar.

Instead of showing any signs of any fear, Jason had been worried about Eggsy being hurt and still sometimes he would snuggle up with Eggsy and give the scar kisses; saying he was making Eggsy better, like a child would do.

It helped Eggsy immensely feel better, but he still hated seeing his reflection sometimes.

After getting Jason clean as possible, a few stubborn flecks of glitter not coming off, Eggsy wrapped Jason in a towel to take him to get dressed. Harry went back to their bedroom, smiling when he saw Merlin had fallen asleep with Annabeth close; surrounded safely by Harry and Eggsy’s pillows. He watched the two for a minute then turned to undress out of his suit for the evening and go to help Daisy with her school work.

When Eggsy came back, he put Jason in his high chair so he could start prepping everything he needed for dinner; ready to take care of his family and serve his Doms again.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry rounded to the back portion of the main building, going out to check on a complaint from Dresden. But, when he turned the corner and saw some of the Knights gathered and sunbathing nude; he didn’t see what the problem was. It wasn’t anything unusual to see anyone out back sunbathing nude. The children were all busy inside and none of them would be coming out until later in the afternoon and the Knights would all have gone back inside and dressed again before then.

He shrugged to himself and turned to go back inside, smiling when he spotted Eggsy and Lancelot coming from the gym together. He chuckled when Eggsy bounded to him with a happy noise and hugged him, kissing on his chin.

“I’ve been looking for you, sweet boy,” he told Eggsy, nuzzling him. “I nearly had time to become lonely.”

Eggsy snickered, smoothing Harry’s lapels. “I figured since you were busy being Arthur, I’d stay outta your hair and catch up with Lancelot for a little while. You looked ready to stab someone when I snuck off.”

Harry let out a soft sigh in Eggsy’s neck, tightening his hold on his boy when Eggsy wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged firmly; grounding him and soothing the irritation he had been feeling.

“Come upstairs. I want to give you a bath and get my hands on you; get you in some nice little lace and a bit of something skimpy so I can appreciate my sweet boy properly.”

“The new nightie sets came in, didn’t it?” Eggsy teased, letting Harry take him back inside.

“And the new bullet toy.”

They went up to their room, both smiling when they saw Merlin lounged on the bed waiting for them; enjoying himself with one of the silky tops from a nightie set, rubbing the fabric on himself unable to resist the temptation to get his hands on it.

Harry snickered softly and directed Eggsy to the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet lid while he worked to draw the bath in the clawfoot tub. Eggsy stripped down to his panties to wait for him to be done, scrolling on his phone.

He saw a notice from one of the shops where they bought his outfits, smiling when he saw new panties coming out for sale. He quickly pre-ordered a few new lace and some cotton blend panties for Harry to enjoy.

Never would he have thought he would be buying women’s underwear and wearing them; but he did it for Harry’s enjoyment mostly. He did feel good in the garments and he especially enjoyed when Harry took his time appreciating them on his body.

Harry interrupted him when the tub was filled. He stood to undress totally, putting his phone over on the counter while Harry went to a knee to slide down the panties; wiggling a little ticklish from the soft kitten kisses Harry peppered on his thighs.

Harry took him over and put him in the tub; Eggsy chuckled when he saw the added flowers and rose petals in the water, leaning up for another kiss as he settled, giving Harry’s chin a little nuzzle and nip.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he sighed, relaxing in the hot water; the scent of the flowers soothing him. “Ooh, is this lavender?”

He nodded, reaching to wash and mask Eggsy’s face; hands gentle as always. “We’ve run out of the oil so I snagged a few handfuls of sprigs out of the gardens earlier; had them dried so we can use them here.”

Eggsy inhaled deep and let it out slowly, going a little limper with the combination of the lavender and Harry’s hands on him, letting a bit of fuzz on his edges. Harry was enjoying his own peaceful warmth, pouring a bit of water to wet and wash Eggsy’s hair; scrubbing and scritching the lather in his boy’s thick hair.

“God, your hands always make me feel like a cat when you scritch on my head. I swear if I could purr for you.”

Harry chuckled softly, nuzzling on Eggsy’s ear. “Thank you for always letting me do this, sweet boy,” he whispered. “It always helps me feel so much better after a rough day.”

Eggsy nodded slightly, arching with a little huff as Harry rinsed his hair. “Me too, Daddy. It’s always so nice and makes me feel so special. Like I’m some precious jewel or something.”

“You’re much more precious than any jewel, my sweet boy,” he told him, rubbing a bit of body scrub on Eggsy’s chest, arms, and neck.

Eggsy leaned up and pecked Harry’s chin again, going to putty under Harry’s hands.

Neither realized how badly they both needed the soothing familiarity of Harry bathing Eggsy again; Harry was relieved that his worries had subsided and quieted when he finally got his boy in his hands. Eggsy left his stress and worry over how the others saw him and let himself focus on every good feeling Harry gave him instead.

##########

That evening after putting the kids to bed, Eggsy changed into one of his new nighties and kneeled for his Doms for a while before they moved from the den to their bed. Harry and Merlin had plans for their boy.

“On your stomach, kitten,” Merlin told Eggsy, giving Eggsy’s ass a playful swat before stepping up to the hidden closet.

Eggsy smiled and slinked down onto his stomach on the bed; wiggling his hips playfully when Harry turned from the closet with a length of rope, obediently putting his hands behind his back and clasping his right wrist in his left hand showing he was willing and ready to be bound with the rope.

“Please, Daddy,” he sighed to show Harry he wasn’t afraid of being bound again.

Harry grinned and stepped up to the foot of the bed, reaching up and yanking Eggsy back closer and putting his legs together before starting to bind them together. Eggsy sighed as he slipped down farther, a dopey smile on his face, accepting the dildo gag into his mouth when Merlin offered it to him.

“Good boy,” Merlin huffed, tying a scarf around Eggsy’s head to keep the dildo in his mouth. Eggsy keened, letting out a giddy little noise; his eyes rolling back when he felt Harry cuff and secure his wrists to the rope around his legs.

He squealed around the dildo when Harry’s mouth was unexpectedly on him and Harry’s tongue prodding between his cheeks.

The unexpected sting of flogger tails on his back made Eggsy squirm and moan, trying to press his ass back into Harry’s face. Merlin gave him a few hard swats on his back, moving to Eggsy’s ass cheeks when Harry finally pulled away and reached for the prostate stimulator. Eggsy squirmed and thrashed excitedly when he recognized the stimulator, whimpering and nodding enthusiastically; unable to stop his hips from giving an excited wiggle.

Harry placed the stimulator then leaned up to nuzzle on Eggsy’s ear again. “Better enjoy this and cum as much as you can; me and Uncle are going to take you together again when you’re so sensitive and overused you won’t cum for weeks.”

Eggsy groaned around the dildo, hips bucking back and eyes rolling again; yelping when Merlin gave him another swat from the flogger as the stimulator turned on inside him. He quickly started wiggling and thrashing, spasming from the deep sensation against his prostate.

Harry rolled him over onto his side and grabbed his limpness; stroking slowly. “Cum whenever you need, sweet boy. You’ve earned it,” he told Eggsy as Merlin continued with the flogger.

The assault on Eggsy’s senses took him farther down into subspace that all he could do was obey his Daddy’s soft commands; and he craved and loved every bit of it. He needed to be brought down again.


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone noticed a change in Eggsy. He was happy again and back to his old self, head held high and confident, shoulders straight and sure, that cheeky grin that Harry fell in love with back on his face. Harry was most happy and relieved to see his happy boy again.

But, nobody knew it was a facade.

Eggsy faked his smile for everyone else; only giving his genuine self to his family. He still had to force himself to be around others, even his daily sessions in the gym with Lancelot were a struggle because he felt like everyone was just being nice because they were afraid of Merlin. He felt like they still saw him as weak and useless.

He came into Merlin’s cave, nudging his way in Merlin’s lap; curling up when Merlin reclined and held him close; sighing.

“What’s wrong, kitten?” he asked.

Eggsy shrugged, rubbing on Merlin’s chest; nuzzling on him. “Daddy’s in a boring conference right now and told me to come visit you for a while; keep you busy.”

“Because?”

“Because he’s buying your birthday gift. He thinks I haven’t figured it out but his glasses reflected his screen.”

Merlin groaned quietly and turned on his screen to show the camera feed in Harry’s office, clicking on their intercoms. “Harry, don’t get me anything for my birthday; you know I don’t need anything!” he hissed, smiling when Harry twitched just a little startled.

“I’m not,” Harry lied, quickly clicking to order the shaving kit.

Merlin huffed at him. “Kitten said you were in a conference, but I’ve been watching you; you’ve made no attempts to make any calls since he left you and he saw the reflection of your screen in your glasses.”

They both laughed when Harry flipped off the camera as he put his chin in his hand.

“Can’t believe neither of my partners like surprises. Takes all the fun out of everything. I’ve scrolled numerous pages since he’s left so if he’s told you anything specific, just know it’s outdated information. Totally unreliable in trying to guess what I’ve bought you. And, if you were watching me, you would have seen me enjoying myself a few minutes ago.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling and resuming nuzzling on Merlin. “Don’t fib, Daddy. You never play with yourself.”

Merlin clicked off the intercom and spun to get Eggsy up to his feet; standing with him and following him out of the cave. Eggsy tucked to Merlin’s side, putting on his public smile just in case they passed anyone else.

When they came into Harry’s office they found him on the phone. Harry sat back and beckoned Eggsy to come beside him, pointing him to kneel beside him; reaching and tangling his fingers in Eggsy’s hair to keep himself calm for the frustrating call.

_ “Who?” _ Merlin mouthed.

Harry shook his head.  _ “Fucking Jenkins,” _

Merlin rolled his eyes as he sat down, letting Harry turn back to his call. Harry sighed slowly and pulled gently on Eggsy’s hair, trying not to shout at the horrible agent currently whining about his assignment in Siberia.

But finally after ten awful minutes, Harry put the phone down with a relieved groan; tugging to put Eggsy’s head on his thigh. He let out a slow sigh, calming down again. Eggsy nuzzled on Harry’s thigh, grinning up at him. Harry huffed a soft laugh and shook his head fondly.

“We really do have such a good boy, Hamish. He’s amazing, so fucking beautiful, and just so very good for us. We’re incredibly lucky.” Eggsy snickered and blushed, squirming happily at the praises.

“He really is,” Merlin agreed, smiling as well. “He’s amazing.”

“No, ‘m not,” Eggsy giggled bashfully, blushing a pretty shade of red.

“Be good and let us compliment you, kitten. We all know how much you truly enjoy it.”

Eggsy sat up and leaned on Harry’s chest, nuzzling and kissing on his chin. Harry chuckled, hugging one arm around his boy and holding him close as he resumed working. Merlin was busy on his tablet working, not wanting Harry to find out that he was still looking through surveillance cameras for videos of Amia coming in to abduct Jason.

Sure she was dead and gone now, but he still had to know so he would know where the weak spot in their home was; needing to keep all of the children safe.

###########

At dinner, Eggsy happily served his family; trying a new pasta salad recipe. He cooked steak for the three adults and Daisy, and beef tips for Jason; mashed potatoes and baked asparagus to go with the steaks.

Jason seemed more interested in trying to feed the vegetables to JB, but Merlin and Eggsy stopped him from making a mess.

Harry held Annabeth tucked in his arm sleeping while he ate. She was being too fussy and wouldn’t let him put her down for the night. He couldn’t yet figure out what was bothering her but he didn’t worry much knowing that newborns just sometimes got fussy for no reason.

After dinner Eggsy sent Daisy off to take a bath and gathered the dirty dishes, working to put everything in the dishwasher while Harry and Merlin retired to the den to get the little ones to sleep.

Eggsy was quick in the kitchen and came into the den, folding down between his Doms; lifting his feet up into Merlin’s lap and putting his head on Harry’s shoulder beside Annabeth, trying to help him calm her back to sleep.

“She’s gotten your stubbornness already. But, I can’t just tell her she’s pretty to put her to sleep.”

Eggsy snickered softly, kissing her little head. “She’s not pretty, she’s gorgeous and she already knows it. And she’s already got us wrapped up on her fingers.”

Harry smiled, leaning and kissing Eggsy. “Another talent she learned from you I’m sure. You just grin and I give you the world.”

Eggsy sat up when Daisy came back to the den and climbed up in his lap, curling round and hugging her close. Harry reached and took Daisy’s hand, getting a smile from her when he kissed it.

“My precious Babygirl,” he sighed, leaning to kiss her head on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Are you ready for your first horse riding lesson tomorrow?”

Daisy nodded, stifling a yawn and rubbing her eye. “You’ll be with me, right?”

Harry smiled, trying not to laugh when Eggsy snickered. “It’s been a while since I’ve been on a horse but I believe I remember the basics of not falling off.”

Now Eggsy and Merlin were trying to stifle laughter; too amused at the thought of Harry Hart on a horse. Eggsy snorted when Harry reached up and pinched him for his troubles causing Merlin to lose his battle with laughter.

Daisy sat up off Eggsy’s shoulder confused about his laughter. She looked between him and Merlin a moment then moved to Harry’s lap instead. Harry gave Eggsy a playfully smug grin, cuddling his two girls. Eggsy calmed again and leaned snuggle with Merlin for a while, letting Jason hold his hand as he tried to fight sleep against Merlin’s chest.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry watched Daisy climb up onto the back of a horse after she listened intently to a stable employee about the dos and don’ts of horse riding, unable to keep a smile off his face; proud of her for listening so well and doing everything the instructor told her before she was allowed to take her first ride. 

Hearing Daisy’s happy giggle and seeing her excitement, it filled Harry with his own happiness.

After a few times around the pen, the instructor felt she was ready to go out on an easy trail around the property. Daisy wanted Harry to come along with her so he mounted a horse to follow her, taking numerous pictures of her.

He knew he would be sore later, it had been forever ago since he was last on a horse, but he didn’t care. His Babygirl was totally happy and having so much fun learning everything about horses.

At the end of the trail, overlooking a deep, forest plush valley, the instructor stopped them; everyone who saw the view of the valley loved the sight and he always took his younger students out to see it. Harry couldn’t help smiling when he saw their home tucked hidden in the trees.

“Daddy, lookit!” Daisy told him, pointing at the top towers poking out of the trees. “Isn’t that our house?”

Harry chuckled and nodded. “It is, Babygirl; and it looks even bigger and more beautiful from up here, doesn’t it?” He took another picture of Daisy looking down into the valley then leaned carefully to her; kissing her head, tucking her in for a little bit of a hug. “And you’re one of the prettiest princesses in the whole castle.”

“It’s been empty for decades,” the instructor told them, admiring the view. “Really makes you feel like royalty, huh?”

Harry shrugged, still holding Daisy; enjoying the special time he shared with her more than the sights around. “Not so much us older ones than the children; especially this one. She even has her own princess dress she plays around in; running the halls and being all Victorian dramatic.”

The other man grinned at them. “Every princess needs her own loyal steed.”

Daisy turned and looked up at Harry, eyes immediately pleadingly wide, gasping excitedly. Harry already heard the cash register ring in his head, and it made him smile and huff a soft laugh.

“Horses are a big responsibility,” he told her. “They take a lot of hard work.”

“I’ll do it!” she replied. “I promise, I’ll take real good care of a horse; I’ll feed it every day and brush it, make sure it has water and a lot of soft grass to sleep on. I really promise I will.”

“What about riding it to make sure it has plenty of exercise and all that?”

Daisy nodded enthusiastically. “I will, Daddy. I really, really promise.”

Harry smiled fondly at her, reaching to rake his fingers through her hair. He knew she wouldn’t be able to take care of a horse all on her own, but her enthusiasm and happiness showed her sincerity to do as much as she could. He could easily help her take care of a horse until she was old enough to do it on her own.

“Well, as long as you promise. We can have a stable built and we’ll pick out the best horse we can find.”

Daisy squirmed carefully, remembering not to move so much she fell off the saddle; letting out an excited little squeal. “Thank you, Daddy!” she gushed, throwing her arms around him tight. Harry chuckled and kissed her head, nuzzling on her.

“I’ll give you the information for a nice farm where horses are sold for personal use,” the instructor told Harry as he started to turn them around to lead them back toward the riding school. “They train them for beginners specifically.”

Daisy let out another happy squeal but didn’t squirm, not wanting to spook the horse and get bucked off.

Harry knew it would be expensive to have a horse, but it wasn’t like they were suffering for money and felt that his Babygirl deserved a couple splurges in her life. He knew it would make her incredibly happy as well and make her feel more like the little princess he saw her as.

#############

Eggsy and Merlin both teased Harry about him caving and agreeing to buy Daisy her own horse, but they both knew how much Harry cherished the girl and just wanted her to have all the happiness she could get; so they didn’t laugh maliciously at him or try to make him feel guilty for the splurge for a ten year old child.

Merlin just approved the expenses for a stable to be built and buying a horse.

Eggsy came into the den after taking a shower, smiling when he saw his Doms on the couch waiting for him; his kneeling cushion placed at their feet. He stood in the doorway, a little playful dip in his hip, posing and waiting for their approval of his outfit.

He wore a mint green nightie and matching panties, stockings, and garters.

Merlin noticed him first, sitting up at attention when he saw the silk on their boy’s tanned body; his hips automatically squirming. “Oh,” he mumbled, immediately more interested in Eggsy than his tablet.

Eggsy snickered and blushed, grinning wide.

Harry looked up from his laptop, a smile spreading across his face quickly. He set aside the laptop and beckoned Eggsy to them, taking Eggsy’s hand as he stepped up.

“Gorgeous,” he huffed.

“Perfect,” Merlin said at the same time, hand rubbing slowly on the silk covering Eggsy’s abdomen.

“So perfect,” Harry sighed, reaching to feel on Eggsy’s panties; smiling when Eggsy squirmed in their hands. “Beautiful boy.”

Eggsy blushed more, squirming; relishing in the feeling of his Doms’ hands on him. “Do you like it?”

Both men nodded, unable to stop their hands. “Yes,” they answered together. Harry reached into Eggsy’s panties and gave him a slow stroke, smiling when Eggsy’s hips moved automatically. “Up here, hands and knees; present to me.”

Eggsy giggled softly and did as told, getting down on his hand and knees between them on the couch; ass toward Harry. Merlin took himself out of his pants, sighing and putting his head back as Eggsy obediently leaned down and took him into his mouth and throat deep; tangling his fingers in Eggsy’s hair. Harry reached up and rubbed on the lace in front of him, stroking Eggsy again before pulling the waistband down under his ass cheeks; his mouth going instinctively to Eggsy’s always ready hole, shoving his tongue in deep.

Eggsy went limp, taking Merlin deeper into his throat; swallowing him down to the root; fuzziness hitting him hard.

Merlin held Eggsy’s hair tight, lifting him up just a little bit so he could breathe, rolling his hips up slowly; gently fucking into Eggsy’s throat; groaning softly.

“Good boy,” he huffed a little breathless. “Such a good boy, let me have your throat.”

Eggsy keened quietly, relaxing his throat more; coasting in the fuzziness, always willing and ready to just let his Doms use his body for their own pleasure.

After Harry indulged himself for a while he sat up, reaching for the lube they kept hidden in a side table drawer; coating his fingers and shoving two deep into Eggsy’s ready hole. Eggsy groaned and moved his hips back, fucking himself on the digets. Harry stared fascinated by the way Eggsy’s hole flexed on his fingers, spreading out and tucking in as he moved.

“Beautiful,” he sighed softly, unable to look away.

Merlin stiffened with a grunt, holding Eggsy’s head a little tighter as he felt his orgasm edging; moving Eggsy on him and cumming deep into Eggsy’s throat with a muffled groan. When he was still, Merlin lifted Eggsy up off his spent dick; limbs feeling heavy; sitting him up toward Harry.

Third knuckle deep inside his boy, Harry took himself out of his pajama pants; leaning to give Eggsy’s hole another lick as he pulled his fingers out, earning a whimper from him.

“Sit,” he demanded.

Eggsy moved to obey immediately, feeling more grounded and settled as he sat on Harry’s hardness; spreading his legs wide as Merlin leaned and reached for his limpness. Harry sighed softly on Eggsy’s shoulders reaching up to hold Eggsy’s throat.

“Slowly, boy,” he huffed, rubbing his beard on Eggsy’s heated skin. “You may cum for Uncle whenever you’re ready.”

Eggsy rolled his hips slowly, fucking himself on Harry as he thrust into Merlin’s mouth; head back on Harry’s shoulder; unable to stop the helpless little whimpers that escaped his throat.

Harry huffed on Eggsy’s ear, hand firm on his throat, nipping carefully. “Such a good boy for Daddy,” he sighed, moaning when Eggsy whimpered a little more firm. “Feels so good wrapped so tight around Daddy, baby boy. You’re so beautiful when you’re like this; letting us use you however we want.”

Eggsy groaned and moved quicker as his release hit, tightening around Harry. Merlin took everything offered before sitting back again, sated and satisfied; grinning just a little bit as he watched Eggsy continue to move on Harry. Eggsy felt the sting of overstimulation but that just encouraged him more. He rolled his hips deep, pressing back flush on Harry’s lap; huffing and whimpering as Harry brushed on his prostate.

“Wait,” Harry demanded quietly. Eggsy stilled immediately and obediently tightened around him. Harry breathed heavy for a minute, pushing back his own release. He wasn’t ready to cum yet, wanting Eggsy whimpering and pleading from the overstimulation.

“Slowly now,” he sighed finally; reaching around to stroke Eggsy's spent dick. “Cum again for Daddy whenever you can.”

Eggsy whimpered and spread his thighs wider knowing Merlin was enjoying watching; closing his eyes and moving again, focused solely on Harry’s pleasure now; obedient to his Daddy’s commands.


	23. Chapter 23

Eggsy woke with a quiet groan, feeling the hard ground under his back, hearing excited screaming and laughter, and blinded by the bright blue sky above until a silhouette blocked a patch. He was confused for a moment before he recognized Harry leaning over him looking worried but obviously fighting a grin.

The last thing he remembered was going with his family to a carnival and going with Daisy in a funhouse. And, a mirror maze with bright neon lights and strobe lights.

“Ow,” he huffed feeling pain in his face; he definitely hit his nose on something.

Harry snickered softly, holding Eggsy’s head on his knees; soothing his fingers through his hair slowly. “Are you alright now, my sweet boy?”

“The hell happened?”

“The mirror maze got the best of you; you smacked right into one at the end there and had to be carted out. You passed out for a couple minutes.”

Eggsy huffed, grunting when something cold was put on his face. He settled when he recognized it was an icepack and let out a sigh, almost melting in Harry’s comfortable lap. 

But still. “Ow,” he sighed.

Harry smiled, leaning down and kissing him. “Lie here a couple more minutes then we’ll go catch up with everyone else. Flower’s off with Hamish and Jason looking at farm animals.”

Eggsy let out a breath, peeking up from under the icepack; grinning up at Harry. Harry’s smile grew and he shook his head, leaning down for another kiss. Eggsy snickered softly, unable to resist giving his chin a nuzzle.

After a few minutes passed without Eggsy showing any distress, Harry helped him to his feet and took his boy’s hand; leading him off toward the barnyard animals. Eggsy almost balked at the strong stench of all the animals in the almost too warm barn but saw Daisy in a goat pen laughing herself silly with a baby goat in her arms and a small herd headbutting her legs. She was clearly having the time of her life with the animals.

Merlin was in the neighboring pen with Jason and gentler animals; smiling as he watched his son feeding a large pig. He looked up when he noticed the two then turned his attention back to Jason as Eggsy got into the pen with Daisy, shooing the goats off her so she wouldn’t trip.

Daisy put the baby goat down and went to try to pick up a duckling.

“Careful Babygirl, ducks like to bite,” Harry cautioned. Daisy quickly decided she didn’t want to risk being bitten and moved on to pet on a little lamb instead, sitting in the hay.

Eggsy scooped up a gosling and went to where Harry stood outside the pen; content to watch and not stomp around in animal pellets. Harry quirked a brow at Eggsy, grinning and snickering, but gave the gosling a gentle stroke on its head.

“Geese are notoriously awful and mean,” he told Eggsy, smile growing when he noticed the mother goose waddling up behind Eggsy wanting her gosling back. “They bite worse than ducks.”

Eggsy shook his head, completely oblivious to the approaching danger. “No, something this pretty can’t be mea-” he cut off with a loud shout, feeling a too hard pinch on his ass; painful even through his denim jeans. “Hey, bad evil bird!”

The goose honked loudly and angrily at him, flapping her wings to show her displeasure, and snapped at him again, getting his thigh. He tried to put the gosling down again and escape the pen, getting bit repeatedly before he finally bailed out. He turned to Harry and saw him trying to stifle laughter behind his hand; over in the other pen Merlin was shaking with his own laughter.

Eggsy huffed a laugh when he heard Daisy and Jason both giggling happily. “Alright, so geese are really fuckin’ mean.”

Harry calmed and hugged Eggsy close, nuzzling and kissing on him; unable to resist grabbing a handful of his ass. Eggsy chuckled, snugging to Harry and turning to watch Daisy and Jason having fun with the animals.

#########

Over the next few hours the family had fun together; playing a few carnival games and Eggsy and Daisy rode a few rides together. He managed to get Jason on a kiddie roller coaster but they quickly found out Jason did not like carnival rides at all.

While enjoying their family time, Harry still kept an eye on his Knights out and about with their own families enjoying themselves.

When the sky started to darken, Eggsy put Daisy up piggyback and Merlin put Jason in a carrier on his back; not wanting either child lost in the crowd and unable to see clearly. They wanted to stay a little while after dark because there was going to be a fireworks display and everyone wanted to watch. Harry led them through the crowd, finding a clearing they could all sit comfortably together on the soft blanket tucked under his arm.

Eggsy put Daisy down to her feet then took the blanket to spread it out, smiling when Harry gave him an appreciative neck rub before settling down, leaning back against a tree. Daisy quickly claimed Harry’s lap, holding a melting Icee drink and the stuffed turtle Eggsy won for her in a game. Eggsy tucked up to Harry and Merlin, his head down on Harry’s shoulder and holding one of Merlin’s hands.

The first boom and blast of light startled everyone just a little bit; it was a little too early for the show to start but accidents happen, especially with fire involved. Eggsy let out a huff and settled again, smiling when Jason started babbling about the colors he saw disappearing overhead and Merlin telling him the proper names of the colors.

Finally the sky was dark enough and the show started. Merlin smartly had ear protection for the kids already and gave Harry a headset for Daisy when he noticed she was covering her ears; letting Jason stand up beside him and Eggsy and watch the sky fill with colors spiraling and shooting up high, taking a couple pictures of him.

#########

After leaving the carnival and returning home, Eggsy followed Harry and Merlin upstairs; holding Daisy’s hand as she shuffled along tiredly. He let her go to her room to get ready for bed, taking her Icee cup to wash and put in the kitchen. Merlin put Jason to bed then worked to get himself ready to relax for a while before he fell asleep; having to get Harry’s help taking off his prosthetics.

Eggsy helped him undress for bed, ignoring his weak protests, and settled him to lounge comfortably against the headboard, giving him his laptop.

“Would you like a drink, Uncle?”

Merlin smiled fondly and nodded. “Thank you, kitten,” he replied. Eggsy grinned wide and went to make drinks for his Doms; already feeling fuzzy and happy to serve them.

Harry changed and settled down in bed with a sigh, smiling when Eggsy came back with their drinks. “I think we’d like you in just your lace tonight, sweet boy. It’s far too hot for much else.”

Eggsy chuckled, giving both kisses, then turned to send his dirty clothes down the chute and get a fresh pair of panties out of his drawer; playfully wiggling his ass at the two as he pulled the lace up and tucked everything inside.

With a sly little grin, Eggsy crawled up from the foot of the bed and slinked down in his place between Harry and Merlin on his stomach with his ass open to their hands. They grabbed an ass cheek each, making him chuckle when they squeezed simultaneously, and kneaded their boy’s round globes happily; both settling in to end their day peacefully.


	24. Chapter 24

Eggsy found Harry and Merlin in Harry’s office, seeing them hunched together over Harry’s laptop watching news reports about the virus spreading worldwide; prompting several countries to enforce a lockdown. Eggsy was worried, they had so many young, vulnerable children and not to mention all the older men and women who would be more susceptible to becoming sick.

His own immune system was shitty at best, but he worried more about the others that could be threatened.

Merlin nodded when Harry mumbled to him, grabbing a stack of folders off the desk and rounding to leave the office and call everyone to gather. He paused to give Eggsy a comforting caress when he saw him standing in the middle of the office looking nervous and a little pale.

“Why don’t you run and get the Bubs, kitten?” he sighed, straightening Eggsy’s tie to cover his own nervousness. “Take everyone upstairs and connect with my laptop for a conference call with the whole of Kingsman.”

Eggsy nodded, trying not to fidget. “So we’re gonna bunker up?”

“That would be the safest route,” Harry told him, gathering his own supplies so he could work remotely from their room and help with the little ones.

Eggsy sighed and hurried off to his task, going for Daisy first.

There was already a mild hysteria with some of the other parents; a few of them were already starting to fight with each other. He ignored the bickering hens going at each other over who deserved to go into the room first and stood in the forming line outside Daisy’s classroom.

Teddy was only allowing one parent or guardian in at a time to collect a child, being a slight germaphobe he was already paranoid about the virus.

Eggsy didn’t mind waiting, just wanting to get Daisy safely and without having to punch anyone else, taking out a phone to text Liam.

_ ‘Gettin’ Flower, I’ll be around to get Jase and Anna in a little bit; Teddy’s doing one pick-up at a time.’ _

He put his phone back in his pocket and stepped forward with the line; leaning back on the wall. He only had to stand a couple minutes before he was in the room. He helped Daisy gather all of her school items she would need, putting everything in her backpack and slinging it on his shoulder. It was too heavy for her to carry herself. Daisy followed him, nervously taking his hand and tucking to him; scared from all the panicked parents being unnecessarily dramatic about pick-up.

Eggsy went to the nursery, glad that this group of parents were a lot calmer and already had most of the babies. He scooped Annabeth up first and put her in her little pram then stepped up to wake Jase, putting him up on his hip. Back in the hall as they left, Daisy hugged Eggsy’s waist and followed him to an elevator to get upstairs with the pram.

With a sigh, repeatedly reminding himself to stay calm despite his own worries, Eggsy took the children into the room; immediately feeling better when he saw Harry setting up. Daisy went to Harry quickly, climbing up on the bed beside him and clinging to him a little too tight. He sighed and moved her to his lap, hugging her close; nuzzling and kissing on her head.

“What’s wrong, Babygirl?” he asked, now focused on comforting her instead of setting up so he could continue his work.

“Miah’s mummy came in saying everyone was gonna get sick and die.”

Harry shook his head, standing with her when Eggsy stepped up to finish set-up; hugging her and pacing with her. “I don’t believe anyone here will get sick, Babygirl. We’re already starting precautions to prevent that and we’re going to take measures to not let anything spread around here. We’ll be safe, I promise.”

He tucked her in close when she sniffled and hid her face in his neck; unable to fight back scared tears; shushing her gently hoping to soothe her fears.

Eggsy finished setting everything up and looked up at Harry with a soft sigh, fidgeting, reaching to pick up Annabeth when she woke and fussed; changing her diaper before taking her to make a bottle. Jason had gone back to sleep on Eggsy’s pillows.

As he came back from the kitchen, Merlin came into their room; already exhausted and frustrated with everyone, groaning as he went for the den and plopping down on the couch to watch more news reports.

Eggsy followed concerned, folding down beside Merlin carefully; not wanting to sit rough and jostle Annabeth. Merlin let out a breath and laid a hand on Eggsy’s thigh, grounding himself and giving him something to focus on to get away from his anger and annoyance.

“Alright?” Eggsy asked, lifting a socked foot up in Merlin’s lap to let him rub.

Merlin nodded, hands moving to the foot in his lap; feeling a little better. “Just can’t handle when people go into full on panic mode and freak out; if they would go about things calmly, it would make everything go more smoothly and I wouldn’t have to do incident reports already. The fuckers.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” he huffed, nuzzling on Annabeth’s little head. “Mrs. Roberts showed her arse and a lot of the kids heard her say everyone’s gonna die so now Flower’s freaked out and scared outta her mind.”

“Yeah, I ordered Roberts and his brood offsite until further notice ‘cause she was hysterical and causing a scene. Pamela smacked her and you know it takes a lot to get to her. I’ve told everyone that if they’re going to behave like uncivilized heathens, they need to go offsite now before Harry orders doors locked tonight.”

Eggsy sighed slowly, tucking closer to Merlin to make room on the couch for Harry when he came in with Daisy still in his arms. Harry sat down, putting Daisy in his lap.

“I’ve arranged for a grocery and household supplies delivery; we’ll be more than prepared to bunk up for a while. We just all have to work together to not cause hysteria. It won’t help the situation at all; and I’ve told the men to be ready to help law enforcement with the public, just in case. We’re all well aware how ridiculous people can get in an emergency.”

“We’ll be fine,” Merlin replied, still rubbing content on Eggsy’s foot.

########

In the following days everyone worked together to resume their work but keep the recommended distance from others outside of families. Harry was proud of his men for mostly behaving and not causing more hysteria in their home; with a lot of them returning to their offsite homes it was easier to handle everything. 

With a big chunk of people usually at headquarters now offsite, nobody was strictly confined to their private quarters just yet. But, Harry ordered the nursery closed and the tutors to use online classes with their students. 

He tasked Eggsy with keeping with Jason and Annabeth so he and Merlin could keep up their responsibilities.

They came to the decision to keep the men who had pulled assignments before the virus in their current locations; with orders to complete their missions if they could without being caught so Merlin had to keep surveillance up and running constantly. 

Eggsy came out of the den after getting the two little ones down for naps, sighing and letting his tense shoulders drop just a little bit; instantly calmer when he saw his Doms working together on their bed and Daisy sitting between them with his laptop so she could do her daily schooling.

With a slight grin, Eggsy slid down across the foot of the bed, curling up at his Dom’s feet just wanting to be close to them even if they couldn’t give him any attention at the time. He laid his head carefully on Harry’s shins, grinning and nuzzling him when Harry looked up and saw him; smiling down at his precious boy before he could stop the reaction.

“Bubs are out cold. They’ll probably sleep for a while.”

“In a little while, you should start lunch then. Something simple and light. For dinner, something with chicken or maybe fish.”

Eggsy nodded, nuzzling on again before sitting up to get to work; stretching as he got to his feet and crossed through to his kitchen, fuzzy and warm already.

Keeping with their routine was going to be helpful to everyone and he was just glad that his loves would be safe.


	25. Chapter 25

Eggsy was going insane with the constant slew of ridiculousness going around. He had to keep himself busy concentrating on the children. He had to keep almost constantly busy to prevent going off on someone for trying to start hysteria. He knew how important it was to stay calm and not become obsessive of potential danger, especially with children around.

It was difficult, but he knew how to distract himself away from idiots and doomsayers.

After a short gym session, obeying Harry’s order of one hour, one day a week, one person at a time, Eggsy came back up to their room; feeling a little more settled. He sighed, smiling when he heard Jason in the den giggling about something and Daisy talking through another movie, and undressed for a shower.

Harry looked up from his book when he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and sent a notice to the next Knight waiting for access to the gym, rubbing a hand down Annabeth’s back; holding her cradled on his chest sleeping peacefully despite the noise from Jason and Daisy.

Half an hour later Eggsy came into the den dressed comfortably in pajama pants and an oversized shirt, folding down between Harry and Merlin on the couch; grinning when Daisy stood from where she laid on the floor and climbed up to sit in his lap.

She was slowly growing into long lanky legs and arms on a slim torso, which made it difficult for her to curl up tight as she used to be able but Eggsy still held her any time she wanted to be in his lap.

Eggsy looked up at the television in time to see a manic, somehow possessed and alive doll chasing down a boy. Jason sat in his little folding chair giggling at the screen.

“Chucky died in the last one but he came back alive,” Daisy told him.

Eggsy turned to look up at Harry and Merlin; but neither of them seemed at all concerned that Jason was watching a killer toy movie and apparently finding it hilarious.

“You’re aware Bub is down there cackling like mad at a killer doll right?” he asked Merlin.

Merlin nodded, busy on his tablet. “He liked the first one.”

He just sighed and shook his head, snagging a handful of popcorn out of the bowl Daisy picked up off the floor.

Harry stood when he heard a knock on their door; shushing Annabeth when she fussed quietly as he went to answer. Eggsy stood to help him when he heard the rustle of grocery bags.

“Lemme get it,” he told Harry, shooing him away from the door. “My job; you don’t even know where all of it goes.”

Harry chuckled and snagged a bag of fruits, taking it to put in the kitchen; feeling a bit of a smartass as he put each piece of fruit in a random spot for Eggsy to find around the kitchen. Eggsy came in with both arms loaded with bags, showing off his muscles and strength, huffing when he saw Harry standing against the counter in front of the sink.

He set the bags down and his hands went to his hips, though he fought a smile. “Alright, where’d you put my fruits, smartarse?”

Harry feigned innocence, fiddling with the faucet sprayer. “I surely don’t know what you mean, but if you’re lucky; it’ll all turn up tonight.”

Eggsy huffed a laugh, unable to keep it in. “So, what do you want me to cook for supper?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Surprise us; but nothing too extravagant if you make a dessert. Keep it simple.”

He grinned, grabbing a few bags to put in the fridge and deep freezer; finding the bunch of bananas in the deep freezer.

Harry grinned cheekily at him, blowing him a kiss, then turned and walked away. Eggsy chuckled and shook his head then went back to putting away the groceries; setting up a few things to prepare for dinner, turning on his radio and already dancing and singing along as he worked.

#########

Harry roamed around headquarters checking on the families who were staying through the lockdown; marking each present and well on his checklist, which was more for Pamela and medical staff more than his own peace of mind.

He felt just a little ridiculous wearing a face mask, but he was trying to lead by example and he did want to take the precautions so he wasn’t taking anything back to his family. To limit exposure, he spoke with everyone through closed doors as well since he decided today he wanted to get out and walk around a little bit instead of calling everyone over the phone.

The last door was Dresden’s room. He knocked and waited, listening for any noise inside. After a minute passed with no response, he knocked louder; but still nothing. He let out a huff and started back down to his rooms, figuring Dresden was sleeping off a hangover or ignoring him altogether.

He took off the mask, tossing it into the trash can right outside their door, and stepped in; going directly to the bathroom to change clothes and wash up, another precaution he and Merlin insisted on for everyone. He took a quick shower, washing thoroughly, and dressed; grabbing the sealed bag with his old clothes to send down to the laundry to be cleaned and sanitized again.

He couldn’t help grinning when he came into the den and found his loves all gathered for another movie. He sat down with a soft grunt and picked up his phone, calling Pamela to let her know he spoke with everybody except Dresden.

“Should we be worried?” Merlin asked, rubbing on Eggsy’s feet; needing their boy’s distraction to keep him busy.

Harry shook his head, tucking his arm around Eggsy and holding him close; kissing Eggsy’s shoulder. “He’s most likely passed out or too hungover to do anything. Pamela will send someone better prepared inside to check on him, make physical contact.”

Merlin nodded, rubbing his head with a sigh. “I’m so fuckin’ bored stayin’ cooped up, Harry. Getting out on the grounds doesn’t help much ‘cause we can’t exactly go out far. I swear I’m going to memorize every leaf on the trees and every blade of grass for the three mile radius.”

“I’m well aware how boring it is staying home, but we have children; we will not risk carrying back to them.”

“I know, but still; it’s so boring staying home.”

Eggsy moved his feet off Merlin’s lap, earning a soft whine and huff. “No whining and bitching, Ham. You’re old, you’re just as much at risk as these bubs. Stop or no more foot rubs until all this is over.”

Merlin groaned and rolled his eyes, plunking his head back. Eggsy snickered and put his feet back in Merlin’s lap; squirming to get comfortable again while he massaged firmly. Harry huffed a quiet laugh in Eggsy’s hair, nuzzling on him.

#######

Harry woke to the sound of someone shouting outside, but didn’t panic knowing it was one of the cooped up residents just shouting to let out a little frustration. Merlin had started the daily rituals of going out and shouting into the heavens, needing to do something to vent and release safely.

Beside him, Eggsy stirred awake; mumbling on Harry’s shoulder.

The deep dull he heard in his boy had Harry alert and wide awake instantly. “Are you alright?” he asked, sitting up quickly.

Eggsy groaned. “My head,” he replied, clenching his eyes shut. “Already went to Pam, you were out cold. She says it’s probably a sinus infection since it’s not in my chest but she still ordered me to be careful.”

Harry then noticed Eggsy had on a filtered face mask and the door to the den was uncommonly closed. He sighed and laid down again, rolling Eggsy toward him and tucking him in close.

“My sweet boy,” he huffed softly, nuzzling on Eggsy’s head. “I worry so much since you have no immune system it seems.”

Eggsy melted in Harry’s arms, smiling despite the discomfort he felt from the sinus infection wreaking havoc inside his head. “I’ll be fine, Daddy. I get sick every year.”

“I know, baby boy, but with all of this virus stuff going on,” he sighed and shook his head, holding Eggsy’s face carefully in his gentle hands. “My sweet, amazing, beautiful boy. You don’t need to always be getting so sick all the time. It’s not fair. I’d take your pain if I could.”

He smiled, leaning and trying to nuzzle on Harry’s chin; chuckling when the mask just rubbed roughly and tried to snag on the scruff. Harry smiled just a little bit and peppered Eggsy’s cheek and temple with kisses, earning a few happy giggles from his boy before settling with a sigh, ready to lie there and hold Eggsy until he was better again.


	26. Chapter 26

Eggsy only felt ill for a couple days before the pains dulled to manageable levels. Harry was relieved that his boy wasn’t sicker, that it was just another ill timed yearly sickness, but they still took precautions with Annabeth still being so young and vulnerable.

Eggsy hated wearing a mask, it was hot and difficult to breathe, but he cared more about his family’s health so he wore a fresh mask every day until he was determined to be not contagious.

Harry snuck up to his office when Annabeth went down for her mid morning nap, needing to get out of their rooms for at least an hour; needing to get away from Merlin whining about being bored. He understood Merlin’s frustrations and sympathized; he felt like he was slowly going crazy as well; but he would rather be stuck at home, with the added bonus of having his loves close, than be separated from them and quarantined in a lonely medical room stuck on a ventilator and knocking on Death’s door.

Merlin was currently down in his cave trying to keep himself from going crazy, watching over the away Knights but mostly on his computers playing dull games to pass the time before he got more bored and went back upstairs.

Harry came back out of his thoughts when his phone rang, sighing and clicking on the speaker.

“Yes, Pamela?” he answered, holding his tired head in his hand.

“He’s just gone, Harry. A few minutes ago.”

He sighed again and nodded. “I had a feeling it would be today,” he mumbled moreso to himself than to Pamela. He shook his head, pushing away that small twinge of grief trying to itch at him. “Alert whoever to come collect him I guess.”

“Don’t you want to come say goodbye first?” she asked. “We can dress you up. He was your brother after all.”

Harry shook his head again, huffing softly. “I gave my farewell when he was found too ill to get out of bed. Besides, I have three young children, I can’t risk direct exposure to someone who had the illness.”

“Alright, I’ll put you as a contact for if he’s ever released for burial. I honestly don’t think that’ll happen, but just in case.”

“Thank you, Pamela,” he sighed and clicked the speaker off.

He let out a groan and leaned back, running his hands down his face; nerves wearing thin and weak. He and Dresden hadn’t been close since childhood so he didn’t want to let himself get upset over Dresden’s passing.

Frustrated with the grief he did feel, he shut down his workspace and locked up his office; stomping down the hall to go back down to Eggsy, needing his boy to keep from going mad. He didn’t intend to come barging in like a rabid bull and slam the door so loud it woke Annabeth and startled Eggsy in the den, prompting him to come rushing.

Eggsy paused for a moment when he saw Harry furiously pacing and huffing with each step but reached and scooped Annabeth up off the bed to calm her again; not wanting Harry even more livid because she was crying.

Thankfully after a couple minutes he had her quiet. He sighed and turned to Harry, seeing him leaned on the windowsill looking outside; gaze hard and mouth set in a straight line.

“Dresden’s passed on,” Harry muttered. “Once the government comes to collect him, we’ll be under tighter lockdown since we had an infected person here.”

Eggsy frowned and wedged up to Harry, putting Harry’s arm around himself and Annabeth; putting his arm around Harry’s waist. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I know you two definitely weren’t close, but still. He’s your brother, and your twin. That’s gotta suck.”

Harry huffed in Eggsy’s hair, holding his boy tight and feeling a fraction better. “My sweet boy,” he sighed, nuzzling on him. “Do you think you could convince Liam to watch over the little ones for a while; I need you privately.”

“I’m sure he will,” Eggsy smiled, kissing on Harry’s chin. “Why don’t you ring him up and I’ll get the bubs ready.” He took another kiss before stepping away to gather up the kids and everything they would need.

Harry called Liam then sat down on the side of their bed, frustration and grief trying to overwhelm him. Eggsy packed Annabeth’s diaper bag, putting in a few extra Pull-Ups in for Jason, and herded the three to the door when Liam knocked a few minutes later then turned back to Harry; giving him a slight smile.

Harry sat up again, holding Eggsy’s hips. “Strip,” he demanded, nudging Eggsy to take a step back.

He smiled and took off his shirt first, squirming a little ticklish when Harry reached up and stroked his stomach; folding the shirt before taking off and folding his pants, putting them at the foot of the bed to put back on later; standing for Harry’s approval of his panties.

Harry looked his boy over, unable to resist rubbing Eggsy through his panties; this time a soft cotton pair that had cuts at the hips. He smiled at the sugar skull prints on the fabric; though he very much preferred lace, he wanted his boy comfortable and cotton seemed to be more comfortable than lace sometimes.

“Turn around.”

Eggsy snickered and turned his back to Harry, clasping his hands together to wait for Harry’s inspection of his back side; sighing when Harry grabbed his ass in both hands and squeezed.

“You’ve firmed up.”

“I found some exercises to help tone up everywhere. Don’t wanna get a saggy arse for my Daddy.”

Harry smiled fondly, tucking the waistband down under Eggsy’s ass cheeks; kneading the muscled flesh. “How long has it been?”

“A week, Daddy,” Eggsy sighed, already feeling fuzzy.

“Would you like to cum for Daddy?”

“Only if you’d like me to, Daddy. I don’t get to choose when.” Usually he would ask, but he knew that Harry needed to feel totally in control right now; and he never minded giving his Daddy control of his body.

“That’s right, boy.” Harry huffed, pulling Eggsy to sit on his lap; holding his boy’s hips tight and leaning up to rub his beard on Eggsy’s neck and shoulder roughly. “Daddy controls your pleasure, doesn’t he?”

Eggsy nodded, whimpering softly; fighting to keep his hips still. He desperately wanted to grind on Harry’s lap. “Yes, Daddy,” he moaned, spreading his thighs open when Harry reached into his panties and squeezed him. He whimpered again and thrust up against Harry’s hand.

Harry lifted Eggsy’s feet to bracket his hips on the edge of the mattress; making him spread wider and angle his hips to give him access to his ass. Eggsy moved obediently, letting Harry manhandle him into the position he wanted.

Harry reached into his nightstand and found a bottle of lube; slicking up his hand before going back into Eggsy’s panties to stroke on his boy’s limp dick.

“Are you going to cum before Daddy lets you?”

Eggsy shook his head, huffing softly, leaning back on Harry’s shoulder. “No, Daddy.” He let out a startled whimper when Harry grabbed and squeezed his balls unexpectedly hard. “I promise, Daddy. I won’t ever cum unless you give me permission.”

“What about if Uncle tells you to cum?”

He shook his head, whimpering and rolling his hips as Harry gripped a little tighter. “Not even for Uncle; I promise. Only when you say, Daddy.”

Feeling a little sadistic, Harry squeezed harder; just to hear Eggsy whimper and make him squirm on his lap. He knew Eggsy would tap out if he got too rough. He knew sometimes Eggsy just needed rough.

Harry stood and turned, depositing Eggsy face down on the bed; growling and tearing his clothes off quickly when Eggsy landed and obediently spread his legs; bracing himself, ready for his Daddy to take him.

Harry reached for the plug Eggsy had put in that morning and pulled it free; earning a yelp from his boy at the unexpected sting. “Only whores keep themselves plugged and open,” he hissed, grabbing a handful of Eggsy’s ass.

Eggsy slipped down farther into the fuzziness, smiling when he heard Harry’s tone thicken with need.

“Are you a whore, boy?” Harry continued, shoving his dry thumb into Eggsy’s open hole. “Do I need to pay you for a fuck?”

“No, sir,” he replied, spreading wider. “This whore lets you fuck for free.”

Harry’s hand smacked hard on Eggsy’s ass cheeks, leaving a deep red imprint on the tanned flesh; it started rising immediately.

“Do you let anyone else fuck you without payment?”

Eggsy shook his head, squirming at another smack. “No sir, only you.”

Harry lubed himself and spread Eggsy’s cheeks, groaning at the sight of the hairless hole opening for him, and sank in with one thrust; not prepping Eggsy because he had the plug and not even giving him time to take a breath before he was laying on Eggsy’s back and thrusting hard; his arm wrapped carefully around Eggsy’s neck.

Unable to fight the explosion of sensations, Eggsy went limp and pliant under Harry; letting Harry take him rough as he pleased, another dopey smile on his face at being used however Harry decided he wanted to fuck his all too willing and ready boy.

Sometimes he felt his sole purpose in life was to be on Harry’s dick and let Harry just use him for his own selfish pleasure without care of Eggsy’s.

Harry thrust hard enough the bed thumped in sync with his hips; but he couldn’t focus on the damage to the wall from the headboard, concentrated on the hole he fucked. He was barely even aware of Eggsy pinned under him at the moment, too far gone and needing to just fuck.

All too soon Harry came with a growl, biting down hard on Eggsy’s neck as he spasmed and thrashed. Eggsy couldn’t keep the smile off his face now, getting his pleasure from letting his Daddy use him.

Harry caught his breath and sat up, rolling to land on his back beside Eggsy; heavy limbed and head cloudy with his own peace. Eggsy giggled softly and leaned to nuzzle on Harry’s shoulder, kissing softly.

“Stay open, I’m nowhere near done with you yet, boy,” Harry huffed out, grabbing a handful of Eggsy’s ass and squeezing hard. “Don’t let any leak back out; I want you stuffed full.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy sighed, reaching for his plug again to put it back in himself since Harry was obviously too out of it at the moment. “Do I put my panties back on?”

Harry shook his head, reaching lazily for Eggsy’s dick; stroking him again slowly as he worked to plug himself up, still feeling antsy but needing to take time to recover before he pinned his boy again.


	27. Chapter 27

Eggsy woke tucked snug between Harry and Merlin, feeling a pleasant ache in his hips and thighs as he pressed his bare ass back into Harry’s hips; smiling when Harry’s arms tightened around him. Merlin stirred beside him, groggy with a rough night’s sleep despite feeling sated and thoroughly used.

When he left his cave he came back to their room to find Harry and Eggsy tumbling around again and quickly joined them, needing both of them to take him rough and leave him boneless.

Still, it didn’t help soothe his nerves away from the impending boredom he knew was waiting for him when the sun rose again; bringing another day where everyone was stuck at home and unable to do much of anything outside safely.

“First one who says good morning to me is getting shot,” he grumbled, turning to press his face into his pillow.

Harry grinned on Eggsy’s neck, busy greeting him with kisses and nuzzles; rubbing his scruff on Eggsy’s skin. “Alright, I’ll wait and greet you this afternoon.”

Merlin groaned at him and rolled face down into his pillow, huffing.

“I dunno about Uncle, but getting dicked down really helped me feel so much better, Daddy. Everywhere aches so good now.”

“Well at least one of you appreciates my efforts. We should give Liam a small raise for keeping the little ones all night.”

Eggsy nodded, laying on his back. “Especially since we’re the only ones who regularly pay him. Everyone else is trying to con him saying since they aren’t going away from home they’ll only pay every two months.”

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I’ll give him a raise and talk to the other parents; it’s bullshit they don’t want to pay to use his services.”

After a while of being lazy in bed, the three got up and got mostly dressed; choosing to just wear pajamas and lounge clothes instead of putting on work clothes since they were staying home. Eggsy took Harry’s robe off the hook in the bathroom and tucked into the garment, smiling when he caught Harry staring at him with a loving little grin.

“What can I say, it’s comfy,” he chuckled, shrugging. “The fact that it always smells like you is the only reason I haven’t gone to get my own though.”

He stepped out to pick up Annabeth and Jason from Liam’s room, stopping at Daisy’s room to check on her first; peeking in quietly, opening the door a little wider when he saw she was awake already and she looked upset.

With a sigh, Eggsy went to her, hugging her into his arms. “What’s wrong, Babygirl?”

“I just wanna go to Daddy.”

Eggsy nodded and helped her untangle from her blankets and up to her feet, sighing when he saw a light red stain on her sheets. “Take a change of pajamas, Babygirl. I’ll change your sheets.”

Daisy frowned at the stain but nodded and turned to her dresser; grabbing a clean set of clothes before leaving to go to Harry. Eggsy let out a sigh, running a hand down his face, then got to work collecting the dirty linens and putting on fresh ones from her closet; taking the armload to send down the chute in their room.

He heard Daisy in the bathroom, upset and crying and Harry trying to comfort her and keep her from becoming hysterical. He quickly decided he didn’t want to get in the middle of all that, to let Harry handle it, and went to pick up the babies.

When he came back with the two, Annabeth still sleeping and Jason hyper as only a toddler could so early in the morning, he went immediately to the kitchen to start breakfast; giving Annabeth down to Merlin as he passed through the den.

As he was busy cooking bacon and sausages, and a bit of porridge since Harry insisted on having it every morning; claiming he did it for the health of everyone. Eggsy was sure it was simply because Harry liked it so much but he didn’t want to feel old by admitting to it.

After a while Harry came into the kitchen looking just as frazzled as Eggsy felt, worrying his hand through his hair as he went to rummage in the fridge; surprising Eggsy when he grabbed a lager out of the six pack on a shelf.

“Whoa, Harry, it’s not even seven in the morning. What the hell?” he gasped when Harry opened the bottle and downed more than half in one breath.

Harry huffed, shaking his head. “I completely did not even consider what to do when Daisy started going through puberty. I thought I had a few more years to prepare. And, she’s already hysterical and manic. You should’ve seen the look on her face when I was explaining this would be a monthly thing if she’s getting an actual cycle started.”

“She’s ten, I thought girls didn’t start ‘til at least twelve or thirteen?”

Harry downed the rest of the lager, sighing. “I need to read up on everything; I’ve called and begged Pamela to come up and help us since between the three of us, we’re not ready for any of that. I don’t even have any products for her. It’s not on any of the shopping lists. I’ll have to go into town myself and get some. I don’t even know which ones to get or how many.”

Eggsy put on a smile, playfully popping a peach slice into Harry’s mouth as he stepped up; rubbing a hand down Harry’s chest. “Would you prefer I go instead?” he offered, leaning up and giving Harry a soft peck on his chin. “People might not think twice about me lookin’ at the products; they might assume you’re some nefarious granddad.”

“Yes, I’m too nervous I’ll get the wrong thing and hurt her somehow. And if I ask for help, they’d just laugh or demand I leave.”

Eggsy nodded, going back to the stove. “I’ll take care of it, Daddy; don’t worry about anything. You just worry about not angering the bear; be extra gentle with her and spoil her a bit, she probably feels worse than we can imagine.”

Harry let out a huff, putting the empty bottle in the recycling and drinking a glass of water before going for the kettle. Usually Eggsy would herd him out and do it himself but he could see Harry just needed to keep busy so he didn’t have time to worry about Daisy.

He knew she would be fine, and that this could possibly not be an actual period; knowing stress can mess with things in the body. He just had to not let himself or Daisy be overwhelmed by everything.

############

Eggsy went to town after breakfast, bundled up in the government required precaution measures, and found a store quickly that he could get in and out of without a lot of issues. 

He expected to be able to just look at something that looked simple, but when he found the feminine hygiene products, he almost fell when he found it took up two and a half aisles in the store.

He didn’t even realize he let out a little helpless whimper until he heard an employee snicker as she was crouched stocking a low shelf.

“First time?” she asked, getting to her feet; putting on her best customer service smile.

“My little sister, just this morning,” he looked around at everything and huffed, nearly pouting. “Is there really so much stuff? What the hell?” He picked up one box and his jaw dropped. “They come with a fuckin’ string of pearls?!”

Beside him the employee was snickering but also trying to be professional and non-judgmental. “No, there’s no real pearls in there; I don’t understand them either,” she told him, putting the box back on the shelf. “Come along, I’ll show you what’s good for beginners. I’m going to assume she doesn’t want to jump right into tampons; took me a few years myself.”

Eggsy groaned, shielding his eyes from all the boxes they passed; not wanting to see everything and hear the products taunting and laughing at his cluelessness.

She bent down again and offered him a couple packs of pads. “Read the instructions and precautions before you even try anything; read them with her and make sure she and you fully understand, yeah?”

Eggsy nodded, pouting. “Thank you. I really thought I’d come in and just be able to pick something. Is there anything else?”

“Her favorite chocolates or sweets could help her feel a little better. And, a good hot water bottle.” She nodded and turned to an end cap on the aisle; giving him two bottles of Midol. “This shit will save all of you. It’s the new multi-symptom stuff that helps with everything. Snuggle if she wants, put on her favorite movie. If she starts crying, which trust me she will at some point, just try to be there. Let her cry it out mostly and she’ll be fine.”

He sighed, nodding again. “Thank you,” he told her again, giving an attempt at a smile, forgetting he wore a face mask, before turning to find something sweet for Daisy.

As he took his items to pay, he saw a small bouquet of flowers and picked up a pretty bundle for Daisy; intending on just giving her something pretty for her room. He paid and left the store to return home.

When he came in half an hour later, he found Harry sitting up in bed with his laptop and a small hill of blankets and pillows beside him.

“Pamela gave her something for the pain and she knocked right out when it started taking effect. She certainly isn’t happy though. She growls and it’s terrifying.”

Eggsy snickered, taking the pads and Midol to the bathroom to put away for her; then took the candy to put in the fridge, finding a little vase for her flowers.

When everything was settled he went to help Merlin in the den with Jason and Annabeth, letting Harry handle Daisy for now.


	28. Chapter 28

Eggsy looked into the den at Harry and Daisy, seeing Daisy up in Harry’s arms again crying on his shoulder as he paced trying to comfort her. It had been a roller coaster of emotions from Daisy, one second she was snuggled with Harry, watching a movie and content; the next she was a sobbing mess and screeching like a banshee at everyone because she dripped water on her nightgown.

Watching her suffer, Eggsy was never more glad to be male and he knew they were in for all of this again with Annabeth. It terrified him.

Merlin stepped past Eggsy, holding a hypodermic carefully, approaching Harry, showing him the needle containing a small dose of high pain medication to put Daisy under for a while. Harry nodded, desperate to get relief for Daisy, and tightened his hold and discreetly lifting her sleeve to give Merlin access to her arm.

Eggsy wasn’t going to laugh when he saw Merlin take a moment to huff and cross himself as if he was warding off a curse before he stepped up and dosed Daisy.

If it wasn’t for the earplugs Harry put in for her screeching, he would have gone deaf when she turned screaming and crying when she felt the pinch of the needle unexpectedly. Merlin and Harry smartly took a step away from each other when she took a furious swing out at Merlin with a vicious little growl. Merlin let out a quiet breath, eyes a little wide, as he turned away from her; groaning softly as he went past Eggsy again.

Harry paced with Daisy until she was quiet and limp on his shoulder, unable to fight the medication. Eggsy let out a soft breath when he saw Harry’s shoulders droop with relief as he carried her to put her down on their bed for a while.

“I’m so glad I have a son.” Merlin huffed quietly, sitting up against the headboard with Jason fighting sleep on his lap; running his fingers slowly through Jason’s thick curls.

Harry snorted, sitting on the bedside; rubbing soothingly on Daisy’s back, looking over as Eggsy settled on his knees at the foot of the bed, worried about Daisy and wanting to stay close.

“There’s only so much that can jumpstart all of this with her being so young. She’s certainly not overweight and obese and I honestly don’t suspect anyone has messed with her since she’s been with us.”

Merlin nodded, nuzzling on Jason’s head. “I would have caught something on the cameras; I can see virtually every nook and cranny in this place.”

“Hopefully it’s just a lot of stress,” Eggsy sighed, fidgeting. “It’s gotta be, seein’ what all’s going on right now and she doesn’t exactly talk about how she’s feelin’ and all that good stuff.”

Harry shook his head, huffing quietly when Daisy went totally under and relaxed finally. “We have to figure something out, we can’t knock her out the entire time every month.”

“She’s too young for a Gyno appointment, too,” Merlin told him, readjusting Jason still trying to get him to take a nap. “A lot won’t take anyone under fifteen.”

“Unless Pam demands it. She ain’t gonna let Flower suffer without answers.”

Everyone tensed when Daisy unexpectedly woke and sat up. Harry scooted back a little bit, a little startled by the fury he saw in her eyes. Eggsy tensed, ready for a fit, but saw she was still mostly asleep; completely unaware that she was currently glaring like a little demon. 

Merlin sat up and stood with Jason to get him out of her reach just in case she had another fit and swung out or thrashed.

“Lie back, Babygirl,” Harry told her, gently nudging her to lay down again.

Daisy tensed, refusing to budge, and cut her eyes up at him, getting Eggsy up on his feet when she snarled at Harry.

“Lie down,” Harry said again, tone firmer, pressing her shoulders back with a little more strength.

Thankfully Daisy relaxed and laid back, closing her eyes again. The three let out a simultaneous huff and Merlin sat down again, cradling Jason.

“I say we contact a priest, Harry. That was definitely a possession move.”

“That was terrifying,” Eggsy huffed, sitting again. “Christ fuckballs.”

“Can I take it back about not knocking her out the whole time now?” Harry asked, rubbing Daisy’s back as she slept. “I don’t know if we’re ready for this every month.”

Eggsy stood with a sigh, hearing Annabeth waking in her little bassinet under the window; putting on a smile and scooping her up for a diaper change and bottle. Harry stood to follow with Merlin close behind him with Jason.

He took Annabeth and the bottle when Eggsy came back from the kitchen, sighing and cradling her, feeling exhausted and overwhelmed by everything.

Eggsy made drinks for his Doms before folding down on his kneeling pillow, leaning his head down on Harry’s thigh in an attempt to soothe him. Harry sighed, smiling down at his boy, slowly feeling his stress alleviating as Eggsy nuzzled on his leg; he wanted to reach down for his boy but his hands were full with Annabeth.

“Thank you, sweet boy,” he huffed softly, feeling warmth and peace seeping into him.

Eggsy let out a happy little noise. “Feel better, Daddy?”

He nodded, balancing the bottle on his chest so he could reach down and caress on Eggsy’s cheek; feeling more grounded and calmer. 

“Beautiful,” he sighed fondly. “My perfect boy.”

Eggsy giggled quietly, blushing, and nuzzled Harry’s palm. He sighed and relaxed when Harry’s fingers tangled in his hair and he scritched on Eggsy’s head, reaching up and holding on Merlin’s thigh to have contact with him as well. Merlin took Eggsy’s hand and held firm, almost ready to give up on Jason’s nap time the more he refused to fall asleep.

######

Harry took off to his office again, wanting to check news reports but not wanting to do it with the kids around knowing it would just cause more stress for them. He sat down and set up his laptop, already sitting tense; prepared for more rising death tolls and more panic induced violence.

Eggsy surprised him when he came in, the rush he saw told him that Eggsy was seeking refuge away from something.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting up straighter, ready to fight.

Eggsy shook his head, rushing over to turn on the wall of security monitors. “Were you aware that the goverments have ordered us on full on lock down with fuckin’ armed army roaming for security?”

That made Harry frown hard. He stared dumbly at the heavily armed soldiers surrounding their home; seeing a few roaming inside as well.

The door crashed open, startling the two. Eggsy spun ready to fight, seeing three soldiers and massive guns.

Knowing it wasn’t wise to argue with armed men, Eggsy and Harry went with them as orders were shouted and guns were all but shoved in their faces. They saw almost everyone being herded out of rooms and offices.

Harry growled darkly when he spotted one soldier with Annabeth and quickly took her from him as Eggsy snatched Daisy from another, grabbing Eggsy by his collar to haul him along following the crowd being ordered outside. He saw Merlin and directed Eggsy over to him, huffing angrily.

“Apparently we had two more infected die so now they’re gonna take all of us and put us in even more quarantined environments.”

The three were surprised when the kids were snatched from them and quickly taken off.

Merlin was quick to turn and fight, but he was brought down just as fast with the butt of a rifle to his stomach. Harry was brought down with a butt to his chest.

But Eggsy managed to move quicker and spring up on the one who snatched Daisy, shouting manically. He earned a bullet to his shoulder for his efforts, making him release and drop almost instantly.

They still fought against being taken as Jason and Daisy began screaming for them and struggling to get away from the soldiers who grabbed them. Daisy managed to headbutt the one who had her, and got back to her feet and ran but she was snatched up again just as quick as she got free.

Everyone was hauled up and shoved into armored trucks, the soldiers not being gentle or careful with anyone at all.

Harry snarled as he sat up but couldn’t do much of anything to escape when he saw Eggsy’s bloody shoulder. He let out a growl as he went to his boy, gently taking Eggsy’s shirt off to use it to stop the bleeding.

“What are we gonna do now, Harry?” he asked, unable to fight going limp in Harry’s hold.

“I don’t know yet, baby boy,” Harry sighed, leaning to nuzzle on Eggsy’s temple. He didn’t even know where to start considering ideas for getting everyone out of army custody.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry

Harry paced a make-shift observation room, waiting for a chance to escape. He already tried to escape, hearing Annabeth crying and Daisy screaming and having a fit in their separate rooms. He knew Eggsy had probably succeeded in escaping, he was quick and able to get into places someone wouldn’t think to look for him.

Across the hall Merlin laid strapped to a bed, his prosthetics confiscated to prevent escape after he managed to break out of his room twice

He heard a muffled clatter overhead and glanced up; but straightened and put on a neutral face when the door to the room clicked unlocked. He sat on the bedside, putting on an act of innocence, and waited for whoever to maneuver all the locks in place to come in.

Up in the ceiling, Eggsy watched from the vent grate and waited for his chance to strike, slowly and carefully unscrewing the grate so he could get it open. Harry didn’t react to the soft clink of a screw hitting the floor as the door opened.

He sat letting the medical worker in every protective piece of clothing except a full hazmat suit take his temperature and check his vitals; but quickly bored of that and signaled to whoever was in the vents to come down and rescue him.

Eggsy jumped down, landing quiet as he could and quickly knocked out the nurse.

“Come on, we gotta go now.”

Harry was up and climbing into the vent behind Eggsy quickly, following him to help someone else escape. Eggsy led him around bends, stopping over the room where Annabeth was taken. They jumped down and attacked another nurse. Harry scooped Annabeth up and held her close, trying to soothe her before they got back up into the vents. Eggsy helped put her in Harry’s shirt so he could carry her and crawl at the same time, letting Harry get up in the vents first.

“Where’s Daisy and Jason?” he whispered, following Eggsy again.

“Just up here,” Eggsy replied softly, turning another corner. “I sent a note to Flower telling her to get ready for me to come grab her.”

He stopped at a grate and jumped down, finding Daisy already ready with a recording of her pitching a fit to make it seem like she was still strapped down on the bed. He grabbed her up and lifted her into the vent, following her after Harry had her up and out of the way.

“Be careful, stay on the electrical tracks. The tiles can’t hold weight.” Harry told her, taking a moment to love on her. “Follow Eggsy.”

Daisy nodded, wiping her eyes before turning to crawl after Eggsy.

After getting Jason, they saw a few more Knights and agents starting to come up into the vents; some carrying a baby like Harry and leading the children old enough to understand what to do. Eggsy stopped Lancelot and passed Jason to him then turned back to Harry and the girls.

“Go with Lancelot, get outside and take off. There’s some of our trucks waiting for us.”

“What about you?”

Eggsy shook his head, getting out of the way and turning to go back. “Someone has to help Merlin get out. I’ll be fine, I promise. Tell the drivers to go. I’ll catch up by tonight with Merlin.”

Harry sighed, wanting to argue but knowing he had to make sure their children were taken to safety again. “Alright, but you be careful. Only kill if absolutely necessary and I mean it.”

Eggsy nodded and herded them to go with the others. “I’ll see you tonight, I promise.”

Harry turned away and followed Daisy after Lancelot, unable to ignore the dread he felt.

########

Merlin groaned, struggling weakly against his restraints; his wrists rubbed raw. He fought against the sedative he was given. He fought any suited up wench that came into the room, but they were all fully able bodied; he was missing his legs and couldn’t do much of anything without them.

Eggsy dropping from the ceiling jolted him out of the sedated stupor. “Help, please,” he rasped, voice weak and rough. He was exhausted.

“Christ,” Eggsy huffed, taking the straps off Merlin’s wrists; cringing when he saw the rubbed raw skin. “Can you shoot at all?”

Merlin shrugged, sighing. “Probably, what’s your plan.”

“I’ll have to carry you, I’m sorry but there’s no way around it.”

Merlin groaned but he didn’t have a choice, or a plan of his own. Eggsy turned and let Merlin get on his back, giving him a gun he stole off a guard.

“Do not clock me with that; it fuckin’ hurts,” he warned then stepped up to leave the room.

Staff and guards quickly sprang up to prevent escape, some were running and trying to locate everyone else after discovering they all managed to escape undetected. Merlin aimed and shot as Eggsy ran with him, furious about being so grossly mistreated and separated from his son.

Weaving through the halls carting Merlin on his back was difficult but Eggsy managed to lock a few doors behind them to give him a little more time to run with Merlin’s added weight.

“Wait!” Merlin told him, catching a door frame. “Reload, I’m almost out of bullets. Get yourself a gun.”

Eggsy groaned but stepped into the supply closet, almost laughing at the stupidity of whoever was running the place. Only the untrained would leave a weapons closet open and unlocked. Merlin reloaded his gun and grabbed a few extra clips. Eggsy picked up a gun and clips then turned and took off running again.

They were startled when they heard gunshots behind them. Eggsy got a better grip on Merlin and ran harder, everything in him pushing him to get Merlin back to their family.

“You alright?” he asked breathless when they were finally outside.

Merlin nodded, dropping the gun; unable to hold it any longer, again feeling the sedatives that were forced into him. “Just tired, kitten,” he huffed softly; not daring to admit that his back had a few bullets and he was weaker with one bullet in a vital organ.

He didn’t want to worry Eggsy.

Eggsy hitched him up again, blowing out a huff, and trekked along; determined to get back to his loves. 

##########

Harry watched the horizon as the sun slowly went down and the sky began to darken; more anxious and fearful the longer he didn’t see Eggsy and Merlin. Everyone was ready to go, but he wasn’t going to leave anyone behind.

Eggsy had to take a break about halfway to the trucks, Merlin got heavier as he grew weaker and quieter; putting him down with a grunt.

“We’re almost there,” he panted, sitting down.

Merlin nodded, sighing softly. He knew he wasn’t going to last that long though; he was bleeding too much and it was too late for him to speak up to get care that would save him. He wasn’t going to get philosophical and emotional about dying, he was too old anyways; pushing the wrong way of sixty now.

“Are you alright?” Eggsy asked when Merlin sat quietly against a tree.

“I’m fine, kitten,” he mumbled. “Just tired.”

Eggsy sat up straighter, realizing Merlin was far from fine. “Where are you hurt?” He got to his knees and sat Merlin up, startled when he saw Merlin’s blood soaked back. Panic hit him hard.

“Harry!” he bellowed as loud as he could, knowing everyone was close enough to hear him; scooping Merlin up again and trying to run.

Harry perked when he heard a shout and took off into the trees startled. A few of the Knights followed him.

“Harry, help!” Eggsy yelled when he finally saw him, having to put Merlin down again as Harry ran up. “He didn’t tell me he got fuckin’ shot, Harry. I’m so sorry, I had no idea. He didn’t say anything.”

“It’s alright,” he tried to soothe his boy, easing him to sit back and rolling Merlin to check him; seeing he was too pale and weak, his heart fluttering when he pressed on Merlin’s neck but didn’t feel a pulse. He felt on Merlin’s chest, but still felt nothing.

Eggsy huffed, devastation hitting him hard when Harry put Merlin flat and started CPR with Gareth helping him. Lancelot hauled Eggsy to his feet to get him out of the way, sighing as the Knights gathered around their fallen leader.

Sure Harry was their Arthur and their boss, but it had always been unanimously agreed that Merlin was definitely the top boss of Kingsman. He ran everything and everyone.

After a while of trying, exhausting himself in his attempts, Harry sat back on his feet with a huff.

“Goddammit,” he sighed. “Hamish you absolute dick.”

He took a minute to gather himself before he scooped Merlin up and stood. Not wanting any of the children to see their first dead body at such young ages, Harry put him with the other injured from their home; covering him then going to the truck where Eggsy waited with their children, getting up with his family and hugging all of them into his arms tight.

“Where are we gonna go?” Eggsy asked, trying desperately to keep hold of his emotions. “The army dicks torched our home.”

Harry shook his head, sighing softly. “I don’t know, my sweet boy,” he replied, nuzzling on Eggsy’s head. “We’ll figure something out.”

Eggsy nodded, curling closer; hugging Jason tight, afraid to let him go.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry and all of Kingman who had been present for the unexpected raid gathered around a fresh grave in Merlin’s family’s cemetery. Harry wanted to give his dearest, oldest friend a proper burial; at least give him a casket instead of having no choice but wrapping him in blankets and putting him in a hole he and the Knights worked together to dig, but they had to hurry.

At least he was beside his parents and brothers again though.

After taking a few minutes to let everyone bid their last farewell to their fallen, Harry led everyone back to the trucks where Liam and a few parents stayed behind with the children. Eggsy picked up Jason, his guilt and devastation he felt over the boy losing the only parent he ever really had made him not want to put him down for too long.

Harry got up in the truck beside Eggsy with Annabeth tucked in his arm and Daisy curled up between his bent knees, leaning on Harry’s chest tired and in pain.

Jason sat up and looked around at everyone in the truck then turned to look up at Eggsy and Harry.

“Daddy go where?” he asked. Eggsy groaned painfully, his heart shattering instantly and guilt hitting heavier.

“I don’t know, Bub,” Harry sighed sadly. He didn’t know how to explain to such a young child about death.

Eggsy let out a broken sigh and hugged Jason tighter, trying desperately to not show his emotions in front of everyone; Merlin would not appreciate that.

“Daddy at tuck?” Jason asked, nodding.

“No, Bub. Daddy’s not in another truck.” Harry couldn’t flat out lie to the boy; if he told him Merlin was in one of the other trucks, Jason would look for him at the next stop and just cry when he never came out.

“Where?”

Daisy reached up, letting Jason grip on her fingers, and looked up at Harry. “He doesn’t know what dead is, does he?”

Harry shook his head, nuzzling her with a soft sigh; kissing her temple. “No, he’s too young still, Babygirl.”

Daisy sighed sadly, taking her hand back and hugging Harry again. Eggsy pulled his knees up and held Jason tighter, nuzzling and kissing in his curls feeling more guilt and devastation.

After a few hours of driving the trucks ran out of gas and stopped in Loch Ness, Scotland. Harry ordered the trucks disabled and abandoned. Everyone was homeless but Harry had access to their funds.

The majority of the group stayed with the trucks hidden in a thick group of trees while Harry and a couple Knights went into the city to look for a way to find a big enough home for everyone. Eggsy stayed behind with Daisy and the two little ones, still not willing to let Jason get too far away from him.

He sat around a group of fallen trees with some of the other parents, watching as the children played in the trees to get rid of pent up energy from being in the trucks for so long.

Liam came over and sat down beside him, offering Eggsy a beer out of the rations from the trucks. Eggsy almost declined but took it with a sigh, twisting off the top and plunking it down.

“How are you holdin’ up?”

Eggsy groaned at him, taking a long swig and huffing after swallowing. “How would you feel if you got someone you cared so much for killed?”

“You didn’t get him killed, Eggsy. You couldn’t exactly cart him up in the vents like we all escaped, you got him out the only way you could; you were both armed but outnumbered too much.”

“Jason’s just barely about to be three and his father is dead. His mum tried to kill him before offing herself. He doesn’t have no more blood family left. He’s already alone and he’s three next week. Hamish died a week before his son’s third fuckin’ birthday.”

Liam sighed and shook his head. “Then you step up and be the father he needs now. That would be a proper honor to Hamish. Make goddamn sure that little boy knows he has at least one person left.”

“Harry’s gonna adopt him. I can’t take care of any kid on my own.”

“What do you mean, on your own?”

Eggsy shrugged and shook his head, turning to Annabeth beside him on a blanket; rubbing her back to soothe her to sleep again.

“Harry’s probably gonna kick me to the curb when we get settled so I don’t get him killed, too. He doesn’t act like he’s bothered but I know him; he’s pissed at me. He won’t say it, but he’ll start getting distant and pushin’ me out.”

Liam sighed, rubbing his forehead; frustrated with Eggsy being so hard headed and negative about himself. “I’d smack you one if I didn’t care so goddamn much, Eggsy,” he huffed. “Harry ain’t ever turning you out you daft idiot. That man worships you, still has doe eyes for you for fuck’s sake. Even when he was telling you to stay here now, he had that idiot in love Jane Austen look. For you.”

“Really?” he asked, rubbing Annabeth’s back; picking her up and putting her on his shoulder when she continued to fuss.

“Yes, you just ain’t seeing it ‘cause you’re so broken up over Hamish.”

Eggsy shrugged, letting out a slow breath on Annabeth’s head; watching the children running around playing together; trying to get through his pain and guilt before everyone returned and Harry got upset with him for being an emotional wreck.

########

A couple hours later Harry and the Knights returned, all of them looked exhausted and worn down but Harry had a plastic shopping bag in one hand and a stack of papers under his arm as he scrolled through his phone.

Harry called everyone to gather and started passing around apartment keys.

“We’re all going to be scattered around, but we all have homes. They’re all mostly furnished, but we ordered the rest; delivery in the next few days. Your addresses are on the keys. We need to leave now because we’re all on foot and some of us have to go mildly far.”

Everyone gathered to leave when all the families were together and ready. Harry took a baby carrier out of the bag and put it on his chest before putting Annabeth inside then crouched to get Daisy up on his shoulders.

Their home was the farthest one out and he knew she wouldn’t be able to walk the distance comfortably.

Eggsy helped her settle on Harry’s shoulders, bracing her as Harry stood straight then scooped Jason up and put him on his hip.

When everyone was ready they started off to find their new homes.

#######

Eggsy followed Harry into their new apartment, exhausted and needing to finally stop. He let out a grateful huff when he saw a couch that looked soft tucked under a window and folded down with a groan, putting Jason down beside him.

Harry went to the kitchen, taking the baby formula and new bottles out of the bag; making a fresh bottle for Annabeth before going to join Eggsy on the couch, huffing as he sat down.

Eggsy sat tense for a couple minutes before he nervously leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling on him; expecting Harry to get angry with him. Harry smiled tiredly and took Eggsy’s hand, lifting it for a soft kiss then leaned and kissed Eggsy’s forehead.

“Love you, my sweet boy,” he sighed softly.

Relief came over Eggsy, letting just a little bit of fuzziness seep through. “Love you, too, Daddy. So much.”

Harry lifted his arm and tucked Eggsy and Jason to his side; seeing Daisy had climbed up on the little loveseat and fallen asleep. He took off his shoes and lifted his feet up onto the coffee table, ready to settle into yet another new home and hope beyond hope that the government that took everyone captive didn’t come find everyone again.


	31. Chapter 31

Eggsy sat out in the stairwell outside the apartment, needing a short break away from two fussy little ones and Daisy being emotional and struggling to adjust to raging hormones. He felt bad for having to tap out and leave Harry to handle it on his own, but everything was threatening to overwhelm him and Harry just knew and understood.

He sent Eggsy out with a drink and a pack of Marlboro’s, telling him to sit and breathe until the beer bottle was empty.

Eggsy sighed, snuffing out his second cigarette and gulping down the last mouthful of beer, and stood running a hand down his face and blowing out a breath before opening the door and stepping inside the apartment.

“Daddy?” he heard Jason’s hopeful voice from the living room.

“No, Bub, not Daddy,” Harry replied softly. “Now come on, nap time; lie back.”

Heart breaking all over again, Eggsy threw away the empty bottle and put the cigarettes back up in a cabinet out of reach of the kids before coming to the living room to help Harry. Jason popped up from his place on the loveseat beside Harry as Eggsy came in, looking for and hoping that just once he would see his Daddy coming back home.

Eggsy groaned when Jason’s little face crumpled devastated and he cried again; making him feel guiltier and almost breaking his nerve as he scooped the crying boy up and hugged him close.

He paced with Jason, trying to calm him down and get him to take a nap; shushing him.

“Come, sit.” Harry told him after Jason was quiet; he wouldn’t be able to fight sleep much longer.

Eggsy folded down on the floor between Harry’s knees, putting his head down on his thigh. He sighed quietly when Harry tangled his fingers in his hair and scritched lightly.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, hugging Jason a little tighter and nuzzling his head. “I should have done better. I could have done better.”

Harry tugged a touch harder on Eggsy’s hair, silencing him quickly. “You did everything you could have. You couldn’t very well cart Hamish up into the vents like we escaped, there was barely enough room for the little ones to cling to a back; Jason slipped four times before Lancelot was on his feet.”

“He’s three and an orphan; because of me.”

“No, he’s an orphan because both of his parents are gone. But, he’s fortunate to not go into the child welfare systems; he has us. I’ve started the adoption papers. If you want to make anything up to him, step up and be the father he needs.”

Eggsy let out a broken sigh, fighting tears, and hugged Jason tighter. “I’ma try so fucking hard. I fucking swear.”

Harry reached down and tilted Eggsy’s chin up; caressing his jawline. “That’s all you can do.”

“You’ll have to help me some, I don’t really know how to be a dad.”

“Sure you do,” Harry smiled at him. “Before Kingsman, you were basically raising Daisy and you’ve kept her alive this long; you can do it with these little ones as well. I have total faith and trust in your abilities.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” he sighed, leaning to nuzzle on Harry’s hand.

Finally Jason was sleeping against Eggsy’s shoulder. He got to his feet carefully, offering a hand to Harry to help him up with Annabeth in his arm. Harry hooked an arm around Eggsy as they went together to put the two little ones down; feeling Eggsy calm and settle more.

“Why don’t you get a pillow and come sit pretty for a while; it’s been a long time and I know you need it.”

That got a relieved groan from Eggsy as he laid Jason down in his toddler bed. He tucked the blankets around the sleeping boy and kissed his head before he stood straight; smiling as he watched Harry fuss on Annabeth, making sure she was comfortable and would be warm before letting her alone.

Harry went back to settle on the couch while Eggsy turned to their bedroom to get his pillow; they had to completely restart their supplies and toys; then joined Harry in the living room, putting the pillow down at Harry’s feet and settling between his knees.

Everything slowed around Eggsy and everything looked and felt fuzzy again. Harry’s hand on his head grounded him, stopping his racing thoughts finally. The soft of Harry’s new pajama pants soothed Eggsy, he nuzzled and rubbed on the soft cotton, again looking like a lap cat marking its owner.

Harry was his owner, and Eggsy couldn’t find the need to have his life any different. Whenever he was at Harry’s feet, none of his problems mattered. Everything went still and soft.

“Where’s Flower?” he sighed, looking up through his lashes at Harry.

“Teddy gathered some of the class at the library. She’ll be gone for a few hours.”

“May I?” he asked, reaching up and rubbing Harry’s thigh up toward his groin.

Harry sighed slowly, tugging on Eggsy’s hair, and pulled down the waistband of his pants. Eggsy went up to his knees as Harry pulled him up by his hair, giving Harry a bit of a nuzzle before taking him deep into his mouth and throat; groaning and letting his body go limp as the fuzziness exploded inside him. Harry let out a breath and rolled his hips, moving Eggsy’s mouth on his dick; holding Eggsy’s hair tight in his fists.

He felt his own peace and warmth coursing through his body as the tension he carried disappeared as he fucked his boy’s all too willing throat again.

##############

Eggsy came back to awareness slowly, squinting against the bright lights of the living room ceiling fan. He was still at Harry’s feet, calm and fuzzy; leaning instinctively into Harry’s hand in his hair.

“There’s my sweet boy,” Harry sighed above him, smiling when Eggsy opened his eyes and looked up at him. “Do you feel better now?”

Eggsy nodded, nuzzling Harry’s offered hand. “Thank you, Daddy. I needed that so much.”

“So did I, baby boy. It’s been so long since last time we had the time. You’re so beautiful when you’re so deep down and so peaceful. We need to get back to this; both of us can very much benefit from it.”

Eggsy sat up and leaned to Harry for a proper kiss; leaning on Harry’s chest. Harry smiled, raking both hands through Eggsy’s hair and scritching over his head and shoulders; down Eggsy’s back as far as he could reach.

“My sweet, beautiful, amazing boy,” Harry sighed, kissing him again. Eggsy keened, giggling softly on Harry’s chest. “I can’t wait until I have you writhing and thrashing under me again, baby boy. I can’t wait to fuck your perfect little pussy again; just pin you down and have my filthy way with you, make you scream my name and beg for more.”

“Please, Daddy,” Eggsy huffed on Harry’s neck, his hips squirming with anticipation.

Harry smiled deviously, nipping lightly on Eggsy’s ear; growling softly, earning another thrash and squirm from his boy. “Tonight, baby boy,” he whispered against Eggsy’s ear, making Eggsy shiver and arch; his hips thrusting back against the empty air. “I will fuck you boneless and turn you to putty.”

Eggsy let out a soft groan as his knees buckled, sending him sliding down back onto his pillow; his eyes rolling back a moment as the fuzziness and peace took over every part of his body and his senses.

He barely heard Harry’s sly chuckle, but he knew he was in for the rough he so desperately needed to settle him completely. He giggled almost drunkenly up at Harry, arms heavy as he reached up to rub on his Daddy’s thigh; keening and coasting happily.

Harry watched him for a minute before grabbing his phone and starting a shopping list for replacement toys and supplies, feeling calmer and grounded again with his boy at his feet and so happy.


	32. Chapter 32

Eggsy woke with a startled huff, almost jolting up straight but staying down when he felt a little arm draped across his neck. He sighed softly, reaching up and stroking Jason’s arm gently; kissing his little balled fist clinging to his shirt collar.

Beside him tucked to his right side, Harry stirred awake; looking at him blurry eyed and brow furrowed with worry.

“Bad dream,” Eggsy whispered, leaning to nuzzle on Harry’s shoulder; unable to turn over with Jason holding onto him so tight. “Bub didn’t last long in his bed.”

“No,” Harry sighed. “About an hour after you fell asleep he came back in; nearly gave me a heart attack. I came back from the toilet and he was tucked beside you again with his little butt sticking up getting comfortable again. I couldn’t take him back and have him crying, Beth is sleeping so peaceful it wouldn’t be fair to her.”

Eggsy gently moved Jason on his chest and rolled to sit up, prompting Harry to get up with him. He usually didn’t go back to sleep after nightmares and he didn’t exactly want to put Jason down right then. Harry followed him to the kitchen, seeing he was going to try to make tea with Jason sleeping against him.

“Sit, let me, you’ve got Bub.”

He sighed but nodded and sat down at the little breakfast nook, they didn’t have a proper kitchen and very little room for anything; they didn’t even have a proper table to eat their meals at anymore. It was more like a picnic table cut in half and shoved on a wall.

Harry started the electric kettle, hating it just a little bit more each time he touched it, and took down his and Eggsy’s cheesy matching mugs; Eggsy had picked them out and since he fell in love and Eggsy gave Harry his best pleading eyes, Harry couldn’t deny him.

So now they had matching heart shaped His&His mugs, complete with heart shaped handles. They were probably supposed to be for decoration only, but that didn’t stop Harry and Eggsy. They needed mugs after all.

When the water was ready, Harry poured it over the teabags; then brought the mugs over to the half table. Eggsy sat straddling the long seat with Jason on his thigh leaning on his chest. He smiled and took a mug, still giddy with happiness whenever Harry drank from his without complaining about how tacky it was.

Harry grabbed a tin of biscuits off the windowsill and popped it open, taking a couple to eat with his tea.

“Do you want to discuss that dream?”

Eggsy sighed and shrugged. “Usual shit. Dean, all those fuckers my mum sent after me, her joinin’ them this time. This time though, Dean kept screaming at me that I killed Ham and he made me do it. Showed me all the blood on my hands.” He sighed, shaking his head and looking down at his hands, flexing his fingers slowly.

He didn’t see the blood anymore, but he felt the pain from all the beatings he suffered over his entire life.

“I know it’s not there but sometimes I just feel so sticky with it; like I can scrub and soap all I want, but it’ll still be there. It’s weird.”

Harry reached over and took Eggsy’s hands in his, rubbing slowly; soothing away the sensation of sticky blood on Eggsy’s skin; soothing Eggsy entirely.

Eggsy sighed slowly, closing his eyes for a moment; leaning and nuzzling on Jason’s head. “But, I’m not stuck up in the attic anymore, Jinkles isn’t lurkin’ after me anymore.”

“Who?” Harry asked, rubbing Eggsy’s hands.

He looked up at Harry confused, not realizing he had spoken aloud that time. “Who who?”

Harry shrugged. “You said the name Jinkles?”

That had Eggsy sitting up straight, startled, worrying Harry just a little bit more. He never talked about Jinkles; too many horrible memories. “He ain’t here, is he?”

Harry shook his head, reaching up and holding Eggsy’s cheek; wiping away a tear he was sure Eggsy wasn’t aware of on his cheek. “Nobody except us is here, sweet boy. I promise.”

Eggsy sighed, searching Harry’s face for any signs of deception. He calmed when he didn’t see any.

“When I was little, right as soon as Dean snaked in on us, he would get mad at me for everything. He started locking me up in the attic, like literally locking the door. He took out the bulb and all. Then him and his friends would bang around outside makin’ monster noises and shit. His idea of a bedtime story was Jinkles who comes to kill little kids; real dick he was. His cronies, too, the fuckers. I’m so glad I finally got to beat the shit outta them. Especially Pete; he was the first one Dean let at me for payment.”

Harry sat quietly, letting Eggsy talk; letting him get out his fears and anger, but he was seething inside and wanted Dean Baker’s head on a pike still after all the years he had been dead and gone. He let out a slow sigh and leaned over, kissing on Eggsy’s face.

Eggsy sighed and shook his head, scrubbing at his eyes; huffing. “But, it’s stupid to still be afraid, I know. I’m an adult, pushin’ thirty, I should be fearless; like you.”

“I’m far from fearless,” Harry huffed, taking their mugs to refresh them. “I have plenty of fears stemming from childhood still; you wouldn’t know it because I’ve learned to mask them over the years and you’ll learn, too.”

“Yeah, and what irrational fear do you have?” Eggsy snorted, taking a biscuit out of the tin and popping it into his mouth.

“Werewolves and foggy nights,” Harry replied simply, shrugging as he sat down. “Dresden, may Satan have him on a pitchfork in hell, when it was foggy he would go outside late at night and start howling outside my windows. You can laugh, I see you trying to not smile. I laugh at myself when I catch a glimpse outside on a foggy night and still hear him.”

“I ain’t laughing,” Eggsy snickered, covering his smile behind his hand; trying so hard not to start giggling.

Harry smiled, moving Eggsy’s hand down and kissing his smile; nipping at Eggsy’s lip, causing him to snicker. “And, I sometimes get queasy with heights. I’ve always, always hated jumping from a plane and I wouldn’t have passed my jump test if it wasn’t for Hamish. He literally kicked my arse and knocked me out of the plane.”

“I’m more afraid my chute won’t open. Tell me another, it’ll help me feel better about all that.”

Harry huffed fondly, putting the lid back on the biscuits tin and picked it up along with his atrociously tacky mug that he cherished. “I think we’ll be more comfortable on the couch and you can put him on the loveseat. I’d like to hold you.”

Eggsy smiled, hitching Jason up carefully, grabbing his mug as he got to his feet to follow Harry to the living room.

Harry led Eggsy to the living room and sat down with him after Eggsy laid Jason down and settled him; tucking Eggsy to his side and putting the tin on Eggsy’s lap, hugging him close.

Eggsy let out a sigh, calming in Harry’s arms. “So, tell me another silly fear you have.”

“I hate all these zombie movies that are so popular; just seeing the previews for the stuff they show on television; ugh. It gives me weird dreams.”

Eggsy giggled quietly, nuzzling and cuddling close to Harry; watching Jason sleeping peacefully.


	33. Chapter 33

Harry met with a construction owner who was willing to help rebuild Kingsman Scotland headquarters. He didn’t want to leave the home he had come to like so much, where his children had established lives; and it would have been ridiculously expensive and difficult to transport Daisy’s horse Thunderbolt to a new home.

He was just grateful that the horse had been at the school while a stable was being built when they were raided.

Harry came back to the apartment after giving a payment and discussing what everyone needed for the rebuild; hearing Annabeth crying inside the apartment from the stairwell. He paused at the door and let out a calming breath, tired from the long walk and just ready to be home with his loves, calming his annoyance with the awful summer heat before he opened the door and stepped inside.

He put on a smile as he rounded from the foyer to the living room, bending to catch Jason running at him, scooping him up and hugging him close. Eggsy turned from the window, sighing relieved when he saw Harry again, shoulders dropping.

“Thank fuck you’re back,” he huffed, going to Harry and crowding into his side; tucking Annabeth between their chests and nuzzling on Harry’s shoulder. Annabeth slowly calmed and started to quiet when she realized Harry was back home.

“What happened?” Harry asked, reaching up to tug gently on Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy shook his head, closing his eyes and letting out a breath through his nose. “I just missed you; everything started going buzzy and goddamn I hate it so much. It makes me so anxious and weird feeling.”

Harry smiled and tightened his arm around Eggsy, kissing and nuzzling on him. “My sweet boy,” he sighed, directing Eggsy toward the couch so they could sit together. Eggsy curled up beside Harry, going limper and letting the fuzziness start to seep through; nuzzling and kissing on Harry’s chin against his stubble.

“Where’s Flower?”

Eggsy shook his head, groaning softly. “I had to knock her out. She was hysterical over dripping honey on a paper napkin. Fucking hormones. Almost tempted to give her a tranq dart. I thought it was supposed to only last like a week a month?”

He shrugged, shaking his head. “Well, since it’s her first, and she’s so young, I’m sure the effects of it will last a little while longer.”

Eggsy sat up, shaking his head. “No, not PMS or anything like that; I mean actively bleeding. She’s still bleeding, quite a lot, and it’s been at least three weeks. I called Pam and she’s going to get in touch with a gyno for her, but that doesn’t seem normal, right?”

Harry shook his head, nuzzling on Eggsy again; kissing in his hair to soothe his boy again. “And you’re afraid you’ll be a bad father; but you realized something’s off and you’ve taken steps to get it checked out and handled.”

“I mean, she’s ten; a lotta stuff happened to her that shouldn’t have and now I can get help for her when she obviously needs it.”

“She’s lucky she has such an amazing and protective older brother. I’ve never seen anyone love and cherish a younger sibling like you do.”

“I just try to give her the love she should have gotten from her parents. But, she’s always been my baby. I’ve always taken carea her her whole life.”

A clatter came from the hallway, making them look up to see Daisy had woken again and come looking for Eggsy, rubbing her eyes. She sighed, looking settled again when she saw Harry was back home, and climbed up to wedge in beside Harry.

“How do you feel, Babygirl?” Harry asked, wrapping his arm around her and Jason.

Daisy snorted at him, pressing her face to his side; holding her arms around her stomach. “Eggsy doped me, made me fall asleep.”

Eggsy snorted on Harry’s shoulder, grinning. Harry chuckled softly and kissed her head. “I’ll punish him tonight, Babygirl.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “He’ll just like getting spanked.” Eggsy quickly stifled himself, not wanting to wake Annabeth as she started falling asleep in his arms. “Depraved wanker.” Eggsy shook with muffled laughter.

“Where have you learned about that?” Harry asked, trying desperately to not laugh.

Daisy shrugged, shifting to sit more comfortably. “Internet and really thin walls. I hear the neighbors every night.”

All joy and laughter left the two instantly. “You don’t look up porn on your devices, do you?” Harry asked worriedly.

Daisy shook her head, cringing. “Gods no, but my stupid phone hears the neighbors and it starts to pop up ‘cause the voice controls are crappy.”

“Bring it, let us see, Babygirl,” Harry sighed, nudging her to stand up.

Daisy sat up on her knees, reaching into the side table and getting her phone and tablet. Harry took the phone and got into the settings, frowning when he saw everything had been changed from how he set it up for her.

“Who disabled the parental controls I set up?”

Daisy shook her head, shrugging and giving her tablet to Eggsy so he could look at everything. “I have to restart it a lot and every time the screen and stuff all looks different.”

“How’s it already outta storage space?” Eggsy mumbled, tapping and flicking on the screen. “Do you take a lot of pictures with your tablet?”

She shrugged again. “I save a lot from Facebook cause it’s funny.”

“You’re not old enough to be on Facebook, you know that.” Eggsy sighed, flicking through to find the app and take off her account. “You have to be thirteen.”

“Which means you’ve fibbed about your age,” Harry frowned at her. “I thought you said you’re well behaved enough to have your devices?”

Eggsy shook his head, standing and going to Daisy’s room to get the device chargers; taking them to his and Harry’s room to put in their lock box. Harry came in with the phone, looking disappointed and feeling guilty for taking the phone away from her.

“We’ll just let the battery die after wiping it all clean and doing a reset of all the settings..”

Harry nodded, sighing. “She’s stomped off to her room pouting.”

Eggsy huffed, turning to put Annabeth down in her crib. Harry put the box away then went back to Jason in the living room; sighing as he sat down again, tucking Jason to his side as he crawled back over to snuggle with him. Eggsy came back after settling Annabeth, folding down beside Harry huffing softly.

“Kids,” he grumbled moodily, putting his feet up on the coffee table. “She’s learned that from someone. She has never been around shit like that.”

“I’ve sent a notice to the other parents suggesting they check their child’s devices. They could have picked something up at the library, overheard things they shouldn’t have been exposed to. One of the many reasons I despise public schooling; even in a pay school. In a private setting with a home tutor, the parents have better control of what their child picks up.”

“Can’t argue that,” Eggsy snorted. “I had all public schooling and I learned all kinds of bad things.”

Harry quirked a brow at him, grinning. “I’d like to know how you learned all those tricks with your mouth.”

Eggsy grinned up at him, kissing his chin before standing to make some tea and snacks.

#########

Harry brought Daisy to a gynecologist appointment, nervous but wanting answers for Daisy’s pains. Neither liked the pelvic exam or Daisy’s first pap smear, Harry stayed with her and held her hand through all of it though. He would do anything needed to take care of his daughters and now he knew he would be able to make it through everything when it was Annabeth’s turn.

“It’ll take a few weeks for the test results, but you’ll be contacted immediately if there’s anything serious going on. It’s not so uncommon for girls to start puberty younger, everything in their world is just getting worse and worse; bound to have some hormonal effects.”

Harry nodded, holding the blanket so Daisy could put her underwear and shorts back on then stood with her on his hip; following the doctor out of the exam room so they could leave.

“Thank you for seeing her. Her not having a mother around, I have to do double the work caring for her; still have a lot to learn about womanly happenings.”

She smiled at him, giving him a few pamphlets. “Take these, read over them; and there’s always plenty of resources online. You’ll do just fine, just be patient with her; she needs understanding and support. She’s just reacting to changes she can’t control.”

“She is a little demon sometimes. It’s quite terrifying.”

She nodded, still smiling politely, and held the door to the lobby open for him. Harry gave the paperwork to the receptionist and checked out then left with Daisy for the trek home.

Harry just wanted answers so he could prepare and know how to better handle Daisy’s issues.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I blanked on a movie for them to watch so I just randomly chose my absolute favorite movie. completely 100% absolutely forgetting the damn dog's name.
> 
> so yeah. heartache isn't on purpose. I realized it after it was too late to change everything.

Eggsy brought Daisy home after her follow-up appointment to discuss the results of her tests. He and Harry had a lot of work to do now, Daisy was diagnosed with PCOS. It was rare for a diagnosis at such a young age but now that they knew what to research, they would figure out how to best help her.

Harry looked up from his book when he heard them come through the door, moving Jason to lounge in his lap as Eggsy came in and plopped down beside him on the couch.

“So, it’s gonna be hell. I looked up some stuff on the bus ride back; a lot of articles say birth control will help with the bleeding.”

“She’s ten,” Harry huffed stunned. “A lot of the time women do use birth control to help with cycles but, they’re always at least nearing adulthood.”

Eggsy nodded, getting his laptop out of the case by his feet and pulling up the information he found. He scooted to lie on the couch half leaning on Harry’s side with Harry’s arm tucked around him.

“I know and it’ll look so so bad if people find out, but we need to do what’s best for Daisy. She’s gonna just get a lot worse if we do nothing and you would never let that happen. I know you wouldn’t ‘cause you love her.”

Harry sighed, running a hand down his face. “Alright, so she’s on the pill; she’s ten and forgetful, even if we remind her she sometimes tunes us out and she’ll have to be told again. What happens if we’re not present and she forgets more than once?”

“Then we’ll get the implant one; goes in her arm, change it out in a year. No pills, no remembering. Simple.”

He pulled up information on the implant, holding and kissing Jason’s leg when he butted his foot gently on Eggsy’s chin. Harry readjusted him with a sigh, leaning closer to read the screen.

“Alright, I’ll call tomorrow and set up an appointment.”

Eggsy sat up to put his laptop away then leaned back on Harry again, watching Annabeth on her stomach on the floor enjoying a bit of tummy time and looking like she was trying to crawl. He smiled, rolling over onto his stomach and putting his head in Harry’s lap beside Jason; soothed with Harry scritching and tugging on his hair.

He watched surprised as Annabeth rolled herself over onto her side and tumbled to her back; grunting startled at the unexpected move. He smiled and rolled off the couch to get down with her, putting her on her stomach again.

Eggsy and Harry watched as Annabeth kicked and wiggled, scooting a little bit on her blanket.

“She’s so smart,” Eggsy sighed, grinning happily; rubbing Annabeth’s back. “She takes after you so much already.”

Harry huffed softly and shook his head; chuckling when Annabeth rolled herself onto her back again. “Hopefully she’ll pick up on your best qualities.”

“I’m teaching her every bad thing I know,” Eggsy teased, chuckling.

Harry chuckled, letting Jason get to his feet; standing when Jason picked up his empty sippy cup and shook it at Harry.

“Say please and I might get you more.” Harry teased, taking the cup.

“Peace, Dada?” Jason asked following Harry to the kitchen. “Love you juice.”

“Oh, you’ll love me if I get you more juice?” he asked, smiling down at the boy.

Jason nodded, waddling over to get into the biscuit tin. Harry was surprised at the ease Jason popped the lid off the tin; he had trouble getting it off most of the time.

“Only one, Bub. You still haven’t finished your sandwich for lunch.”

Jason mean mugged him and smartly picked up two cookies before moodily stomping back to the living room. Harry heard Eggsy grunt surprised when Jason plopped down on his stomach hard.

“‘Ere, Dede. Bissit.”

Eggsy took the cookie Jason was currently trying to fit in his nostril, smiling. He snorted a laugh when Jason looked up and gave Harry another mean look as he came back with his juice and a mug of coffee.

“Dede want bissit, too.”

Harry chuckled, leaning and putting Jason’s sippy cup on the floor instead of offering it to him; amused by the way he tried to act so rough. Jason stood and snatched the cup then plopped down again, missing Eggsy’s stomach and landing beside him. Harry huffed softly, hiding his smile behind his hand.

Eggsy cackled when Jason mean mugged Harry again and stuck his tongue out between two fingers.

“Finish your sandwich and you can have another biscuit,” Harry chuckled, grabbing his book again. Jason just huffed at him and turned away to play with Eggsy and Annabeth.

After a while Daisy came out of her room and climbed up in Harry’s lap, lounging on him. Harry bookmarked and put down his book yet again and situated to cradle her, glad that she wasn’t yelling at him for the time being.

He enjoyed the quiet family time, even when the little ones were being difficult; he always took their anger and frustration with a grain of salt, he wouldn’t get upset when they just needed an outlet to vent how they felt.

#########

A few days later Harry had to meet with the construction company rebuilding their home; having to leave Eggsy with the kids so Daisy wasn’t missing schooling. He would only be overnight before he was back, but Eggsy still missed him.

Chasing after Jason all day kept him distracted as a busy, hyper toddler would do; but he still couldn’t push away the buzzy feeling. Harry did spend all the night before soothing him and preparing him for them being separated, but still Eggsy felt buzzy on his edges.

That night after finally getting Jason and Annabeth in bed, Eggsy surprised Daisy with a fresh batch of cookies and her favorite movie. If he couldn’t care for Harry he could at least put a smile on her face and feel a little better.

“What’s that?” Daisy asked, sitting up and looking at the plate of cookies as Eggsy set up for the movie.

“We’re gonna have a movie together.”

Daisy smiled, putting away her school work. “Can we have some kettle corn, too?”

“Yeah go ahead, just be careful to not pop it too long.”

Daisy got to her feet, grabbing her cup and going to the kitchen. Eggsy chuckled, setting up the movie then following her to refresh his own drink; opening a package of kettle corn for her then pouring more limeade drink.

“Can I have some, too?” Daisy asked, sitting on the bench seat while she waited for the microwave to finish.

Eggsy smiled, rinsing out the cup she had been drinking juice from; pouring limeade for her, taking both cups to the living room. He fluffed a couple couch pillows, listening to the microwave, and got the throw pillow off his and Harry’s bed.

“Lemme help you open the bag, it’s gonna be really hot,” he told Daisy as he came back to the kitchen when the microwave stopped whirring. He smiled when he saw she stopped it before anything burned, grabbing the corner of the bag and carefully opening it to dump into a bowl for her.

When everything was ready, they snuggled together on the couch and Eggsy started the movie.

“Yesss!” Daisy cheered when she recognized the first couple notes of David Bowie’s  _ Underground _ playing and saw the special effects owl flying on the screen.

Eggsy chuckled, picking up a cookie and holding her close, kissing her head and settling as Jennifer Connelly ran into view; reciting lines to her big shaggy dog.

He had a momentary pang of hurt when she called the dog by his name; Merlin. But, sighed and nudged it off toward the back of his mind for now, wanting to focus on taking care of the kids and waiting for Harry to return home.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry rounded the corner toward the apartment building, an uneasy feeling in his gut when he saw Pamela’s rental car and a local ambulance at the curb. It got heavier when he heard frantic crying and he immediately recognized Jason was making the heartwrenching noise.

He rushed to the entrance gate, heart fluttering with worry and panic when he saw EMTs bringing Jason out of their stairwell with Pamela following them.

“Harry, come on,” Pamela ordered, grabbing him and hauling him after the paramedics. “He’s Jason’s father, take him with you,” she told the crew.

“What happened?” Harry asked following the stretcher.

“He was eating and choked; I’m not sure,” she told him, herding him up into the ambulance. “Eggsy’s just waiting for Liam to come and tend to the girls, he’s coming up soon as he can.”

Harry sat down with a huff, confused and worried, and took his phone out of his pocket feeling it buzzing again. He let out a breath to calm himself when he saw Eggsy’s picture on the caller ID screen.

“I’m here in the ambulance with Jase,” he answered immediately, hearing the relief in Eggsy’s groan. “What happened?”

Eggsy shook his head, leaning in the kitchen doorway; gripping the frame, almost dizzy hearing Harry’s voice again.

“I don’t know, I had him eating lunch while Pam was here talking to Flower about getting the implant. I was making a bit of baby cereal for Beth; next thing I know this fucking behemoth of a rottweiler dog comes barging in and barking rabid. I turned from the sink to kick it away ‘cause it went right for the Bubs then I saw Jase was almost purple; he couldn’t even cry.”

Harry nodded, letting out another slow sigh, reaching and putting a hand around Jason’s leg. “What was he choking on?”

That got a helpless huff from Eggsy, and reminded him that he was going to throw away the pail of fake flowers they had put on the table. 

“He got hold of one of the flowers on the table,” he replied, snatching the pail up and chucking it into the trash can angrily.

“How?”

“I don’t know,” Eggsy huffed, annoyed with himself for not realizing the danger until it was almost too late. “I just don’t fuckin’ know anymore. Kids are sneaky, that’s all I know.”

“Take a breath,” Harry instructed, sighing slowly to prompt Eggsy to calm down and breathe again. He calmed when he heard Eggsy huff into the phone. “Another, slowly. And then another.”

Eggsy was helpless to fight against Harry’s orders, going to his knees at the sink; eyes closed as he concentrated on slowly inhaling and exhaling.

Harry nodded, hearing Eggsy breathing normally again. “Good boy,” he praised, rubbing soothingly on Jason’s leg. “Now, tell me more about this dog. How’d it get in?”

“Barreled in like a fucking battering ram; I swear. I heard it hit twice but I didn’t know what it was, flats are noisy sometimes. I just assumed it was a neighbor.”

He got back to his feet to inspect the damage he knew had to be on the doorframe; surprised to see the rottweiler lounged on the floor and watching over Annabeth and Daisy. It wasn’t the barking, Cujo reincarnated beast Eggsy saw barking at Jason.

Now the dog laid by the loveseat, massive head down on even bigger paws, content to watch Annabeth as she wiggled around on her stomach on the floor. Daisy didn’t look afraid of the dog at all.

He huffed shocked and quickly snapped a picture of them, sending it to Harry.

“Check your messages, I swear this dog is a goddamn yacht on legs. He’s huge.” He went to look at the door and frame, sighing when he saw a few scratches on the paint from the dog barreling into it and a dent he was almost positive wasn’t there before.

“Christ,” Harry huffed when he opened the text and saw the dog. “Does it have tags?”

Eggsy shrugged, stepping up carefully to check the dog for ID tags or an owner information tag. The dog didn’t have a collar. “No,” he sighed, petting the dog’s head when she raised up and looked up at him panting. “He’s fucking smiling at me, Harry.”

“She,” Daisy corrected, putting her book aside to get down on the floor and pet on the dog.

Eggsy nearly stopped her but when the dog laid her head on Daisy’s lap and let her pet her, he shook his head; running his fingers through his hair.

“When I get back we’ll take it to check for a microchip so we can find the owners.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighed, looking up when Liam came inside, and got to his feet. “Alright, I’m leaving for hospital now; Liam’s here.”

Harry nodded. “We’re nearly there, I’ll call and let you know where we are when we get settled.”

Eggsy nodded and put his phone back in his pocket after the call disconnected; blowing out a breath and running a hand down his face again. Liam stood stone still when he noticed the dog, terrified to move or twitch.

“Look, she’s fine; she’s a mush now. Just keep an eye on the girls until we get back, alright?”

“It bites?”

“No. Just go sit on the couch and make sure Beth doesn’t get into something she shouldn’t. Go on.”

He nudged Liam forward and herded him to the far end of the couch; as far away from the dog as he could get; then hurried to get outside and get a cab to the hospital.

#########

Hours later Harry and Eggsy returned home with Jason; fast asleep on Harry’s shoulder. Eggsy went to the living room, seeing Liam lounged on the couch with Annabeth on his chest sleeping peacefully; Harry went to take Jason to put him to bed.

Eggsy woke Liam, picking up Annabeth carefully so he could put her in her crib. “Sorry, bruv,” he whispered when Liam startled awake. “Extra linens are in the hall cabinet. It’s too late to walk back to your place now.”

Liam sat up, taking off his shoes before getting up to get a couple sheets and pillows out of the hall closet.

Eggsy changed Annabeth’s wet diaper then laid her down, seeing Harry in Daisy’s doorway when he left the room. He stepped up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s slim waist, looking over his shoulder curious to know what he was smiling about.

Daisy laid curled up with the rottweiler in bed with her.

“I’ll try to get her down to a vet to check for a chip before she wakes up and gets more attached.”

Eggsy nodded, kissing on Harry’s shoulder; nuzzling on him. “Go get changed, I’ll make a couple sandwiches.”

“And if she doesn’t have a chip, we’ll keep her and put up notices. If we still don’t find an owner, I don’t see why we shouldn’t give her a home. She did save our son’s life after all; we can save hers in return.”

“You mush,” Eggsy snickered, stepping away toward the kitchen.

Harry couldn’t argue that. He had a weakness for children and animals. He smiled and turned to their bedroom, ready to get out of his suit and in bed with his boy. He separated the suit into the appropriate hamper piece, putting his shirt in to go with the regular wash whites, his pants in with the darker colors, and his jacket and waistcoat to be dry cleaned.

It was methodical and routine; it was calming and familiar actions.

When he had a pair of cotton pajama pants on, Eggsy came back with a tray of sandwiches, a couple drinks, and a few pieces of cheese wedges and crackers. Harry settled against the headboard and took the tray so Eggsy could change for bed.

“How about that lavender satin short set with the cami,” he suggested, unashamedly watching Eggsy undress.

Eggsy chuckled, swiveling his hips playfully as he looked through their drawers for the pajama set Harry wanted him to wear. He felt grounded and more steady obeying Harry’s orders, welcoming the fuzziness that he pushed away for so long so he could concentrate on Jason at the hospital.

He changed then sat beside Harry, picking up the remote and a plate of food; curling up with his head on Harry’s shoulder, eating and searching the television for something to watch while they relaxed for the night.


	36. Chapter 36

After a month passed without anyone coming to claim the rottweiler, Eggsy took her back to the vet to be microchipped with his public contact information. Daisy came with him, completely attached and in love with the dog.

The dog was a good guard for the children, she followed Jason around most often and could always be found preferring to sleep on the floor at the end of his bed instead of on the thick, large, soft cushion Harry bought for her and put in the living room.

“What are you naming her?” the vet assistant asked, filling out forms.

Eggsy sighed and shrugged. “I dunno. We haven’t discussed it yet.”

“Well, we need a name before we can place the chip.”

“How about Hambone?” Daisy asked, seeing the assistant had gotten annoyed at Eggsy’s lack of an answer.

Eggsy turned to her, petting on the dog when she sat between his knees and licked at his face. “Alright,” he shrugged, blocking another slobbery lick. “Hambone.”

It was weird that the dog seemed to slightly like the name; she stood and her stub of a tail wiggled and her hind end shook excitedly. But, Eggsy smiled and sat her down, scratching behind her ears.

The assistant filled out the rest of the office paperwork then left the exam room to get the microchip ready.

Eggsy took out his phone and started taking pictures of Daisy and Hambone, unable to keep the smile off his face.

Back at home Harry and Pamela worked together to better babyproof the apartment. Annabeth was crawling and Harry had to do more to prevent another incident like Jason choking. They had the basics of babyproofing in place already, Jason explored a lot and got into everything, but Harry decided it was time to do the rest.

Sitting in the kitchen putting stronger hooks and locks on the lower cabinets, Harry heard his phone buzzing on the counter but he ignored it for now; wanting to be done with his mission to safeguard their home.

“Dada, Bebe cry!” Jason called from the couch; content to lounge and watch cartoons.

Harry hauled himself up and went to check on Annabeth, seeing that she crawled herself into a corner and couldn’t turn herself around to get back out again. He smiled and turned her around, huffing a laugh when she took off crawling across the living room as fast as she could go; headed directly for the kitchen.

He followed her, getting back down to finish the cabinets. Annabeth crawled and put herself in Harry’s lap, curious about what he was doing. Harry paused long enough to smile and kiss her head then got back to work.

“Harold Andrew Hart!”

Harry wasn’t going to admit that hearing his full name still made him nervous; when it was Pamela shouting at him; he would have run if he hadn’t had Annabeth in his lap.

“I’m absolutely certain I’m completely innocent,” he told Pamela, hearing her coming down the hall toward the kitchen.

Pamela huffed at him, hands on her hips. “Are you purposely ignoring Eggsy trying to get ahold of you?”

“No,” he snorted, reaching up and grabbing his phone off the counter; seeing at least twenty messages from Eggsy, all of them pictures of Daisy and Hambone. He huffed a soft chuckle and shook his head, smiling at the pictures.

“Still a love sick pup,” Pamela snorted at him then went to the living room to sit with Jason, needing a break after working on the bathroom. “Jase, your Dada is all doe eyed and mushy, now’s the perfect time to ask him for some sweets, huh?”

She smiled when Jason got off the couch and hurried to the kitchen.

“Bissit, Dada. Peace?” he asked looking up at Harry pleadingly. “Peace, peace, peace bissit?”

Harry chuckled and gave him two cookies. “You truly are a mess, young sir,” he told him fondly, picking up Annabeth and following him. He folded down on the couch, picking up Annabeth’s pacifier off the side table and offering it to her.

########

A few hours later Eggsy and Daisy returned with Hambone. Harry came out of the hallway after putting the little ones down for naps, not at all surprised when the dog went directly for Jason’s room.

“One hundred and twenty pounds for that damn cushion and he doesn’t even sniff it.”

Eggsy smiled, distracting Harry with a kiss. “Did Pam really full name you ‘cause you weren’t answering my texts?”

Harry huffed, his eye rolling and his arms wrapping around Eggsy. “She called me  _ Harold _ . I hate that. I haven’t been Harold since secondary school.” Eggsy giggled on Harry’s shoulder. “Laugh all you want,  _ Gary _ .”

Eggsy stifled a loud cackle, squirming when Harry flicked his ear. Harry smiled and sat with Eggsy on the couch, holding him close; sighing contentedly as Eggsy settled against his chest.

“So, how did you come up with the name Hambone?” Harry asked, scritching on Eggsy’s head.

“That was all Flower. I have no idea where she got it; but that damn tech looked so annoyed that I hadn’t already had a name I just said fuck it and went with her idea.”

He nodded, tightening his arms around Eggsy with a soft sigh. “That was Hamish’s nickname in the army. Your father gave it to him.”

Eggsy sat up startled, huffing softly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t get to my messages until it was too late. But, it’ll be fine. Now this way we have a little bit of him back.”

“Until she dies and it hits us again.”

Harry sighed, nuzzling on his boy. “It’ll be alright, my sweet boy. If we show being upset, it’ll just make us all feel worse. Now, lie here and relax. Let me enjoy having you safe in my arms again.” He smiled and snaked his hands under the waistband of Eggsy’s sweatpants; rubbing on his satin panties.

Eggsy smiled and snuggled close, nuzzling on Harry’s chin; pecking him softly.

“Wanna mess around later?”

“I’d like to mess around now,” Harry chuckled.

“But, Daisy’s awake. She already has heard the neighbors.”

Harry feigned a pout, squeezing Eggsy’s ass; making Eggsy squirm and chuckle. “Why not now?” he asked, nuzzling on his ear.

Eggsy sat up, straddling Harry’s waist, and ground down on him playfully. “Did you take too much of your Viagra or something? You rarely want to play so early in the day knowing the kids could catch us.”

Harry shrugged, rubbing Eggsy’s thighs, up his hips and around Eggsy’s waist. “No, I’m just a tightly wound, too needy old man with a gorgeous boy who is willing and ready anytime I want.”

“Well too bad ‘cause I’m pretty sure Daisy will be around any time now. She’s getting so restless being cooped up all the time.”

“Alright then,” Harry sighed, tugging Eggsy down again; shoving his hands back down into Eggsy's pants and squeezing his ass tight, making him gasp and squirm. “I’m going to keep you hard and on edge until I get to have my filthy way with you.”

That got a little giggle from Eggsy as he nuzzled and nipped on Harry’s chin. “Bring it on, old man.”

Harry chuckled and kissed Eggsy’s forehead, holding him close and tight; letting out a contented sigh.

##########

Later that night, after everyone had been tucked into bed and sleeping peacefully for a few hours, Harry and Eggsy were jolted awake by Jason and Daisy both screaming from their beds. After a few seconds of fear and total confusion, Harry ran for Jason and Eggsy went to Daisy.

Harry caught Jason as he came running out of bed, scooping him up and hugging him close; working to calm the sobbing and petrified boy. Eggsy found Daisy still sleeping, struggling to wake up from a bad dream. He had to sit her up and shake her a little rough to rouse her.

Daisy woke with a shout, immediately grabbing and clinging onto Eggsy when she finally saw him.

“What happened, Babygirl?” he asked, hearing Jason crying in the hallway and Harry working to calm him down and try not to trip on Hambone as she crowded him, concerned about Jason.

Daisy sniffled and shook her head. “It felt like something sat on me; they had their hands around my neck choking me. But, they weren’t a person like normal. Everything was like black ink and cloudy. Their hands felt like wet cotton balls. They had really sharp teeth.”

Eggsy sat her up and lifted her chin to look at her neck, huffing when he saw definite hand prints wrapped around her throat.

A loud crash in the living room startled everyone and prompted Hambone to take off running; barking mad. Eggsy was on his feet quickly and rushing to get across the hall to Annabeth’s nursery, reaching and catching Jason when Harry spun and handed him over before taking off to find out what happened.

Eggsy put the two to their feet and crouched beside the crib after picking up Annabeth. “Be quiet,” he whispered to Daisy and Jason, tucking both close to him. “Calm down, don’t be scared.”

“What is it?” Daisy asked softly, clinging to Eggsy’s arm; on her knees beside him ready to take cover under the crib if needed.

“I dunno, Babygirl,” he sighed, forcing himself to stay calm.

Harry followed Hambone to the living room and found everything overturned and in shambles; even the television that had been mounted tight to the wall had been ripped clean off, leaving a gaping hole, and the loveseat looked like someone had tried to shove it out the window.

“What the hell?” he huffed, looking around and feeling a little helpless.

He sighed and turned to get his phone; needing his Knights to gather and help him find out what happened. He was more confused and concerned when he saw that the front door was still locked up tight as he had left it before going to bed.


	37. Chapter 37

Eggsy sighed, looking around the shambled remains of the living room, Annabeth on his hip, Jason hugged to his thigh and Daisy watching over his shoulder while Harry and crew tried to clean up and make sense of everything.

They asked around and found out every floor from the ground to the top seventh floor of their building, in a direct straight up line, had all had similar incidents. A couple neighbors reported hearing what sounded like a small explosion from a lower floor.

Eggsy and Harry hadn’t heard explosions before their living room was destroyed, but they had been dealing with two frantic children so they were focused on Daisy and Jason.

Daisy was looked at by a Kingsman pediatrician but didn’t know what to think of the hand prints. They were small, obviously a child, but Eggsy didn’t want to think Daisy was harming herself in response to everything going on with and around her.

But, at the same time he thought she might be doing it in her sleep; being unable to control anything while unconscious. So, he set up a nanny cam in her room to check on her throughout the night. He had to promise Harry he would only turn it on and have it running while Daisy was in bed; neither wanted to make her feel like she didn’t have privacy in her own room.

Harry stood with a sigh, grabbing up another full trash bag for the dumpster; putting on a tired smile when he turned around and saw his loves watching everything, enjoying the sight of Eggsy and their children together.

He stepped over, hooking a finger under Eggsy’s chin and stealing a kiss before going past them and out the front door. Eggsy chuckled and blushed when he heard Lancelot’s playful teasing from the corner, groaning at the kissy noises Lancelot made at him.

“You’re an idiot,” he huffed, flicking at his nose.

Outside Harry and Percival carried trash bags to the dumpster. Percival looked around the crowded lot, seeing local police talking to one of the tenants; a terrified sixteen-year-old boy.

“Who’s that?” he asked, nodding toward the boy.

Harry looked over, frowning concerned. “Shaun. He’s in the flat below us; smart kid. Wonder what police want with him though.” He went over to listen, hearing Shaun was terrified as he looked; his voice shook as he spoke with an officer, apologizing for something and begging for his parents to not be informed.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, interrupting; fighting a grin when the officer recognized him and groaned knowing he couldn’t do anything to dissuade Harry from putting himself in the middle of things.

“Experiment gone really, really wrong. I’m so fuckin’ sorry and I swear I’ll pay for damages done to your flat and everyone else’s. I just can’t let my parents know I was in my lab again, my Dad will kick my flat arse from here to Peru.”

Harry shook his head, putting a hand on the back of the boy’s neck; stilling his trembling and quieting him. “Calm down, breathe,” he instructed, nodding when Shaun inhaled and exhaled deep. “Alright, now, what experiments were you working on?”

Shaun shook his head, still a little frazzled but grounded by Harry’s calmness. “I made a droid; but I fucked up and it just went everywhere. Was any of you hurt? I saw you got a few kids.”

“Nobody has been hurt,” Harry reassured. “If the police are done with you, and I’m sure they are since they have all the information they need, come up and let’s wait for your parents. I’ll talk to your father if you’re truly afraid of him.”

He nodded, sniffling back unshed tears, and followed Harry; going back inside and upstairs. Harry led him to the kitchen and sat him down at the table as Eggsy was getting the children ready for lunch.

“Shaun will be joining us for a couple hours,” Harry told Eggsy, going to start the electric kettle he still despised.

“Alright,” Eggsy nodded, cutting a couple more slices of fresh bread for sandwiches. “You like mustard or mayo on your ham?”

Shaun looked up surprised by the offer of food. “Oh, I’m alright; I’ll eat when my parents get back tonight.”

“Nonsense,” Eggsy told him, cutting up some pieces of ham for Jason. “Now, pick one.”

He shrugged, sighing. “Alright, mustard. Thank you.”

Eggsy smiled and nodded, happy to be at work taking care of his family.

Harry made coffee and tea for everyone helping around the apartment, sighing as he looked around at his Knights working hard to help him and his family without complaint. They didn’t even have to be ordered to come help, they just all showed up that morning and started helping everyone who had damage.

Eggsy served up lunch for everyone, letting Daisy eat in her bedroom since everywhere was crowded with someone looking for a place to sit around the small apartment.

While they ate, Harry talked more with Shaun; easily gaining the boy’s trust with his calm and kindness. Eggsy sat listening while he fed Annabeth but kept quiet and let the two talk; having a sneaking suspicion that Harry was fishing for a way to help the boy out of his rough situation with his father.

Harry always collected strays no matter where he ended up.

#######

That evening the mess was cleaned up and repairs were started; an anonymous person paid for repairs. Of course it was Harry, but being anonymous was probably best considering the way Shaun’s parents both reacted when they found out what their son had done.

His father got himself arrested for threatening and trying to violently attack him. Shaun’s mother took her husband’s side in everything and demanded that the police take her son; no longer wanting him around.

Harry naturally convinced the police to let Shaun go to his care and had Pamela come take him home with her. He wasn’t going to stand back and let a kid be so mistreated and not offer to help. He would help Shaun legally get away from his parents.

Eggsy found Harry sitting up in bed working, dressed only in boxer shorts, and smiled at him as he came in with an armload of clean laundry; putting the clothes in a drawer, bending over farther than necessary to show off his ass in his lace boyshorts. He had to stifle a laugh when he heard Harry let out a curious noise and put aside his laptop.

“Kids all asleep now?” Harry asked, getting up and knee walking to the foot of the bed, reaching and tugging Eggsy close.

“Daisy just went down, little ones have been in bed since seven.”

Harry sighed on Eggsy’s shoulder, letting his hands roam. “So, you’ll have to be quiet.”

Eggsy chuckled when Harry grabbed and tossed him on the bed; sprawling him out on his stomach; then pinned him with his body. “But, you like it when I’m loud.”

“I really do,” Harry huffed in Eggsy’s ear, nuzzling him and grinding down against his ass. “You’re just beautiful when you make all those noises.”

Eggsy turned to look up over his shoulder at Harry, grinning. “Want to call Terry to come pick us up for an hour; let us fuck in the cab?”

Harry groaned and rolled off him, swatting his ass; enjoying the jiggle it gave under his hand. “Gentlemen don’t fuck in the back seat. You know better.”

Eggsy moved and straddled Harry, smiling as he swiveled his hips. Harry sighed, rubbing on Eggsy’s thighs slowly, grinding up against his ass. “If you want loud, you’ll have to wait until repairs are done and we’re all back home.”

“If I can get it up at all.”

That made Eggsy frown and still his hips. “What do you mean?”

He sighed and shook his head, hands still rubbing. “I think it’s age finally coming for me. And, it’s partially stress from everything, but still. It’s not fun. I’d really enjoy strapping you down and having my filthy way with you again. But, we still need to order most replacements.”

Eggsy smiled, rubbing on Harry’s chest. “You replaced my nighties and underwear pretty damn fast; surprised you don’t have a hidden nook around here somewhere full of everything else already.”

Harry chuckled weakly. “Those are my favorites, of course I’m replacing them as soon as possible. Seeing you in your skimpy lace and little bitty panties; I feel like such a pervert but gods I love it all so much. My own skimpy pin-up boy. Every dream come true.”

Eggsy giggled softly and bent down for a kiss. “Well, you keep getting all the skimpy you want and your pin-up boy will gladly wear all of it for you; even if you don’t spring up and jump for a fuck.”

He kissed and nuzzled on Harry for a while, letting Harry rub and grope on him as he wanted; needing to be good and willing for him, and help him get through all the present and upcoming stresses they were facing rebuilding their home yet again.

He just wanted to keep Harry calm and happy as much as possible.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry went back to another monthly meeting with the construction crew, wanting to be updated frequently of their progression. But, he only had time to stay a few hours; he had a more important meeting with all his Knights. So he flew in and out quickly and returned to his family; thankfully this time he wasn’t greeted by an ambulance coming after his hellion of a son.

But, he did look up and see his loves up on a balcony with a neighbor for tea. He didn’t see Jason or Annabeth but he could hear Jason giggling madly about something and his little foot shot out from under the solid railing for just a moment before Harry heard Eggsy correct him.

He stopped and took his phone out, smiling.

_ ‘Where are you?’ _

_ ‘Francine invited Jase for a little playdate, we’re bein’ safe.’ _

_ ‘Look down,’ _

He moved to stand between two vehicles, just to play and tease his boy, chuckling when Eggsy looked straight down off the rail but not where he was standing.

_ ‘I can’t believe you tricked me, Daddy. That was mean. I can’t believe I looked, too.’ _

_ ‘I am home though, look again. Not just straight down.’ _

He saw Eggsy look over the rail again, chuckling as Eggsy scanned the parking lot; giving a little wave when he finally spotted him.

Eggsy disappeared from the rail, grinning, and gathered Jason and Annabeth; apologizing to Francine for having to rush off, he was just excited to have Harry back home and in one piece. He met Harry in their portion of the stairwell, both nearly going deaf when Jason squealed loud and the sound echoed.

Harry smiled and scooped him up, hugging him and Eggsy into his arms tight and giving all three kisses. Eggsy nuzzled on Harry, his arm wrapped tight around Harry’s middle, feeling fuzzy and warm again; Harry’s familiar touch and scent calming him.

“Tricky Daddy hiding from me.”

“Well, it was amusing.”

Eggsy chuckled and kissed Harry’s chin.

After a couple minutes of holding his loves, Harry herded them inside; looking back when the entrance gate opened and Daisy came in with her backpack. She looked exhausted and hot from the horrible heatwave.

“Hey, Babygirl,” he greeted, waiting for her to get upstairs and taking her backpack as he followed her inside the apartment.

“Is the air fixed yet?” she mumbled, fanning her shirt. “It’s so hot.”

Eggsy went to the little window unit they had for air conditioning and turned it on; groaning relieved when it finally kicked on again and blew blissfully cold air.

Daisy disappeared down the hall and gathered clean clothes; she wanted a shower to cool off.

Eggsy put Annabeth on her little blanket on the floor then went to the door and leaned out to the stairwells and whistled sharp; coming back inside when he heard Hambone coming downstairs again. She had followed him and the kids up but she wasn’t welcome in Francine’s apartment so she found a shady spot and fell asleep on the cooler concrete.

When he heard Harry in the kitchen closing the window he went through to the bedrooms; he had them opened in an attempt to keep their home comfortable but it hadn’t worked.

“So what happened to the window unit?” Harry asked, coming into their room to change out of his suit into more comfortable lounge clothes.

Eggsy groaned, climbing off the bed after shutting their window; peeling off his sweat soaked Polo shirt. “I don’t know but I called for maintenance ‘cause I have no idea how to fix them. Guess they came while we was upstairs with Fran.”

He took off his jeans, startled when Harry gave his ass a playful pop as he bent to get their dirty clothes off the floor, and smiled as he stood; wiggling his ass and earning another pop.

“I will never tire of seeing you wearing my marks, boy.”

Eggsy smiled, putting everything in the appropriate hamper. “Well, when repairs are done, we can really play again. But for now, we haveta tend to the kids. Go on, I’ll be in a minute; gotta wipe off some of this sweat.”

Harry took another kiss before he let Eggsy herd him out of the bedroom. Eggsy chuckled then dipped into the bathroom, Daisy safely shielded by a solid grey shower curtain, and took a cloth out of the low cabinet; wetting it with cold water then going back to the bedroom to wipe down so he could cool off.

Refreshed and now blissfully chilly, Eggsy put on fresh lace for Harry and a pair of basketball shorts; stopping in the kitchen and putting on tea for Harry and making a glass of the Limeade drink for himself and Daisy.

Harry heard him in the kitchen and stood, smiling when he saw Eggsy making snacks and drinks for everyone. He came up and wrapped his arms around Eggsy again, holding him tight.

“Anything special you want, Daddy?” Eggsy asked, leaning up and nuzzling Harry again, kissing his chin.

“You on my lap if Daisy doesn’t get there first. But, otherwise, it’s been so long since you’ve knelt for me and just let me pet on you.”

“You sure you want the Bubs all seeing that?”

Harry nodded, reaching up and tugging at Eggsy’s hair, sighing. “I’m antsy and anxious about our upcoming meetings; I kind of need it.”

“Alright, go get comfy and lemme finish here; be right in.”

Harry reluctantly released his boy and went back to wait for him in the living room, taking his kneeling cushion off the back of the couch and putting it at his feet. Daisy came in with Eggsy behind her, climbing up on the couch and wedging in beside Harry to snuggle with him for a while.

After Eggsy settled everyone with food and made sure he could reach Annabeth on her blanket, he folded down to his knees on his cushion and put his head on Harry’s hip.

Both let out a slow breath and calmed deeper when Harry’s hand landed in Eggsy’s hair; scritching and tugging.

##############

The only place to have a secure meeting without too many nosey neighbors was over at Lancelot’s rental cottage. So, Harry called his Knights to the cottage. They had to discuss something he was positive he wasn’t ready to discuss; but he knew he had to do it.

They needed to determine who would be Merlin’s successor. The one that had been chosen by Merlin had been one of the men taken by the virus that still kept everyone at home.

“Who is tech sufficient enough?” Harry sighed, looking through employee files on his laptop.

“R&D groups,” Percival replied, thumbing through a file folder. “That Katie Girl, her group is smart; all of them.”

“Her name’s Kate,” Eggsy grumbled knowing how much Kate despised being called Katie; she would take a swing if Percival had called her Katie Girl to her face.

“No arguing,” Harry sighed at them, bringing up her group’s files. “What about any of Dresden’s men?”

There was a collective groan at that suggestion. Eggsy took a sip of water so he wouldn’t voice his dislike of the mob agents. He did smile when he heard Lancelot beside him grumble softly to himself.

“I nominate Kate,” he spoke up, folding his hands and sitting up a little straighter when he realized he was slouching inappropriately. “She’s smart, professional, responsible, everything that we need in Merlin.”

Harry nodded, jotting down a couple notes. “God damn you, Hamish,” he said quietly to himself, eye closed in a moment of grief for his dear friend. “I fucking never wanted to have to do this for you, you bastard.”

He felt a little better when Eggsy reached and took his hand but he still was struggling to get through the process. “You alright?” Eggsy asked, knowing it was a ridiculous question and knowing the answer already.

“Yes,” he replied with another sigh and opened his eye again to continue working.

“Isn’t it a bit unprofessional to get broken up about a fuck buddy, sir?”

Eggsy almost snatched his hand back startled when Harry’s head snapped back up and he snarled audibly at the offending Knight.

“Hamish was my oldest and one of my dearest friends, Paul. Of course I’m going to fucking grieve for him. I’m not completely heartless.”

Lancelot stood and rounded the kitchen table to Lamorak; cuffing him up by his nose and getting him up to his feet, herding him toward the front door. “You don’t dare speak to Arthur like that in my home!” he hissed, pushing Lamorak outside. He huffed a breath and locked the door before returning to the table and sitting down, running a hand over his hair to calm himself down.

“Sorry, sir. I just wasn’t going to let him speak like that; least of all to you.”

Harry nodded, still clutching Eggsy’s hand tight; trying to keep his emotions in check so he could get through the meeting. “Any other nominations?”

“Mara, also from Kate’s group,” Percival spoke up, shrugging.

“And Steven. We really should keep it an all male operation for the important stuff.”

Harry wasn’t going to snap again, but it was a near thing. He glared up at Bors, his pen noticeably rigid and still. “Really, why is that?” he challenged, putting his pen down and clasping his hands together on the notepad.

Bors shrugged, unaware of the danger he was putting himself in with his misogyny.

“Women shouldn’t be in a position over a man.”

Harry nodded. “Then since you can’t have an unbiased view, your vote will not count and you’ll find yourself with Jenkins and Calvin in Siberia if you keep up with that kind of talk. Kingsman does not discriminate and you know that.”

“Probably should but not my decision,” Bors grumbled to himself, huffing.

“No it’s not, now shut the fuck up.” Harry demanded then addressed the other Knights. “Next week we’ll meet up and vote. I want all of you, except Bors; you don’t even bother coming next week; to consider our three nominees and choose who you believe will be best for the position.”

With that he dismissed the Knights and everyone prepared to leave. Lancelot saw them all out, then locked up to leave to the markets.

“Eggsy, what’dya say to going to find a pub later?” he asked, following Eggsy and Harry on his way.

He shrugged, shouldering a heavy messenger bag. “Depends on-”

“Go on and have a few hours of fun,” Harry interrupted with a smile. “Kids will be fine and I will be preoccupied with considering nominees.”

“Well, alright then,” Eggsy grinned at Harry, catching his hand. “Seven good?”

Lancelot nodded, smiling. “I’ll text you the details,” he told him then took off jogging for the bus stop at the corner, hearing his bus approaching.

Harry smiled and hugged Eggsy to his side, kissing Eggsy’s head. “I’m so glad you’re going to have fun with a friend, sweet boy. You have certainly earned a break from the Bubs. You should make it a weekly thing.”

“You sure?”

“I insist,” he replied. “Friendships are just as important as romantic relationships. It’s good to refresh the soul being silly with a good friend.”

Eggsy smiled and kissed on Harry’s chin, nuzzling and snickering softly. “Thank you, Daddy.” he whispered, earning a soft kiss from Harry.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song used: I've Never Been To Me by Charlene.
> 
> the movie bit he's recreated; the opening song of The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert

Promptly at seven Eggsy stepped off the bus just down the sidewalk from the pub where Lancelot wanted to meet for a couple drinks. He dressed simply with a pair of dark jeans, white sneakers, and a tight grey Henley that Harry insisted on him wearing. He didn’t know if there was some sort of dress code for the pub, but he didn’t want to put on a suit just to have drinks with a friend.

Lancelot had told him they would meet at the alley right beside the pub, so Eggsy lingered at the mouth of the alley and looked around while he waited; reading the marquee above the pub. It was a small place, but from the looks of it, it wasn’t a traditional Scottish pub. It reminded him of the nightclub Harry still owned and that he missed just a little bit.

“Hey, stranger,” a husky voice rasped; the person obviously trying to soften their voice.

Eggsy turned seeing a patron decked out in full drag, complete with an awful wig that had bleached locks and black roots. “Sorry madame,” he told her, stepping out of her way thinking she was headed down the alley.

Lancelot chuckled, deciding to play a little bit. “You’re cute,” He gave Eggsy an exaggerated up and down look. “Wanna go to a private party?”

He smiled politely and shook his head, motioning to the collar around his neck. “Sorry, taken. I’m just waiting for a friend.”

“You idiot, it’s me,” Lancelot laughed at him, dropping the awful attempt at a feminine voice. He took off the wig so Eggsy would recognize him.

“You fucker,” Eggsy chuckled, hands going to his hips. “What’s all this then, should I have dressed up as well?”

He shrugged, now looking a little nervous. “Actually no; I’m performing tonight. Lip singin’ ‘cause I sound horrible. I came dolled up once as a goof and the other girls liked me. I figured if I had a familiar face in the crowd I wouldn’t be so nervous. It’s my first time.”

“Oh yeah, course I’ll sit out and root for you. Is it just for kicks or what?”

“Let’s head on to the dressing rooms, too many ears out here,”

Eggsy nodded and followed Lancelot down the alley to a side entrance; down a long velvet covered hall into a large dressing room. Eggsy saw numerous performers in various stages of undress preparing for the show but he kept neutral, following Lancelot to a set of chairs at the farthest end of the long make-up counter to the right of the room.

“Alright, you passed their test; just come in here and don’t make a scene. Don’t go asking a lot of questions or anything like that either; this lot generally hates that.”

Eggsy nodded, watching Lancelot put a few final touches to his wild make-up. “I worked a kink club, this wouldn’t bother me.”

“That’s why I asked you specifically; ‘cause I know you most of all will support me.”

Eggsy sat back and looked Lancelot over more closely. “This is more than just a weekend thing to get rid of boredom for you, isn’t it?”

Lancelot sighed, dropping his hand and looking down at his collection of make-up and fake eyelashes. Eggsy reached up and took his hand, prompting him to turn and look at him.

“Just, don’t tell anyone, yeah?” he whispered. “But, I ain’t felt right since forever. This here, all the clothes and all the make-up; this feels like me. You know?”

Eggsy nodded. “I honestly do, yeah. I have that with Harry definitely.”

He sighed again and settled, turning to fix his make-up and brush out his wig once more. Eggsy sat back and watched him with a grin, a little feeling of warmth hugging him knowing his friend trusted him with something so deep.

After a while the club started to open and Eggsy was ushered out to find a seat. He settled at the end of a long table nearest to the stage where Lancelot would definitely see him; ordering a glass of Guiness to sip on while he watched everyone.

He sat through four sets of girls before the lights dimmed and the deejay introduced a newcomer to the Maverick stage. He smiled as Lancelot stepped up to the old style microphone.

_ Hey lady, you, lady, cursin’ at your life _

_ You’re a discontented mother, and a regimented wife. _

Eggsy smiled when he recognized the song and now the wig and sequined dress made sense. Lancelot had told him he loved the movie so it made sense that he would recreate his favorite bit.

_ I’ve been to paradise _

_ Never been to me. _

At the end of the song Eggsy was a little dumbstruck, but completely and emphatically happy for Lancelot; and it sounded like the rest of the crowd liked him as well.

Lancelot laughed bashfully, giving a bow, then nodded for Eggsy to go back to the dressing room. Eggsy downed the rest of his pint then stood and weaved his way back, walking in with the door already opened.

“That was awesome, bruv,” he gushed, sitting down with Lancelot again. “Oh my fuck, you looked amazin’ up there and you were totally fuckin’ happy; I saw it.”

“It was really fun. I was so scared but I did it.”

“You going again?”

Lancelot nodded, working to put on different make-up. “If you know how to brush a wig, that’ll help save some time so I don’t have to rush make-up and fuck it up.”

Eggsy smiled, picking up the styrofoam head with another of Lancelot’s wigs and a brush; working careful not to rip anything as he worked the tangles out.

“If you want, I can give you some links for shops where you can get better supplies and all that. I get all my skimpy and lace things online; it’s all really good stuff.

“You’ve done drag?”

“No, but I was in all kinds of skimpy lingerie when I was workin’ the club. I liked it so I kept it all. Then when the  _ fire _ happened I lost everything so I’m getting it all back now.”

“Harry doesn’t care that you wear women’s lingerie?”

Eggsy chuckled, grinning wide. “He really doesn’t mind at all.”

Lancelot smiled, reapplying his make-up.

#######

A few hours later Eggsy got back home, tired but still smiling as he unlocked the door and stepped into the expectedly dark apartment. He locked the door again and tiptoed his way quietly to the bedroom; relaxing when he saw light from Harry’s bedside lamp on.

Harry looked up from his book when Eggsy came in, smiling. He didn’t ask about the glitter spackled on Eggsy’s cheeks and the visible bit of his chest; he got dusted helping Lancelot into his third outfit for his last set; but the smack of lipstick print on Eggsy’s cheek had him immediately curious.

“Did you have fun?”

Eggsy nodded. “Don’s a lot of fun. We went to a drag pub ‘cause the others were too stuffy and too many local regulars tryna push us out.”

Harry nodded, setting the book aside, and stood rounding to Eggsy. “What’s this then?” he asked, feeling unnaturally possessive of his boy as he grabbed Eggsy’s chin and tilted his head to look better at the lipstick.

“One of the girls went around the crowd, got caught.”

And Harry saw directly through that lie. He yanked a little rough and gripped a little tighter.

“I ain’t tellin’ nobody’s personal secrets, Harry. Mean mug me all you want, but I was too busy having fun to flirt with anyone.”

Harry sighed through his nose. “I better not find out otherwise. For a mission yes you may but out with friends, you absolutely will not bend over for anyone else.”

Eggsy scoffed and rolled his eyes, taking off his shirt with a huff and tossing it toward the hamper. “You should know that I wouldn’t. Don’t go getting all pissed off because I’m going off and having a bit of fun with a friend.”

“I’m not pissed you went off with a friend; I just get a little jealous when I see some lady’s lipstick on your face.”

Eggsy grinned smartly at him, taking off his jeans but not switching his boxers for a pair of panties for Harry. “It was actually a man in drag.” he snarked then left the room and crossed the hall to the bathroom to wash the glitter off.

Harry stalked after him, more jealous than he was angry, grabbing Eggsy by his ear and herding him back to the bedroom. Eggsy went all too willingly, but kept up the defiant act as he was shoved toward the bed.

Harry uncovered the spreader bar he had secretly put on the footboard, quickly grabbing and cuffing Eggsy’s ankles.

“Where’d that come from?” Eggsy laughed, tugging against the bar; Harry had already welded it to the footboard, he wasn’t going anywhere until Harry decided to let him.

Instead of answering Harry grabbed the waistband of Eggsy’s boxers; surprising Eggsy ripping them from his body. “You’re going to learn not to come home to me wearing another’s marks, boy.”

Eggsy chuckled and spread his arms out, wiggling his naked ass. Harry crouched and dug under the bed for the new lockbox for the few paddles and toys that had come in the mail.

“You gonna fuck me, Daddy?” Eggsy teased.

Harry took out the paddle with holes drilled in it, running the polished wood over his hand for a moment before unexpectedly bringing it down on Eggsy’s bare ass. Eggsy went limp with a startled huff, grunting surprised.

Harry grabbed the reddening flesh and squeezed tight, scratching lightly. “Are you sorry for letting another leave their mark on you?”

“No,” he chuckled, keening when Harry gave him another swat; happily letting the fuzziness take over everywhere.

They both needed to have a night of rough; they just didn’t expect it to come with Harry being jealous of another Knight.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter of part six! I'll start seven later this afternoon. 
> 
> everyone who has come this far, especially Lyssa13, THANK YOU for continuing to read and keep me going. I honestly don't know how long this will be, it's not something I planned at all lol.
> 
> enjoy the madness!

Harry trailed after Eggsy on his way back to the little club, curious to know why Eggsy had ordered a dress and wigs from a known website that catered to drag performers. He had to know why Eggsy was so excited about a package he received but didn’t even open; the same package Eggsy took with him when he left to meet Lancelot again for drinks.

He was even more curious when he saw Liam standing outside with a similar box and meet up with Eggsy before they went down the alley together.

Once inside the club, Liam followed Eggsy back to the dressing rooms; greeting some of the performers he had met the week before as they went to Lancelot’s station.

“Harry’s followed me,” Eggsy reported, putting his box down in front of Lancelot. “I know and I haven’t said anything to him. He doesn’t know you do this. I dunno what he wants.”

He sighed and started to open the box, being careful so he wouldn’t damage the dress he had ordered. Eggsy offered to have it delivered to him so Lancelot’s few neighbors wouldn’t come nosing around a mysterious package left on his doorstep.

“I guess I should tell my boss at least. Not like he’ll fire me for it.”

Eggsy nodded. “He’ll be just as supportive as me and Liam are. He really does not like discriminating on someone.”

Harry paid the entrance fee and found a dark corner booth to sit back and watch the show inconspicuously. He was actually excited at the thought of watching his boy up on stage dolled up, and he just wanted to give his boy his quiet support as always.

He ordered a drink and sat back to wait and watch, hoping he could easily recognize Eggsy but knowing he probably wouldn’t. Eggsy was good at hiding when he really wanted to hide something.

One by one the performers came up on stage and did their bit, all had more than one set every week, and Harry found that he enjoyed watching them. The atmosphere of the club was high, nearly everyone was on their feet cheering for each performance, a few mouthed along with the songs as well.

Everyone was just having fun and enjoying their few pleasures they had left through a bit of a harsher virus lockdown.

But, he was curious to see when Eggsy would be up on stage; unaware that he was still in the dressing room having gained everyone’s trust and being tasked to help with costumes and the occasional make-up assistant.

He saw Liam at a table with a group watching so he knew Eggsy had to still be somewhere around.

########

An hour before the club closed, Harry decided to leave. He hadn’t seen Eggsy all night and he didn’t want to be caught following him and Eggsy assuming he wasn’t being trusted. He paid his tab then ducked outside, disappearing into the dark night to go back home.

After his last set, Lancelot and Eggsy cleaned up and packed everything away on the racks before leaving together; getting on the bus. Again Eggsy was covered in glitter and some make-up dusting and smears.

“I really like Liam,” Lancelot sighed tired after a long night. “He’s great.”

Eggsy nodded, grinning. “I’ve known him forever, since secondary school. One of the most loyal guys I’ve ever known. He even turned in one of our best friends when the fucker tried to kill Harry.”

“So I could consider him a friend and not have to worry about being stabbed in the back?”

“Yep. He’s amazing. Best idiot I know.”

The rest of the ride to Eggsy’s apartment complex was quiet, both were exhausted. After goodnights, Eggsy got off the bus at his stop and went up the sidewalk the rest of the way; curious when he looked up at the apartment and saw their living room light on still.

Harry should have at least gone to bed and be reading by now; like he was normally on a Friday night when Eggsy went off with Lancelot for their weekly outing.

He still came in quietly, not wanting to wake the kids who were most definitely sleeping, and crept through the front door. He paused in the living room entrance, smiling when he saw Harry sitting on the couch with a book.

“Go on and get cleaned up, put on something pretty and come kneel for me. We should talk.”

Eggsy snickered, crossing through to the hall. “Like how you stalked me to the club?” he teased.

He made quick work of getting all the make-up and glitter off as best as he could then crossed to the bedroom; changing into Harry’s favorite mint green lace nightie and matching underwear; skipping the stockings just this once, his feet too sore from standing all night.

When he came back to Harry he saw his cushion ready and waiting for him. He folded down to his knees slowly, sighing quietly, and leaned into Harry’s lap; nuzzling on Harry’s abdomen.

“So, did you have fun watching a drag show, Daddy?”

Harry smiled, tugging on Eggsy’s hair and scritching gently. “I did. I was hoping I would recognize my sweet boy up on stage but I guess with old age and being half blind, you blended in too well.”

Eggsy giggled softly on Harry’s thigh, looking up through his lashes at him. “I’m not a performer, I help the girls with costumes and stuff backstage.”

“But the package you received, you didn't open it here; you took it with you tonight.”

“Because it wasn’t mine and it’s really illegal to open mail that isn’t addressed to you.”

“Here I was all night thinking you were experimenting and finding more of yourself; I was so worried that I wouldn’t be able to express how much I would support you in anything. I’ve sat here for two hours trying to come up with the words to say.”

Eggsy sat up and leaned in for a kiss, smiling and snickering when Harry’s hands went down his back and cupped his ass. “You really thought I was getting into drag?”

Harry shrugged, kneading on Eggsy’s ass. “And I was ready to accept and support you through everything. I was going to have you on my lap helping you choose costumes for shows.”

“You’re amazing and so very silly, Daddy,” he teased, rubbing on Harry’s chest a moment before settling back to kneel, nuzzling on Harry’s lap as his eyes closed. “I’ll let whoever the stuff was for come tell you if he decides he wants to; it’s certainly not my place to out him.”

“You’re too loyal and trustworthy for that nonsense. Whoever he is, he’s so fortunate to have you for a friend.”

Eggsy sighed peacefully, closing his eyes to enjoy the rare quiet time with his Daddy and kneeling obediently for him. Harry felt better settled and grounded with his boy at his feet again

########

Harry gathered his Knights to announce the results of their vote for their new Merlin. He still did not revel in the task of replacing his oldest and dearest friend after his passing; but as Arthur he had his duties and responsibilities to Kingsman and his Knights.

Again everyone met at Lancelot’s cottage; gathering in the kitchen.

After the last Knight arrived, Harry called them to order; already feeling like he was struggling through molasses to get his words out. He wasn’t authorative enough to catch attention though, the Knights continued to talk with each other as if he hadn’t spoken at all.

“Oi ya bitches!” Eggsy shouted, getting everyone’s attention and all eyes on him. “Arthur’s speaking, have some goddamn respect.”

Harry rubbed on Eggsy’s wrist in quiet praise and thanks. He smiled when he felt Eggsy melt a little bit under his touch. “Would anyone like to change their vote?”

The Knights all looked around at each other, everyone shaking their head or shrugging.

Harry nodded, picking up his notepad again. “Alright, it was a tie between Kate and Mara. Since I can’t be completely unbiased, I do have a favorite among the two, who would like to speak the tie breaking vote?”

He didn’t expect a response too quickly, knowing all of them were just a tiny bit biased naturally.

“I can do it, Sir,” Lancelot spoke up. “I like both fairly."

Harry nodded, giving him the notepad. He sighed when Lancelot took another moment to consider both women before circling a name and passed the notepad back to him. He nodded again.

“I will inform Kate of her promotion tonight,” he announced, not at all surprised when he heard Bors scoff; he hadn’t been allowed to vote last week but Harry told him to come this week so he could see the man’s reaction to the knowledge that a woman would be his superior.

Eggsy grinned wide, excited to get to work more closely with his sister again.

Harry stood, gathering his things. “Dismissed gentlemen. Expect updates of repairs next week; I will send out an email to everyone.”

As everyone got ready to leave and Eggsy and Lancelot quietly were making plans for the club that night, Harry sat down again to wait for Eggsy to be ready to leave; sighing into his mug of lukewarm tea before taking a sip.

Across the table from each other, Eggsy and Lancelot were having a quiet back and forth; Eggsy looked like he was trying to urge Lancelot to speak up about something.

“Why do I feel like I’m a teacher with two mischievous school boys plotting a prank against me?” Harry teased, reading over his notes again.

Eggsy laughed quietly, giving Lancelot another pointed look; nudging him with his foot gently. Lancelot sighed and finally nodded, sitting up straighter and clearing his throat before he spoke.

“Can I show you something, Sir?” he asked, now looking and sounding nervous.

Harry nodded, standing with him as he got to his feet; following Lancelot through the cottage back to his bedroom. He heard Eggsy get up to follow.

Lancelot let out a huff, hand on the closet door knob, and opened the door to reveal numerous sparkling dresses and a couple wigs on styrofoam heads.

“I, uh, wasn’t sure if you’d be comfortable with one of your Knights going off and dressing in drag and all that, but since we’re getting closer to getting back home; figured it would be wise to let you know just in case you needed to find my replacement.”

“Do you  _ want _ to leave Kingsman?” Harry asked, scanning the clothes.

“No, I love being with Kingsman, Sir.”

Harry nodded, giving him a smile. “Then I see no point in a replacement. There are no rules against going off and having fun however we like when we don’t have missions. And, this is hardly the most controversial thing we’ve had in our doors.”

Lancelot huffed relieved, following Harry out of the bedroom again. “Thank you, Sir,” he replied.

They went back to the kitchen, seeing that Eggsy had refreshed their tea and set out a few cookies while he waited for them to return; grinning at Lancelot.

“Told you he’d be fine with it,” he told him as they sat again.

“And you can come to me for anything honestly, Donald. I’m not stuck up like the previous Arthurs have been.”

He nodded, calming and letting his shoulders relax again; sighing into his tea before taking a sip. He knew his secret would still be kept safe and he wouldn’t have to worry about too much discrimination among the Knights; and he knew Harry would put a stop to it if anyone tried.


End file.
